The man on the hill
by kumar LaVoixDuSud
Summary: Την ώρα που η αγάπη τους ξεκίναγε να ανθίζει, τους χώρισαν το μίσος και η έχθρα. Σε ένα κόσμο σπαραγμένο από τον πόλεμο και την καταστροφή μπορεί η μετάνοια να φέρει τη λύτρωση; Μπορεί η αγάπη να βρει το δρόμο της ξανά; 'Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο'. Μια ιστορία για το Μέρταγκ και τη Ναζουάντα.
1. Πρόλογος

Πρόσεξα πως δεν υπάρχει άλλη ιστορία στα Ελληνικά για τον κύκλο της Κληρονομιάς, κι αφού γνωρίζω αρκετά τη γλώσσα, είπα να δοκιμάσω την τύχη μου. Έτσι έγραψα μερικές προτάσεις. Ίσως υπάρχουν λάθη κι ελπίζω αν κάποιος τύχει να διαβάσει αυτή την εργασία και τα δει, να κάνει τον κόπο μου αφήσει δυο λόγια και τις διορθώσεις.

* * *

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου. **

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Πρόλογος. **

Λένε πως έξω απ' τη Σίουνον, την πόλη του βορρά, ανάμεσα στα βράχια της παγωμένης θάλασσας και τα μεγάλη δάση που απλώνονται προς την ξωτικοχώρα, υπάρχει ένας μοναχικός λόφος που τον δέρνει ο βόρειος άνεμος. Τα καλοκαίρια η αλμύρα της θάλασσας καίει το λιγοστό χορτάρι που πρόλαβε να φυτρώσει εκεί τις μέρες μιας φτωχής άνοιξης. Και τους χειμώνες ούτε καν το χιόνι μπορεί να τον σκεπάσει, εξ' αιτίας του δυνατού αέρα. Εκεί ανάμεσα στους βράχους, που πολλές φορές κατά τη θαλασσοταραχή τους δέρνει το κύμα, υπάρχει μια μικρή σπηλιά, καταφύγιο για τις φώκιες, τα θαλάσσια λιοντάρια και τα γλαροπούλια.

Και λένε, πως κάποιες μέρες που η ομίχλη σκεπάζει τους γύρω τόπους, όταν κανείς δεν μπορεί να δει καθαρά πέρα από μερικά βήματα, πως εμφανίζεται εκεί πέρα ένας άγνωστος. Κανείς δεν έχει δει ποτέ το πρόσωπό του, μα αν τα χέρια του σ' αγγίξουν, όποια πληγή ή αρρώστια έχεις πάνω σου γιατρεύεται. Εκεί μαζεύονται πολλοί, στους πρόποδες του λόφου. Και φέρνουν μαζί αρρώστους και τους πληγωμένους τους. Οι μανάδες κουβαλούν τα αδύναμα παιδιά τους, και οι γέροντες τους πόνους των χρόνων τους. Εργάτες και ναυτικοί που σακατεύτηκαν απ' τη βαριά δουλειά ενός σκληρού μεροκάματου κι άλλοι πολλοί, που τους άγγιξε η κακοτυχία. Κι οι περισσότεροι απ' αυτούς φεύγουν όπως ήρθαν, γιατί τις πιο πολλές φορές δεν καταφέρνουν να δουν τον άγνωστο. Μα όποιος επιμένει και υπομείνει το κρύο και την υγρασία της θάλασσας, ίσως να τύχει την καλή συνάντηση και τότε λένε, πως βρίσκει την υγειά του.

Και λένε ακόμα μερικοί απ' αυτούς τους τυχερούς που τον συνάντησαν και που ισχυρίζονται ότι γιατρεύτηκαν απ' τις αρρώστιες τους, πως ίσως να 'ναι ένας από τους θεούς, ή κάποιο καλό πνεύμα της θάλασσας. Ή κάποιο απ' τα ξωτικά, που ξέφυγαν τα μάγια των δασών τους κι ήρθαν να βοηθήσουν τους ανθρώπους. Γιατί παρ' όλο που κανείς δεν έχει δει το πρόσωπό του, έχουν ακούσει όμως τη φωνή του. Κι αυτή η φωνή είναι φωνή άντρα νέου. Κάποιου που κι αν τα χρόνια πέρασαν, αυτός ποτέ δεν γερνά. Κι εξαφανίζεται και ξαφνικά επανέρχεται και πάλι. Και τότε, υπομονετικά φροντίζει για όλους όσους ζητούν τη βοήθειά του, χωρίς να ζητήσει ποτέ κάτι για αντάλλαγμα.

Κανείς δεν ξέρει πού κατοικεί, ούτε πού αλλού μπορεί να περνά τις μέρες και τις νύχτες του. Μα, λένε, πως όταν κάποιο ομιχλιασμένο πρωινό εμφανιστεί στο λόφο, την προηγούμενη νύχτα ουρλιάσματα και βρυχηθμοί σχίζουν τον ουρανό και κόκκινες φωτιές λάμπουν πίσω απ' τα σύννεφα. Και τότε όλοι ξέρουν, πως ο παντοδύναμος θεραπευτής έχει γυρίσει. Και του 'χουν δώσει το όνομα 'ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο', γιατί αλλιώς πώς να τον αποκαλέσουν δεν ξέρουν.

Μα όλα αυτά που λέγονται, μπορεί να είναι αποκυήματα ενός ευφάνταστου μυαλού. Μπορεί να μην υπάρχει λόφος στο βορρά, πάνω απ' τη Σίουνον. Μπορεί να μην υπάρχει κι ο άγνωστος θεραπευτής, που αν σ' αγγίξουν τα χέρια του όλοι οι πόνοι σου περνάνε. Μπορεί να 'ναι η ελπίδα μονάχα των ανθρώπων, που βγάζουν όλες αυτές τις φήμες. Κι οι φήμες εξαπλώνονται σ' όλο το βασίλειο από στόμα σε στόμα. Κι ο χρόνος παίρνει τη φήμη και την κάνει θρύλο.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε την άπειρη προσπάθειά μου. Θα χαιρόμουν αν με πληροφορούσατε για τα τόσα λάθη μου, ώστε να προσπαθήσω να τα διορθώσω.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 1

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 1.**

Η νύχτα ήταν σκοτεινή και κρύα. Ήταν τα μέσα του χειμώνα κι εδώ πάνω, στο βορρά, το φως είχε χαθεί απ' το απομεσήμερο. Και το πρωί ακόμα, θα 'λεγε κανείς πως δεν ανέτειλε καθόλου ο ήλιος. Μαύρα, μολυβένια σύννεφα κάλυπταν το θόλο τ' ουρανού και ο μανιασμένος άνεμος λύγιζε τα ξεραμένα δέντρα, που λες κι η ζωή τους τρομαγμένη απ' το ούρλιασμα του βοριά, είχε κρυφτεί μέσα στη φλούδα περιμένοντας την άνοιξη. Σφύριζε στ' αυτιά των λιγοστών εργατών στο λιμάνι, που τόλμησαν να βγουν στη βαριά δουλειά, καλαφατίζοντας τα τραβηγμένα έξω, πλάι στη θάλασσα σκαριά τους και πισσώνοντας τα κύτη. Και τ' αφρισμένα νερά, χτυπούσαν με δύναμη και μανία πάνω στα βράχια της ακτής, απειλώντας να καταπιούν όποιον πλησίαζε. Κι απ' τ' απόγευμα είχε αρχίσει να πέφτει το ψιλοβρόχι, χιόνι λιωμένο απ' την αλμύρα, που μέχρι το πρωί θα το 'στρωνε σε πάγο, στις άκρες των δρόμων, πάνω στα ξύλινα μπαλκόνια και τις σκεπές της πόλης.

Μια τέτοια νύχτα κανείς δεν τριγυρνούσε αν δεν τον θέριζε η ανάγκη. Κι ο θεραπευτής δυσανασχέτησε όταν τον κάλεσε ο πρωτογιός της χήρας, να δει το μικρότερο παιδί, το άρρωστο. Τι τον ξεκούναγαν απ' τη βολή πλάι στο τζάκι του; Το μικρό γιατρειά δεν είχε. Της το 'χε πει της έρημης, να μην ελπίζει. Άδικα ξόδευε τα λιγοστά χρήματά της η φτωχή σε βότανα και γιατροσόφια. Ας φρόντιζε τα άλλα δυο που της απόμεναν. Το μικρό είχε βαρύνει τις τελευταίες μέρες κι ακόμα και το θαύμα να γινόταν κι ο πυρετός να υποχωρούσε, θα του 'μενε κουσούρι αγιάτρευτο μέσα στο στήθος, στους μικρούς του πνεύμονες για πάντα. Για όσο κατάφερνε να ζήσει ακόμα μάλλον, για να τυραννιέται το δύσμοιρο.

Πήγε όμως, γιατί ο όρκος που 'χε πάρει τον δέσμευε να μην αρνηθεί αν τον καλέσουν. Πήγε και το μόνο που μπόρεσε να κάνει ήταν ν' αλλάξει τις δροσερές κομπρέσες στο φλογισμένο μέτωπο. Να βράσει ένα βοτάνι, που το ζουμί του θα έφερνε μια κάποια ανακούφιση. Ν' αφήσει μια παραγγελιά, πώς να προσέχουν τα άλλα. Η αρρώστια θα 'τανε κολλητική στα σίγουρα και δεν υπήρχε λόγος η χήρα να χάσει κι άλλο παιδί.

Πρόσεξε το μεσαίο, το κοριτσάκι – ούτε πέντε χρονών δεν θα 'ταν – να κάθεται να τον κοιτάζει με ολάνοιχτα τα λαμπερά της μάτια. Μάτια που το μισολιωμένο κερί έριχνε κίτρινες ανταύγειες στο γαλάζιο τους χρώμα, μάτια παρακαλεστικά, γεμάτα ελπίδα. Που τον κοιτούσαν και ικέτευαν τη γιατρειά του μικρού αδελφού. Του αδελφού που απέμενε πια μόνο στολίδι μεσ' το φτωχό σπιτάκι, απ' την ώρα που ο χάρος έκλεψε τη ζωή του πατέρα, του ναυτικού, που θαλασσοπνίγηκε. Κι ο χάρος τώρα απαιτούσε κι αυτή τη μικρή ζωή. Μα εκείνος, ο γιατρός, δεν θα μπορούσε ν' αφήσει το γάργαρο γελάκι να χαθεί, τα φωτεινά ματάκια να κλείσουν! Έτσι του έλεγε το βλέμμα του κοριτσιού, που καρφωμένο πάνω στα χέρια του, περίμενε απ' αυτόν το θαύμα.

Και το αγόρι το μεγαλύτερο, το πολύ στα οκτώ του χρόνια, παράστεκε σιωπηλό τη μητέρα, που μέρα-νύχτα κάθονταν πλάι στην κλίνη του άρρωστου μικρού της. Και πια μυαλό δεν είχε ούτε για δουλειά, ούτε για τίποτα. Κι όλα είχαν πια λείψει μέσα απ' το σπίτι.

Ο θεραπευτής έκανε το χρέος του, ό,τι μπορούσε και σηκώθηκε να φύγει. Περνώντας από δίπλα της άγγιξε τον ώμο της γυναίκας, για να της δώσει λίγο θάρρος. Πάνω στο φτωχικό τραπέζι, τον περίμεναν δυο χάλκινα νομίσματα μικρής αξίας, τα τελευταία ίσως του σπιτιού, πληρωμή του κόπου και των γιατρικών του. Μα καμώθηκε πως δεν τα είδε. Χαμογέλασε στο αγόρι κι απόφυγε αμήχανος να κοιτάξει το κορίτσι. Βγήκε στην κρύα νύχτα δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη. Μακάρι να γινόταν να μπορούσε να κρατήσει στη ζωή το μικρό. Μα η τέχνη του ό,τι μπόρεσε το είχε κάνει.

Ξεκίνησε με κατεβασμένο το κεφάλι, για ν' αποφύγει το χιονιά που του πάγωνε το πρόσωπο. Κι ήταν μάλλον ο πρώτος απ' την πόλη που είδε ποτέ τον άγνωστο να έρχεται απ' την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση του έρημου δρόμου. Σκεπασμένος με σκουρόχρωμο μανδύα και κουκούλα κατεβασμένη ως τα μάτια, προσπέρασε βιαστικός και χάθηκε μέσα στις σκιές της νύχτας και το χιονόνερο. Και καθώς ο θεραπευτής βιάστηκε να γυρίσει στη ζεστασιά της εστίας του, μάλλον δεν πρόσεξε τα σύννεφα ψηλά να παίρνουν μια κοκκινωπή απόχρωση, κόκκινη σαν τη φωτιά, σαν το χυμένο αίμα. Ούτε και θ' άκουσε το βρυχηθμό μέσα στη νύχτα, κρυμμένο απ' το ουρλιαχτό του ανέμου.

Κι από 'κείνη τη νύχτα, μπορεί να πέρασε καιρός πολύς, μα ακόμα λένε, πως πράγματα και θαύματα συμβήκανε στο φτωχικό της χήρας εκείνη την ίδια, την παγωμένη νύχτα. Αλήθεια να 'ταν, ψέματα, υπερβολές της μάνας και των μικρών παιδιών της, που είδανε το μικρότερο να ζωντανεύει την επόμενη; Ποιος θα μπορούσε άραγε να πει;

Η χήρα ισχυρίστηκε την άλλη μέρα, πως στη μέση της νύχτας η πόρτα της τέντωσε. Και στην αρχή νομίσαν πως ήταν ο βοριάς και το χαλασμένο μάνταλο, που δεν έπιανε καλά, η αιτία. Μα σαν ο ξένος φάνηκε στο άνοιγμα παγώσαν όλοι, άφωνοι. Πως ήταν αυτός που παίρνει τις ψυχές πιστέψαν κι ήρθε να πάρει και του δικού τους, του μικρού. Σκεπασμένο ήταν το πρόσωπο με τη μαύρη κουκούλα, μα και το σώμα του ολάκερο. Δεν ξέκρινες ούτε καν ένα χαρακτηριστικό του' μάτια, μύτη, στόμα κρυμμένα στις σκιές. Σαν έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του και στάθηκε σιωπηλός στη μέση της κάμαρας, η χήρα λες ζωντάνεψε κι έπεσε στα γόνατα μπροστά του.

'Πάρε με εμένα, άρχοντα θάνατε. Εμένα πάρε κι άσε ετούτο το μικρό να ζήσει' παρακάλαγε με δάκρυα στα μάτια. Ως να 'ταν τρόπος να γίνονταν τέτοιες ανταλλαγές στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων …

Μα ο άγνωστος, χωρίς να την κοιτάξει πλησίασε το ξύλινο κρεβάτι κι έγειρε πάνω απ' το άρρωστο αγόρι. Με το χέρι του άγγιξε το μικρό, πονεμένο στήθος, που ο βήχας κι ο πυρετός είχαν λειώσει κι άρχισε να σιγομουρμουρίζει λέξεις παράξενες, μιας άγνωστης γλώσσας, που η χήρα δεν είχε ποτέ πριν ακούσει. Κι αφού η μητέρα κατάλαβε πως δεν της βλάπτει το παιδί, τον άφησε να κάνει καθώς ήξερε' κι εκείνη κάθισε ξανά στο σκαμνί παραδίπλα, να κοιτάζει ανήμπορη το φλογισμένο από τον πυρετό προσωπάκι.

Κι η ώρα περνούσε κι ο άγνωστος σιγοτραγούδαγε τα άγνωστα λόγια και τ' άλλα δυο τα μεγαλύτερα είχαν κι αυτά πλησιάσει και καθώς το κερί τρεμόσβηνε και το λιγοστό του φως χανόταν, τους φάνηκε πως η παλάμη του άντρα γυάλιζε μ' ένα ασημένιο φως. Μα ίσως και ήταν η ιδέα τους.

Κι έτσι συνέχισε για ώρα, ως που το μικρό, το άρρωστο άνοιξε τα μάτια και χαμογέλασε στη μητέρα. Αυτό που τόσες μέρες τώρα το μόνο που μπορούσε, ήταν να βήχει. Άρπαξε η χήρα το μικρό στην αγκαλιά της και δροσερό της φάνηκε το μέτωπό του. Το θαύμα είχε γίνει, ο πυρετός είχε φύγει! Κι ο άγνωστος σηκώθηκε κι αυτός και τράβηξε κατά την πόρτα, βαρύς, αμίλητος, χωρίς να τους κοιτάξει. Παράτησε η μητέρα το παιδί στην αδελφή του και πήγε ν' αρπάξει το χέρι του θεραπευτή να το φιλήσει. Μα εκείνος τραβήχτηκε πέρα βιαστικός, κουκουλωμένος με τη μαύρη κάπα. Κι η πόρτα ανοιγόκλεισε κι ο ξένος χάθηκε στης νύχτας τα σκοτάδια.

Το ερχόμενο πρωί κόσμος μαζεύτηκε στης χήρας, να δουν το θαύμα. Το μικρότερο παιδί, γερό, ζωηρεμένο, έτρεχε κι έπαιζε μαζί με τ' άλλα, σαν κι η αρρώστια να μην τ' άγγιξε ποτέ της, σαν να μην το 'χε πλησιάσει ο χάρος. Κι οι πιο πολλοί θαύμαζαν το γεγονός κι απορούσαν. Μα μερικοί κακόπιστοι ισχυρίζονταν πως ήταν ένα ψέμα η τόσο βαριά αρρώστια, αλλά ο γιατρός βεβαίωνε πως πριν, το παιδί γλιτωμό δεν είχε. Και είχε ακούσει, έλεγε, για μάγους ισχυρούς, που, αν είχες χρυσάφι να τους δώσεις, μπορούσαν να γιατρεύουν βαριά αρρώστους, μα για τόσο ισχυρό μάγο, δεν είχε ξανακούσει. Κι ισχυριζότανε ακόμα πως ο βασιλιάς ο ίδιος, αυτός που λέγανε πως για εκατό χρόνια είχε κυβερνήσει κι εδώ και λίγους μήνες είχε χάσει και τη ζωή του μαζί με το θρόνο, πως είχε όλους τους μάγους στην εξουσία του, για να τους χρησιμοποιεί για τα δικά του οφέλη.

Και καθώς η μέρα πέρναγε και το μικρότερο παιδί της χήρας έπαιζε και γελούσε, χαρά σηκώθηκε μέσα στην παγωμένη πόλη και κανείς δε σκεφτόταν ν' αναζητήσει τον άγνωστο. Ούτε και το κορίτσι πίστεψαν που έλεγε, πως μια στιγμή είχε καταφέρει να δει τα μάτια εκείνου κι είχαν το χρώμα κόκκινο, σαν του λαγού το αίμα. Κι όταν τον θυμήθηκαν, ήταν πια απομεσήμερο κι όσο κι αν έψαξαν, όσο κι αν ρώτησαν κανένας δεν τον βρήκε.

Μα κάτι ναύτες είπανε πως, το ίδιο κι όλας πρωί, είχαν δει έναν άγνωστο όπως τον περιγράφανε στης χήρας, στην πλαγιά του λόφου, στα βόρεια της πόλης. Θα 'χε ζητήσει φαίνεται μεσ' στην σπηλιά καταφύγιο για τη νύχτα. Και μερικοί περίεργοι τράβηξαν κατά 'κει, να βρουν το θαυματοποιό, που είχε σώσει το καταδικασμένο. Και λίγο-λίγο, πολλοί μαζεύτηκαν γύρω απ' το λόφο. Και κάποιοι έφεραν κι άλλους αρρώστους, που ο άντρας πάνω στο λόφο τους γιάτρεψε κι αυτούς.

Κι έτσι, λένε, ξεκίνησε όλη αυτή η ιστορία. Όμως, ποτέ κανείς δεν έχει δει το πρόσωπό του.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 2

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 2.**

Η ομίχλη πυκνώνει γύρω απ' το λόφο, βόρεια της Σίουνον. Η μαυροντυμένη μορφή του άντρα αχνοφαίνεται ανάμεσα στον υγρό ατμό που ανέβηκε απ' τη θάλασσα κι επικαλύπτει τη γη. Καθισμένος πάνω σε βράχο μισοφαγωμένο απ' την αλμύρα ρίχνει το βλέμμα του ψηλά, προς τα ουράνια. Κι αυτός μονάχα με το δυνατό, το γεμάτο μαγεία μάτι του ξεχωρίζει μια κόκκινη ανταύγεια, που τριγυρνά πίσω απ' τα πυκνά σύννεφα. Είναι ο σύντροφός του εκεί πάνω και πετά κρυμμένος καλά απ' τα αδιάκριτα ανθρώπινα μάτια. Μάτια γεμάτα καχυποψία, προκατάληψη, φόβο.

Η σκέψη του άντρα ανεβαίνει προς τα κει, μιλά με το νου μ' εκείνον που είναι ο μόνος που πια του 'χει απομείνει. Καταδικασμένοι κι δυο τους να ζουν στις ερημιές, αποδιωγμένοι απ' όλους, μισημένοι.

'_Είμαστε καταραμένοι.'_

Η απελπισία ανεβαίνει απ' το στήθος στο κεφάλι. Νιώθει τα μάγουλα να καίνε.

'_Δεν το δέχομαι αυτό'_ απαντά ο σύντροφος. '_Έχουμε πάντα ο ένας τον άλλο. Έχουμε τη δύναμή μας και τ' ατελείωτα χρόνια ζωής μπροστά μας. Μπορούμε πάντα να τ' αλλάξουμε όλα.'_

'_Θόρν! Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να αλλάξει όλα όσα έχουμε κάνει.'_ Η φωνή του άντρα γεμάτη από πίκρα. '_Ο χρόνος δεν γυρίζει πίσω στη μέρα εκείνη που σε πρωτοκράτησα στα χέρια μου. Ούτε γίνεται ν' αλλάξουμε τις αποφάσεις μας, και τα λάθη μας δεν απογίνονται.'_

'_Ήταν ο κακός βασιλιάς που μας ανάγκασε, Μέρταγκ!' _

Η μελωδική φωνή του Δράκου ηχεί απολογητική μέσα στο νου του. Ο άντρας σφίγγει τα δόντια, δαγκώνει τα χείλη με λύσσα και απελπισία. Ούτε θα ήξερε τι θα γινόταν χωρίς την μεγάλη, την υπέροχη παρουσία του συντρόφου.

'_Αν μονάχα δεν είχαμε συνεργαστεί … ίσως …'_

Η απάντηση έρχεται κοφτή, απότομη στο δίλημμά του.

'_Συνεργαστήκαμε όμως!' _

Και η δικαιολογία ακολουθεί αμέσως μετά, για να μη σαλέψει ο νους του.

'_Έπρεπε να προστατεύσουμε ο ένας τη ζωή του άλλου!' _

Τα χείλη του σχίζονται απ' τη μανία που τόση ώρα τα τυραννά δαγκώνοντάς τα. Γεύεται το ίδιο του το αίμα. Και η φωνή του συντρόφου αμείλικτη …

'_Ήταν τόσο απαραίτητες οι ζωές μας σ' αυτό τον κόσμο;'_

'_Η δική σου, ναι!'_

Στη θύμηση εκείνης της μαύρης μέρας, χέρι δυνατό αρπάζει τη λαβή κοφτερού σπαθιού και τη σφίγγει. Θυμός, οργή! Ανεβαίνει μέχρι το λαιμό του και τον πνίγει. Οργή εναντίων των πάντων. Του βασιλιά, που, χρησιμοποιώντας τα αληθινά τους ονόματα, τους είχε σκλαβώσει. Των Βάρντεν, που η δυσπιστία τους έγινε η αιτία να εγκλωβιστεί στις σκοτεινές στοές του Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Των δίδυμων μάγων, που προδοτικά κανόνισαν να πέσει ξανά στα χέρια του βασιλιά. Ακόμα και του αδελφού του, που όταν γεννήθηκε στάθηκε ο λόγος για να αποστερηθεί τη μητέρα. Και τότε του έρχεται να γκρεμίσει το λόφο με τα γυμνά του χέρια και να γεμίσει τη θάλασσα με αίμα.

Και το μόνο γλυκό συναίσθημα στη ζωή του είναι αυτό που προσπαθεί μάταια να καταπνίξει. Να μην το νιώθει.

'_Δεν κάνεις καλά να το πολεμάς'_ λέει η φωνή του συντρόφου μεσ' στο μυαλό του.

'_Δεν μπορώ να το σκέφτομαι αυτό. Έχω πιο σημαντικά πράγματα να κάνω στη ζωή μου.'_

'_Σαν αυτό που έγινε χθές το βράδυ;΄_

'_Σαν αυτό. Κι άλλα περισσότερα.'_

Απλώνει τη συνείδησή του και στις άκρες του μυαλού του νοιώθει τους ανθρώπους να έρχονται. Την περιέργεια, την ανησυχία τους, το φόβο. Καθώς επίσης τον πόνο, την ελπίδα.

Με τη μαύρη κουκούλα σκεπάζει το κεφάλι, τα μάτια. Κανείς δεν μπορεί να δει το πρόσωπό του, ούτε να τον γνωρίσει. Στέκεται ορθός πάνω στο λόφο, μισοκρυμμένος πίσω απ' την ομίχλη. Και καθώς ο πρώτος, ο πιο γενναίος ή ο πιο απελπισμένος πλησιάζει παρακαλώντας για τη γιατρειά του, απλώνει τα χέρια κι αγγίζει τον πόνο. Με ψιθυριστή φωνή, που τη μισοσκεπάζει το αφρισμένο κύμα της θάλασσας καθώς σπάζει πάνω στα βράχια, απαγγέλλει τις μαγικές λέξεις. Κι η γιατρειά ξεχύνεται απ' την παλάμη του, μαζί με την ελπίδα. Κι η δύναμη γυρίζει πίσω στα πονεμένα, τα πληγωμένα, τα άρρωστα σώματα. Κι ο άντρας πάνω στο λόφο, ενώνει τις δυνάμεις του μ' αυτές του συντρόφου του και μαζί γίνονται κοινωνοί της προσφοράς και της μετάνοιας.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Το κορίτσι κοιμάται στο κρεβάτι της. Η αναλαμπή της φωτιάς απ' το τζάκι ρίχνει στο πρόσωπό της κοκκινωπές ανταύγειες, παιχνιδίζοντας με τις σκιές πάνω στα κλειστά της βλέφαρα. Διαπερνά τα σφαλισμένα ματόκλαδα, φτιάχνει ονείρατα στο ναρκωμένο υποσυνείδητο, ονείρατα που καλούν πίσω μακρινές αναμνήσεις.

… _δυο σκούρα μάτια γεμάτα πόνο να γέρνουν πάνω της …_

… _χείλη γεμάτα λαχτάρα … δαγκωμένα, πληγιασμένα χείλη …_

… _με ξεραμένο πάνω τους το αίμα …_

… _χέρια που κρατούν τη φωτιά …_

… _πυρωμένο σίδερο που πλησιάζει …_

… _κι όλο πλησιάζει …_

…_η φωτιά ακουμπά το απαλό κοριτσίστικο δέρμα …_

… _όχι … όχι … όχι εσύ! … όχι πάλι! …_

Ααααααααα!

Το κορίτσι τινάζεται καθιστό πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Πετά στο πλάι τ' ανακατεμένα σεντόνια. Το στήθος της τινάζεται από λαχανιασμένη ανάσα. Βογκώντας κοιτά γύρω της αλαφιασμένη. Δεν βρίσκεται πια στη σάλα της Προφήτισσας, μα στην κάμαρη της βασίλισσας. Κι η φωτιά δεν είναι αναμμένη, παρά μονάχα στο τζάκι … κι εκείνος άφαντος …

Η πόρτα διάπλατα ανοίγει κι οι φρουροί ορμούν μέσα.

'Μεγαλειοτάτη!'

Καθώς αρπάζει την εσάρπα και σκεπάζεται, η ανάσα γυρνά ξανά στο φυσικό μέσα στο στήθος της. Τα πέλματά της ακουμπούν στο παχύ χαλί μπροστά στο κρεβάτι, ενώνοντάς την και πάλι με τη γη. Τα μάτια της γέρνουν στο πάτωμα.

'Είμαι καλά. Ένα όνειρο ήταν μόνο …'

Η πόρτα κλείνει και μένει ξανά μονάχη. Όμως ο ύπνος έχει αφήσει πια το λεπτό της σώμα. Έχει ανοίξει ο Μορφέας τα φτερά του κι έχει πετάξει μακριά από την κάμαρα της βασίλισσας, γκρεμίζοντάς την απ' την ονειρική αγκαλιά του πίσω στο έδαφος.

Η βασίλισσα σηκώνεται ορθή και βρέχει με νερό απ' τη λεκάνη το φλογισμένο της πρόσωπο. Κάθεται στο γραφείο κι ανάβει το κερί της. Πιάνει το φτερό στο τρεμάμενο χέρι της και βουτά την άκρη της πένας στο δοχείο με το μελάνι. Η στρογγυλή της καλλιγραφία απλώνεται λίγο – λίγο πάνω στην άσπρη περγαμηνή μπροστά της.

'_Εικοστή πρώτη νύχτα απόψε, του τελευταίου φεγγαριού του χειμώνα. Και το ίδιο πάλι όνειρο ξανάρθε …'_

Το παραπόρτι που χωρίζει τη βασιλική κάμαρη απ' το δωμάτιο της μικρούλας ανοίγει κι η μαυρομάλλα με το σημάδι του δράκου στο μέτωπο κάνει την είσοδό της, κάπως αργοπορημένα.

'Ναζουάντα!'

Το κοριτσάκι χαμογελά πονεμένα. Τα γυμνά της πέλματα σέρνονται πάνω στις παγωμένες πλάκες του πέτρινου δαπέδου. Έρχεται και κάθεται στην άκρη του βασιλικού κρεβατιού, μαζεύοντας κι αγκαλιάζοντας τα πόδια, ακουμπώντας το σαγόνι της στα γόνατα.

'Πήγαινε να κοιμηθείς Έλβα. Ένα όνειρο ήταν μονάχα.'

Η μικρούλα κουνά σκεπτική το μαυρομάλλικο κεφάλι.

'… μονάχα! …'

Η βασίλισσα σηκώνεται και ισιώνει περήφανα τους ώμους. Έξω η αυγή θέλει ακόμα ώρες πολλές για να ροδίσει. Ο χαμένος ύπνος θα χρησιμεύσει για να εργαστεί μέσα στη νύχτα. Οι υποθέσεις του κράτους είναι πολλές και δύσκολες κι η βασίλισσα αποφασισμένη να τις διεκπεραιώσει όλες. Πλησιάζει το κορίτσι κι αποφασιστικά την σηκώνει απ' τα χέρια.

'Πήγαινε να κοιμηθείς, μικρούλα! Όσο για μένα … έχω να δουλέψω.'

Πεισματάρικα εκείνη δείχνει με το δάκτυλο το άδειο κρεβάτι.

'Δεν θέλω να σε αφήσω μονάχη. Άσε με να μείνω απόψε κοντά σου. Ούτε κι εγώ αντέχω να μείνω μόνη μετά από … αυτό.'

Η βασίλισσα στέκει σκεπτική για λίγο. Ίσως η παρουσία του κοριτσιού να πάρει απ' το νου της τις μαύρες σκέψεις.

… _ήταν εκείνος που κρατούσε και πάλι τη φωτιά …_

Ξαπλώνει τη μικρούλα στο βασιλικό κρεβάτι και τη σκεπάζει με τα δικά της στρωσίδια. Ρίχνει ακόμα δυο κούτσουρα χοντρά στο τζάκι, να δυναμώσει τη ζέστη κι ανατριχιάζει στη θέα της φωτιάς που τρώει λαίμαργα το ξύλο.

'Μη …' ακούγεται από πίσω της αδύναμη η φωνή της Έλβα. 'Μην το κάνεις αυτό στον εαυτό σου. Έλα κι εσύ κοντά μου να ξαπλώσεις. Τι αξία έχει να κατέχεις τόση δύναμη, όταν δεν κοιμάσαι καν τα βράδια;'

Το κορίτσι – βασίλισσα χαμογελά θλιμμένα κι αποτραβιέται απ' τη φωτιά, στρέφοντας τα μάτια προς την άλλη.

'Κάποιος που κατέχει την εξουσία, δεν θα έπρεπε να την κατέχει για τα δικά του οφέλη, αλλά για να ευεργετεί τους άλλους. Τον κόσμο, του οποίου την αρχηγία ανέλαβε.'

Κάθεται ξανά μπροστά στο γραφείο της και, καθώς λεπτό το λεπτό η αναστάτωση μέσα της καταλαγιάζει, παρακολουθεί τα μάτια της μικρούλας να κλείνουν πάνω στο χλωμό μαξιλάρι. Η ανάσα της γυρνά στο κανονικό και πιάνει την πένα της ξανά απαλά με τα ακροδάκτυλα. Γέρνοντας πάνω απ' τη σχεδόν λευκή σελίδα και πριν αφοσιωθεί στη σοβαρή δουλειά της, χαράζει μια ακόμα λέξη. Ένα όνομα παλιό, εδώ και καιρό ανείπωτο, όνομα που κανονικά θα 'πρεπε να το 'χει ξεχάσει. Μα αυτό το όνομα πάντα ζει μισοκρυμένο πίσω απ' τις σκιές του νου της. Χωμένο ανάμεσα στις χαραμάδες της καρδιάς της. Και στιγμές που μένει μόνη, ή που όπως απόψε ξυπνά μέσα στη νύχτα, βγαίνει και πάλι έξω και τριγυρνά μέσα στην κάμαρα.

Κι η πένα χαράζει αργά, πάνω στη σχεδόν λευκή σελίδα, κάτω από την ημερομηνία ένα – ένα τα γράμματα.

'… _Μέρταγκ …'_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Και λένε πως η βασίλισσα υποφέρει από αγιάτρευτη αρρώστια. Και πως όσοι θεραπευτές και να την είδαν, κανένας δεν κατάφερε ως τώρα να τη γιατρέψει.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	4. Κεφάλαιο 3

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 3.**

Στη βορειότερη άκρη της χώρας, απέναντι απ' το έρημο νησί του Βρόενγκαρντ – την καταστρεμμένη βάση των Δρακοκαβαλάρηδων της παλιάς εποχής – εκεί που τα άγρια κύματα χτυπούν μανιασμένα πάνω στους θαλασσοδαρμένους γκρεμούς της ακτής, εκεί ερχόταν συχνά και στεκόταν. Και άφηνε τον παγωμένο, βόρειο άνεμο να δέρνει το πρόσωπο και το ρούχο του. Να σφυροκοπά στ' αυτιά του και να στριφογυρνά τα μακριά του μαλλιά σα φίδια πάνω στους ώμους και την πλάτη του. Να ξεχύνεται πάνω του και να ξεπλένει με τη φρεσκάδα του την καρδιά και το νου του.

Και πέρα μακριά στον ορίζοντα, αχνοφαίνονταν οι κορυφές των βουνών του απαγορευμένου νησιού. Εκεί όπου θα έπρεπε να είχε μεγαλώσει, εκεί όπου θα έπρεπε να είχε διδαχτεί παρέα μ' αυτόν που ήταν αδελφός του – και στο αίμα αλλά και στην ιδιότητα – μα που τόσο λίγο χρόνο είχαν συχνωτιστεί κι ελάχιστα τον γνώριζε. Να διδαχτούν μαζί από τον αρχαίο δάσκαλο και το χρυσό του δράκο, που το ίδιο του το χέρι, άθελά του, είχε σφάξει. Μόνο αν τα πράγματα είχαν γίνει αλλιώτικα …

Και πολλές φορές ο σύντροφός του κατέβαινε κι αυτός απ' τα ουράνια και στεκόταν κι εκείνος ακίνητος πλάι του. Με τις φολίδες του μεγαλοπρεπούς κορμού του ν' αστράφτουν εκτυφλωτικά, σαν ένα ρουμπινένιο κόσμημα, όταν ο ουρανός ήταν ξεκάθαρος κι έλαμπε ο ήλιος. Ή ν' αντανακλούν πάνω τους τα άπατα βάθη και τους στροβίλους των νερών, ή τις σκιές των μελαγχολικών συννέφων. Και τα κάτασπρα καρφιά της πλάτης και της ουράς του – αυτά στα οποία όφειλε το όνομά του – να γυαλίζουν κάτω απ' το πρωινό φως, σα λαμπρός φάρος, ως τα πέρατα της θάλασσας.

Μαζί, οι δυο τους, κοιτούσαν με λαχτάρα τα απέναντι βράχια, σαν κάτι από εκεί πέρα να τους καλούσε κοντά του. Και είχαν πολλές φορές πετάξει πάνω απ' το νησί, κυκλώνοντας γύρω το λιμάνι και τα χαλάσματα. Μα το ήξεραν καλά, πως τίποτε δεν υπήρχε πια γι' αυτούς εκεί πέρα. Η μαύρη μαγεία του βασιλιά τα είχε μολύνει όλα. Και η προειδοποίηση του Ουμάροθ ηχούσε ακόμα ζωντανή στ' αυτιά τους:

_'… αποφύγετε επίσης τα χαλάσματα του Βρόενγκαρντ …'_

Για όσον αφορά αυτό τουλάχιστον, σκόπευαν να ακούσουν τη συμβουλή του αρχαίου Ελντουνάρι.

Κι όταν χόρταιναν την αλμυρή μυρωδιά της θάλασσας, τραβούσαν κι οι δυο μαζί πετώντας πάνω απ' τα σύννεφα, πιο βόρεια ακόμα. Στο βορειότερο απ' τα μικρά βραχονήσια που είχαν σχηματίσει κάποτε οι σεισμοί και τα κύματα στην εξωτερική ακτογραμμή της Αλαγαισίας. Εκεί όπου, κρυμμένο απ' τα ανθρώπινα βλέμματα, χτιζόταν μυστικά κάστρο ψηλό, δυνατό, για να στεγάσει τους δύο συντρόφους που ήταν απόβλητοι απ' όλο τον κόσμο. Κάστρο, που τα ψηλά του τείχη ανέβαιναν λίγο-λίγο κάθε μέρα με τρόπο μαγικό. Σκοτεινό κάστρο, από μαύρη πέτρα της θάλασσας, λιωμένη από τη φωτιά του δράκου και λαξευμένη απ' τη μαγεία του καβαλάρη του. Μαύρο κάστρο, άλλοτε να φωλιάσουν μέσα του, άλλοτε να κρύψουν τις μαυρισμένες καρδιές τους, τον πόνο, την θλίψη, την μοναξιά, τις ενοχές τους.

Λιτά δωμάτια, με μερικά ράφια με βιβλία στον τοίχο, συντροφιά κι αυτά του Δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ένα ξύλινο τραπέζι, με λιγοστά, λιτά σκεύη, ένα σκληρό κρεβάτι. Κι εκεί ζούσαν, πιο πολύ συζητώντας, αναδεύοντας τα πάθη του παρελθόντος, ή σχεδιάζοντας ένα καλύτερο μέλλον.

Ο σύντροφος έφερνε στο νου του παρηγορητικές εικόνες. Τους δύο τους να πετάνε πάνω από ηλιόλουστες πεδιάδες, όπου αγέλες αντιλόπες έβοσκαν ειρηνικά, μέχρι αυτός να βγει να κυνηγήσει. Να πετούν πάνω από φιδίσιους ποταμούς, ακολουθώντας το ρεύμα τους, καθώς εκείνοι περιέλισσαν ήρεμα τα γαλανά νερά τους. Να κολυμπούν μέσα σε δροσερές λίμνες παίζοντας ελεύθεροι και ξέγνοιαστοι, να ξεδιψούν από γάργαρα ρυάκια που σιγομουρμούριζαν στ' αυτιά τους. Και γύρω τους ζέστη, παχύ πράσινο χορτάρι, σκιές από πυκνά, όμορφα δέντρα για τον εκλεκτό της καρδιάς και του νου του, να ξαπλώσει κάτω απ' τη σκιά τους, να ξαποστάσει.

Και μερικές ακόμα φορές, πιο σπάνια, η σκέψη του Δράκου πετούσε προς τα κει … προς το άγνωστο … Φανταζόταν μπροστά του την εικόνα και την πρόβαλε στο νου του καβαλάρη του: οι δυο τους να κατευθύνονται προς το μέρος όπου ο αδελφός – Δρακοκαβαλάρης με την γαλαζοφόλιδη κυρά του κατοικεί. Και η μεγάλη καρδιά του Δράκου πήγαινε να σπάσει απ' τη λαχτάρα, με τη σκέψη ότι θα δει ξανά το γένος του. Μα ο καιρός δεν είχε ακόμα έρθει.

Κι ο άντρας, νιώθοντας την καρδιά του συντρόφου του να πεταρίζει από την προσμονή, αφήνοντάς τον να ζήσει για λίγο τη χαρά και τη λαχτάρα, κλεινόταν μονάχος σε σκοτεινή κάμαρα και με μαγεία άφηνε ένα φως να αιωρείται στο ταβάνι. Κι εκεί, πάνω ψηλά στο τοίχο, τον πέτρινο τοίχο, τον καμωμένο από σκούρο βράχο της θάλασσας, έριχνε τη ματιά του σε κάδρο μαγεμένο. Μάρμαρο λευκό, που το 'χε ψάξει για καιρό για να το βρει και το είχε φέρει από μακρινό τόπο. Μάρμαρο, που πρότερα είχε στιλβώσει με μαγεία. Κι εκεί απάνω, στην απαστράπτουσα επιφάνεια, η μνήμη του είχε σκαρώσει πορτραίτο εκείνης … της βασίλισσας. Μα όχι όπως την είχε δει την τελευταία φορά που χαιρετήθηκαν, ούτε όπως τη θυμόταν πονεμένη κι ανήμπορη, στην αίθουσα της Προφήτισσας. Ούτε κι όπως τη βρήκε στητή και περήφανη μέσα στη σκηνή της, τη νύχτα εκείνη που, σκοτώνοντας πρώτα τους φρουρούς της, την άρπαξε απ' τα μαλλιά και την έσυρε στη φυλακή της. Μα όπως την είχε πρωτοαντικρίσει τότε, παιδούλα ακόμα, στις σκοτεινές στοές του Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Τότε που, φιλοπερίεργη και φιλική είχε πρωτοέρθει να τον δει στο κελί του. Κι είχε για λίγο κοντοσταθεί στην είσοδο, μια παρουσία φωτεινή, αγνή, πανέμορφη. Κι εκείνος τόσο νέος κι ακόμα άπραγος απ' την κακία και το μίσος, που αργότερα θα γράπωνε την ύπαρξή του. Τότε, που του είχε προσφέρει τη φιλία της, μαζί και την ελπίδα στην ανάστατη καρδιά του.

Κι ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης απλώνει το χέρι κι αγγίζει τον ποδόγυρο απ' το σμιλεμένο φόρεμα. Ανεβαίνει απαλά προς τα καλυμμένα γόνατα και χαϊδεύει τρυφερά τις δίπλες της μέσης. Εκεί όπου το κρυμμένο μαχαίρι με τη χρυσή λαβή, τη στολισμένη με πετράδια, θα βρίσκεται σίγουρα ως τα σήμερα, απειλή για τους εχθρούς, σιγουριά για την κυρά του. Και τα χείλη του άντρα κινούνται ανεπαίσθητα, ψιθυρίζοντας γλυκά, για μια στιγμή μονάχα, τη λέξη της καρδιάς του …

'… Ναζουάντα …'

Κι ύστερα, δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη για την αδυναμία του, καταλαγιάζει τη μαγεία, σκοτεινιάζει το φως και την άλλη στιγμή βγαίνει απ' την κάμαρα την κρυφή, κλειδώνοντας τη θύρα με μυστικά λόγια. Λες και υπήρχε άλλος εκεί γύρω και γινόταν να μπει, να δει τα μυστικά του. Μα και χίλιοι πολεμιστές να πάταγαν ποτέ το κάστρο, η κάμαρα θα έμενε κλειστή σε όλους, για πάντα.

Και κατόπιν καβαλά το Δράκο κι οι δυο τους ξεχύνονται πάνω απ' τις έρημες, τις παγωμένες κορυφές του βορρά, εκεί όπου το χιόνι γίνεται μόνιμος πάγος και δε λειώνει ποτέ. Εκεί, όπου μάτι ανθρώπου ποτέ δεν έπεσε ως τώρα, ούτε πόδι πάτησε. Και σαν χορτάσει ερημιά και μοναξιά και περιπλάνηση, έρχονται νοτιότερα, πάνω απ' τη Σίουνον, την πόλη του βορρά. Κι εκεί στο λόφο, μισοκρυμμένος από την ομίχλη που σηκώνεται απ' τη θάλασσα, στέκει μονάχος και περιμένει …

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Στον καλοφροντισμένο, όμορφο κήπο του βασιλικού παλατιού, εκεί πίσω απ' τους ροδώνες κρύβονται ζευγάρι μάτια φθονερά, μαύρη καρδιά, σκληρή σαν πέτρα, χέρι οπλισμένο με δηλητήριο. Ορκισμένη ψυχή στον παλιό, τον κακό βασιλιά, κορμί σκλαβωμένο απ' τη μαύρη μαγεία εκείνου, διψασμένο για εκδίκηση. Κρύβεται εκεί και περιμένει …

Και κάποια στιγμή η νέα βασίλισσα θα κατέβει στον κήπο της. Πάντα κάθε απόγευμα, για λίγη ώρα, η βασίλισσα κατεβαίνει στον κήπο της. Και περιφέρει το αργό της βήμα μέσα στους ροδώνες, χαϊδεύοντας με τη ματιά της τα λευκά, τα κόκκινα, τα ροζ τριαντάφυλλα κι απ' αυτά διαλέγει και στολίζει το γραφείο και την κάμαρή της. Και ποτέ, μα ποτέ δεν είναι μόνη. Πάντα οι άντρες της φρουράς της προηγούνται ελέγχοντας το χώρο κι εκείνο το μικρό κορίτσι, η μαυρομάλλα με το σημάδι στο μέτωπο, έχει γίνει πια η μόνιμη σκιά της. Αλλά η μαύρη καρδιά δεν νοιάζεται γι' αυτούς. Ούτε τα ξίφη των γενναίων αντρών, ούτε η προειδοποίηση του κοριτσιού, ούτε τα πιο δυνατά μάγια μπορούν να προστατέψουν πια τη βασίλισσα. Η μοίρα της είναι γραμμένη κι ο θάνατος, αργός, τυραννικός, θα γίνει από δω και πέρα ο συνοδός στη βόλτα της. Απρόσκλητος θα μπει στην κάμαρή μαζί της, απρόσκλητος θα πλαγιάσει μαζί στο κρεβάτι της. Και θα είναι αυτός κι όχι άλλος, που θα φιλήσει τα κρύα, τα ψυχρά της χείλη. Κι η εκδίκηση, η τόσο ποθητή, πρόκειται να παρθεί.

Και τα μάτια τα φθονερά χαμογελούν γεμάτα κακία. Η καρδιά η μαύρη πάλλεται ταχύτερα από προσμονή για την ώρα που το δηλητήριο θ' αρχίσει να μολύνει τα αγνά σπλάχνα. Και χαίρεται διπλά και τρίδιπλα, γιατί κίνδυνος κανένας δεν υπάρχει, γιατί η τιμωρία δεν θα 'ρθει ποτέ.

Εκδίκηση …

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	5. Κεφάλαιο 4

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 4. **

Απομεσήμερο στο βασιλικό κήπο της Ιλίρια. Γλυκιά χειμωνιάτικη λιακάδα, που προοιωνίζει γρήγορο τον ερχομό μιας πρώιμης άνοιξης. Εδώ, στα πιο νότια της χώρας, οι νοτιάδες έχουν ήδη ξεκινήσει να φτάνουν, φέρνοντας μαζί τους τις βροχές τους, αφήνοντας πίσω τους περνώντας το νοτισμένο μυρωδάτο χώμα.

Το κορίτσι του κηπουρού φροντίζει και σήμερα – όπως κάθε μέρα της ζωής της – τα βασιλικά τριαντάφυλλα. Σε λίγο είναι η ώρα που πρώτα η φρουρά θα κατεβεί να ελέγξει και η μεγαλειοτάτη θ' ακολουθήσει, παρέα με τη μικρή μαυρομάλλα συνοδό της. Ήδη η άκρη του ματιού της έχει συλλάβει μια ανεπαίσθητη κίνηση στα πίσω μαρμάρινα σκαλιά του κάστρου. Μπότες βαριές και βήματα των αντρών στο πλακόστρωτο της αυλής, κλαγγή απ' το ξεθηκάρωμα των όπλων.

'Έ συ, αγόρι! Ότι φρόντισες, φρόντισες.' Ο αξιωματικός την πλησιάζει με γοργό βήμα. 'Μάζεψέ τα τώρα! Η μεγαλειοτάτη όπου να 'ναι έρχεται κι ο κήπος αυτή την ώρα είναι δικός της. Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις!'

Το κορίτσι του κηπουρού σιάζει το ψάθινο πλατύγυρο καπέλο που σκεπάζει τα σφιχτοδεμένα μαλλιά της, κατεβάζοντάς το ως τα μάτια. Μαζεύει τα σπαρμένα εργαλεία ξανά ένα – ένα μέσα στο καλάθι της κι από πάνω ρίχνει τα χονδροφτιαγμένα γάντια.

'Μάλιστα κύριε.'

Βιάζεται ν' απομακρυνθεί πίσω από ένα παρτέρι, να χωθεί μέσα στην ξύλινη καλύβα που φυλάνε τα σακιά με το χώμα και τα παλιά εργαλεία. Κι εκεί, απ' τη χαραμάδα ανάμεσα σε δύο σανίδες, παρακολουθεί αθέατη τη συνοδεία να εξέρχεται στον φροντισμένο, στον έρημο κήπο. Σε λίγο η φρουρά θα ξεχυθεί ολοτρίγυρα για να φυλάξει και η βασίλισσα θε ν' απομείνει μόνη.

Το κορίτσι του κηπουρού κοντοκάθεται πάνω σ' ένα σακί με χώμα κι ακουμπά τις δυο παλάμες στα χοντρά παντελόνια που ντύνουν τα λεπτά της σκέλη, στα μπαλωμένα γόνατα. Κανείς εδώ γύρω δεν ξέρει πως κάτω απ' τα τριμμένα, χοντροφτιαγμένα ρούχα του κηπουρού κρύβεται το λεπτό σώμα μιας παιδούλας. Όλοι την νομίζουν γι' αγόρι. Ακόμα κι όταν δουλεύουν όλοι στη σειρά μεσ' στα παρτέρια. Ακόμα κι όταν τρώνε το λιτό συσσίτιο στις κουζίνες, μαζί με τους υπηρέτες.

Οι φρουροί της βασίλισσας φρόντισαν σχεδόν αμέσως κι αντικατέστησαν τους κηπουρούς του βασιλικού κήπου με νέους. Κανείς απ' τον καιρό του βασιλιά δεν κρίθηκε αξιόπιστος να βρίσκεται τόσο κοντά στην κυρά τους. Μονάχα ο γέρος και το 'αγόρι' παρέμειναν κι ανακατεύτηκαν μαζί με τους καινούριους.

Τέλος, ως φαίνεται η φρουρά αποφάσισε : κίνδυνος κανένας. Το κορίτσι βλέπει από τη χαραμάδα της καλύβας τη νεαρή βασίλισσα με βήμα αργό να περιδιαβαίνει τα έρημα μονοπάτια. Ακόμα και η μικρή συνοδός της ακολουθεί παράμερα, διακριτικά. Η βασίλισσα πλησιάζει τους ροδώνες κι αρχίζει με το λεπτό της χέρι να χαϊδεύει τα πιο ωραία τριαντάφυλλα. Σε λίγο θα έχει διαλέξει, θα έχει δρέψει μονάχη της όσα διάλεξε και γοργά θα γυρίσει πίσω στο γραφείο και τις δουλειές της. Είναι τόσο λιγοστός ο χρόνος για να χαρεί τον κήπο της, η καημένη η νεαρή βασίλισσα.

Το κορίτσι του κηπουρού βιάζεται να βγει απ' την πίσω πόρτα της καλύβας. Εκεί, όπου μονάχη μια τριανταφυλλιά ανθίζει τους τεράστιους ανθούς της. Μεγάλα, κατακόκκινα σαν το αίμα, ευωδιαστά τριαντάφυλλα. Το ένα ωραιότερο απ' τ' άλλο. Η θυγατέρα του κηπουρού διαλέγει το καλύτερο, το αποσπά απ' τη μάνα ρίζα, του κλαδεύει τ' αγκάθια και τρέχοντας έρχεται και πέφτει μπροστά στα πόδια της βασίλισσας, προσφέροντάς το.

'Κυρά μου!'

Αναστάτωση μέσα στον κήπο, οι μισοί φρουροί έχουν ήδη ορμήξει με τα σπαθιά γυμνά, οι άλλοι μισοί ψάχνουν για συνομωσία. Η μαυρομάλλα συνοδός έχει παραμείνει ήρεμη, η βασίλισσα γελά.

'Νομίζετε πως κινδυνεύω απ' το αγόρι; Νομίζετε πως κινδυνεύω από ένα λουλούδι;'

Οι φρουροί ντροπιασμένοι απομακρύνονται και πάλι. Η βασίλισσα απλώνει το σημαδεμένο της χέρι και παίρνει κι αυτό το άνθος. Μα πριν το τοποθετήσει μαζί με τα άλλα, το φέρνει κοντά στα χείλη, πίνει λαίμαργα τη δυνατή μυρωδιά του. Η ανάσα της ακούγεται βαρύτερη από πριν, πιο δυνατή και πιο παρατεταμένη. Τα πνευμόνια της ανοίγουν για να γεμίσουν απ' τη δυνατή μυρωδιά του. Το μάτι της δεν χορταίνει το κόκκινο χρώμα και την ομορφιά του.

'Για σένα το καλλιέργησα, Κυρά μου.' Το 'αγόρι' έχει απομείνει πεσμένο μπροστά στα βασιλικά πόδια, με το κεφάλι γερμένο κοντά στα μπαλωμένα γόνατα, το γείσο του καπέλου να σκεπάζει τα μάτια.

Τέλος, η βασίλισσα δίνει προσοχή στην μικροσκοπική ύπαρξη μπροστά στα πόδια της. Με το ίδιο χέρι, αυτό που κρατά κι οσφραίνεται λαίμαργα το μυρωδάτο τριαντάφυλλο, ανασηκώνει το πηγούνι κι αποκαλύπτει δυο αθώα γαλάζια μάτια. Λεπτή μύτη γεμάτη φακίδες απ' τον ήλιο. Γεμάτα χείλη, δαγκωμένα απ' την ντροπή.

Η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας χαμογελά με κατανόηση.

'Δεν είσαι αγόρι! Κορίτσι είσαι.'

Χωρίς να μπορεί ν' αντισταθεί στη μεθυστική μυρωδιά του άνθους, το ξαναφέρνει στο πρόσωπο και οσφραίνεται αχόρταγα τη μυρωδιά του. Το κορίτσι του κηπουρού, την κοιτά μέσα στα μάτια.

'Το φρόντισα ξέχωρα απ' τα άλλα. Το πότισα με το αίμα της καρδιάς μου. Για σένα! Έλα να σου δείξω τη ρίζα του. Να έρχεσαι μονάχη σου να τα κόβεις.'

Κι η βασίλισσα μαγεμένη απ' το χρώμα, τη δροσιά, τη μυρωδιά του τριαντάφυλλου ακολουθεί το 'αγόρι'. Και τώρα πια ξέρει που θα βρίσκει τους μοναδικούς ανθούς, τη μάνα ρίζα που τους παράγει. Πίσω απ' την καλύβα, ξέχωρα απ' τους ροδώνες.

'Το ονόμασα 'η καρδιά του εραστή'. Το φύτεψα απόμερα να μη διασταυρωθεί με τα υπόλοιπα του κήπου. Να 'χεις αυτό να το χαίρεσαι, ως να γυρίσει ο καλός σου …'

Και το 'αγόρι' εξαφανίζεται τρέχοντας μέσα στα σκιερά μονοπάτια του κήπου, πριν το μάτι καν προλάβει να δει που κρύφτηκε. Κι η βασίλισσα Κυρά στέκει μονάχη, ρουφώντας αχόρταγα τη μυρωδιά της 'καρδιάς του εραστή' της. Και δεν μπορεί παρά ν' αναρωτιέται … Πώς γίνεται αυτό το μικρό κορίτσι να ξέρει;

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Στην καρδιά της αυτοκρατορίας, πάνω απ' τους βασιλικούς κήπους μπορεί να λάμπει η χειμωνιάτικη λιακάδα, μα πέρα στο βορρά η ομίχλη πύκνωσε πάνω στο λόφο. Πολλά ζευγάρια μάτια κοιτάζουν το σύννεφο, καθώς σηκώνεται πάνω απ' τη θάλασσα, μ' αδημονία κι ελπίδα. Μέρες τώρα περιμένουν … Κι έχουν μαζευτεί πολλοί ανήμποροι … Ολόγυρα ακούς βογκητά απ' τους άρρωστους, τους πληγωμένους, στεναγμούς από τους συνοδούς τους.

_… Θα 'ρθει απόψε, λες; …_

Το μικρό αγόρι τρέχει γοργά ως τα μισά του λόφου, να ρίξει μια ματιά μήπως κι ο θεραπευτής φάνηκε ήδη. Πιο πέρα απ' την ομίχλη δεν τολμά να πάει. Μονάχα ως εκεί που το σύννεφο σκεπάζει τα βράχια. Μόλις βλέπει τα μπαλωμένα του παπούτσια να εξαφανίζονται απ' τα μάτια του, γυρνά γοργά και πάλι πίσω. Πέφτει στα γόνατα και χαϊδεύει τρυφερά το φλογισμένο μέτωπο του αδελφού του, που ψήνεται στον πυρετό για μέρες. 'Κάνε κουράγιο', ψιθυρίζει μεσ' το αυτί του, 'όπου να 'ναι θα πρέπει να φανεί, έχει τόσο καιρό να έρθει …' Κατόπιν η προσοχή του αποσπάται από το γέρο ναυτικό που βαστά πονεμένος τη μέση του. Η υγρασία της υπαίθρου είναι κακή βοήθεια στην αναμονή του.

_… Κι ύστερα λες, δεν θα 'ρθει!..._

Πόσος καιρός είναι που έχει να φανεί; Πρώτα έπεσε το τελευταίο χιόνι. Και μετά πάγωσε. Και κατόπιν αρχίνησε να φυσά ο μανιασμένος άνεμος από τη θάλασσα, που έκανε το κύμα να δέρνει βάναυσα τα βράχια της ακτής. Και το αλάτι έλιωσε τον πάγο κι αυτός ακόμα να φανεί.

Παραμαζεύτηκε λαός στα ριζά του λόφου κι όσοι έχουν συγγενείς μέσα στην πόλη, ή το χρήμα για να πληρώσουν τον πανδοχέα, περνούν τις νύχτες τους εκεί. Όσοι δεν έχουν, ξεροσταλιάζουν στον ξερόβραχο παρακαλώντας.

_… Και πάντα, λες, υπάρχει ο κίνδυνος αυτός να έρθει κι εσύ να τον χάσεις …_

Το αγόρι σκεπάζει καλύτερα τον αδελφό του, να μην κρυώνει. Ξαπλώνει και το ίδιο πίσω του και κολλά το ζεστό του στήθος στην πλάτη του άλλου, σαν δυο καλούπια ενωμένα. 'Θα έρθει απόψε' ψιθυρίζει, πιο πολύ για να τ' ακούσει το ίδιο. 'Το νιώθω!'

Η νύχτα λίγο-λίγο πέφτει – εδώ πάνω στο βορρά, το σούρουπο έρχεται νωρίς – και τα σύννεφα από πάνω τους σχηματίζουν δίνες. Δεν φυσά απόψε κι η ομίχλη έφτασε ως κάτω από το λόφο. Θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς πως είναι σχετικά γλυκιά η βραδιά. Μακρινοί άνεμοι φέρνουν μαζί τους μακρινές μυρωδιές από τα δάση της ξωτικοχώρας. Πευκοβελόνες και σαπισμένα φύλλα, ρετσίνι των δέντρων και υγρό χορτάρι. Και το αγόρι θα είναι ο πρώτος που θα προσέξει το κόκκινο χρώμα τ' ουρανού. Τη χυμένη φωτιά πάνω απ' τα σύννεφα. Και με την καρδιά του γεμάτη χαρά θα διαλαλήσει την χαρούμενη είδηση, να την ακούσουν όλοι.

'Ήρθε!'

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Η νεαρή βασίλισσα κάθεται στο γραφείο της, αφού πρώτα γέμισε τα βάζα του δωματίου με τα καινούρια αποκτήματά της, που κουβάλησε ως εδώ από τον κήπο. Πάνω στην λεία, ξύλινη επιφάνεια, μονάχα αυτό το ένα, το μοναδικό, το μυροβόλο καταλαμβάνει το χώρο μέσα στο ασημένιο ποτήρι του. Μονάχο, ολόδοξο, κυρίαρχο, που να μην έρχεται σ' επαφή με τ' άλλα κι αλλοιώνουν την οσμή και το χρώμα του. Το κατακόκκινο τριαντάφυλλο σκορπίζει τη γλυκιά μυρωδιά του αιχμαλωτίζοντας τις αισθήσεις της, το χρώμα του το μάτι της, η μυρωδιά τη μύτη. Η καρδιά της έχει ήδη ανοίξει κι οι αισθήσεις της έχουν πλημμυρίσει από την παρουσία του.

Με το ένα της χέρι κάνει στην άκρη όλα τα χαρτιά της δουλειάς που την περιμένει και φέρνει ακριβώς μπροστά της το ποτήρι. Θα περάσει τις υπόλοιπες ώρες του απογεύματος κοιτάζοντας την 'καρδιά του εραστή' της. Θα αρνηθεί το δείπνο της, σιγοπίνοντας μονάχα από τη μυρωδιά του. Το σούρουπο βάφει κόκκινους τους τοίχους και τις κουρτίνες της καθώς περνά και φεύγει μέσα απ' το δωμάτιο. Κι η νύχτα πέφτει, φορώντας τα σκουρόχρωμα πέπλα της. Οι υπηρέτριες ανανεώνουν τη φωτιά μέσα στο τζάκι της και καθώς οι λάμψεις αναβοσβήνουν στους σκοτεινούς τοίχους, της φαίνεται πως αντανακλώνται πάνω στα κόκκινα πέταλα. Το λουλούδι αστραποβολά, στα μάτια της τα πέταλα γίνονται ρουμπινένιες φολίδες, μια περιρρέουσα ατμόσφαιρα γεμίζει το χώρο γύρω της και της φαίνεται πως στροβιλίζεται μέσα σε μια κόκκινη καταιγίδα. Ένας ψίθυρος φτάνει από παντού στ' αυτιά της.

_… Ναζουάντα … Ναζουάντα … _

Η βασίλισσα σηκώνεται, κρατά και με τα δύο της χέρια το ασημένιο ποτήρι του τριαντάφυλλου και το τοποθετεί στο κομοδίνο, πλάι στο βασιλικό κρεβάτι. Ούτε καν προλαβαίνει να ξεντυθεί και τα βλέφαρά της γέρνουν σ' έναν ύπνο-όνειρο.

_… Μυρωδιά μέσα σε κόκκινο φως … η 'καρδιά του εραστή' πάλλεται σιγανά και λάμπει μέσα στη νύχτα … δύο χείλη ψιθυρίζουν με φωνή γνωστή κολλητά στ' αυτί της … πάει καιρός που δεν την έχει ακούσει αυτή τη φωνή … _

_'… Ναζουάντα! … έλα σ' εμένα! …'_

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	6. Κεφάλαιο 5

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 5. **

Κύλησαν οι μέρες σαν το νερό στ' αυλάκι. Κάθε πρωινό οι ευγενείς περίμεναν ουρά έξω απ' την αίθουσα του βασιλικού θρόνου της Ιλίρια να δουν την Κυρά τους. Οι υπηρέτες έτρεχαν πάνω και κάτω στους διαδρόμους βιαστικοί να προλάβουν τα θελήματά τους και οι φρουροί, όπως πάντα, με βήμα αυστηρό περιφέρονταν στους διαδρόμους κοιτάζοντας καχύποπτα γύρω τους.

Οι σύμβουλοι μέσα στην αίθουσα των συνεδρίων μάταια περίμεναν την παρουσία της βασίλισσάς τους, καθώς σοβαρές υποθέσεις του κράτους έπαιρναν να χρονίζουν. Κι η ίδια, δυσθεώρητη. Μονάχα η προσωπική της καμαριέρα έμπαινε στην αίθουσα πια, για να μεταφέρει το ίδιο και το ίδιο μήνυμα.

'Η Μεγαλειοτάτη δεν νιώθει σήμερα καλά, αρχίστε εσείς τη συζήτηση κι εκείνη … ίσως αργότερα …'

Οι σύμβουλοι κοίταζαν ο ένας τον άλλο, άλλοι πανικόβλητοι, άλλοι με σημασία. Η Κυρά τους δεν τους είχε μάθει έτσι. Στο τέλος όμως, ανασήκωναν τους ώμους κι αρχίνιζαν τις ατελείωτες συζητήσεις, φτάνοντας πάντα ως ένα βήμα πριν απ' το τέλος. Εκείνη, η Μεγαλειοτάτη είναι που θα λάβει την τελική απόφαση.

Και η βασίλισσα δεν είχε ζητήσει ακόμα θεραπευτή – η υγεία της έδειχνε καλή όσες φορές την είδαν να περιδιαβαίνει βιαστική τους σκοτεινούς διαδρόμους του κάστρου μαζί με τους φρουρούς της, ή να περιφέρεται άσκοπα στα φιδωτά δρομάκια του κήπου της – μα, οι πιστοί της σύμβουλοι έλαβαν κι άλλα πολλά υπ' όψιν τους πριν να της τον στείλουν. Η Κυρά τους δεν έτρωγε, ούτε έπινε πια όπως πρώτα. Κλεισμένη στο προσωπικό της γραφείο μέρα και νύχτα, έδειχνε να εργάζεται πυρετωδώς, καθισμένη συνεχώς πίσω απ' το τραπέζι της, μ' ένα βάζο κι ένα μοναδικό κόκκινο τριαντάφυλλο μέσα του κι εκείνη να γράφει. Μανιωδώς να σημειώνει πάνω σε κενά χαρτιά παράξενα σύμβολα και λέξεις μιας γλώσσας άγνωστης. Κι όποτε σηκωνόταν, την έβλεπαν να κρατά στο χέρι το βάζο αυτό με το τριαντάφυλλο και να το μεταφέρει όπου πήγαινε κι η ίδια. Στο κομοδίνο πλάι στο κρεβάτι της, στο βασιλικό λουτρό της, στην αίθουσα του θρόνου πάνω στο μπράτσο της πολυθρόνας της, ακόμα και στο τραπέζι των συνεδριάσεων, τις λίγες εκείνες φορές που τους τιμούσε πια με την παρουσία της. Και θα έλεγε κανείς πως η προσοχή της ήταν αποκλειστικά στραμμένη πάνω του, ενώ άκουγε αφηρημένη τις συζητήσεις.. Κι ήταν η ιδέα τους, ή η βασίλισσά τους έμοιαζε ονειροπαρμένη σχεδόν όλες τις ώρες;

Η βασίλισσα δέχτηκε τον γέροντα, έμπειρο θεραπευτή που της έστειλε ο πιστός της Τζόρμανταρ. Και κάθισε ήρεμα να την εξετάσει. Και όταν η ανακοίνωση δεν ήταν άλλη παρά: 'Η Μεγαλειοτάτη είναι πολύ καλά στην υγεία της!' όλοι έδειξαν ξαφνικά να αμφισβητούν την αξία του. Μα και οι δύο νεώτεροι που ακολούθησαν, δεν παράλλαξαν και πολύ την πρώτη διάγνωση. 'Η Μεγαλειοτάτη είναι καλά, μόνο λιγάκι κουρασμένη!' Λίγος παραπάνω ύπνος, πολλά υγρά και φρούτα, περισσότερες ώρες ξεκούρασης σε φυσικό περιβάλλον και η βασίλισσα θα γυρνούσε σε λίγες μέρες στα καθήκοντά της. Όλοι έδειχναν ευχαριστημένοι.

Οι περίπατοι στον κήπο πρώτα αυξήθηκαν σε αριθμό και χρόνο και κατόπιν πολλαπλασιάστηκαν. Τα βασιλικά κοσμήματα μπήκαν στο συρτάρι κι η Κυρά τους προτίμησε κάποια συγκεκριμένα κόκκινα τριαντάφυλλα του κήπου της, για να στολίζει μ' αυτά τα μαλλιά, τη ζώνη και το μπούστο της. Ένα ανάκλιντρο μεταφέρθηκε ανάμεσα στους ροδώνες, να ξαπλώνει εκεί η Ρήγισσα, να ευφραίνεται ο νους και η καρδιά της. Και ήταν τότε και εκεί οι μόνες φορές που αν της έδιναν, θα έτρωγε κάτι κι αυτό με το ζόρι. Ως φαίνεται, η ευωδία των ρόδων αρκούσε για να χορταίνει.

Οι γιατροί της δεν το βρήκαν κακό, θετικό μάλλον, αφού η βασίλισσα στον κήπο ανακτούσε την όρεξή της. Οι μάγοι τριγύρισαν τις κάμαρες του παλατιού και τους κήπους, χωρίς να βρουν κάτι το παράξενα επιλήψιμο εκεί. Κι οι σύμβουλοι, οι ευγενείς, οι υπηρέτες, καθησύχασαν τις συνειδήσεις τους. Περαστική αδιαθεσία θα ήταν, θα έκανε τον κύκλο της και θα περνούσε. Οι φρουροί σαν κέρβεροι τη φύλαγαν, κανείς ξένος δεν τολμούσε να την πλησιάσει και εκείνο το μικρό κορίτσι, η συνοδός της με το σημάδι των δράκων στο μέτωπο, τους καθησύχαζε όλους. Η Μεγαλειοτάτη ένιωθε πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Η Ναζουάντα τεντώθηκε νωχελικά πάνω στο ανάκλιντρο, πλάι στη μυστική τριανταφυλλιά της. Οι τελευταίες ακτίνες του απογευματινού ήλιου έπεσαν πλάγια ανάμεσα απ' τα δέντρα και φώτισαν τους κατακόκκινους καρπούς. Η ανάμειξή τους με την υγρασία που άρχισε να σηκώνεται απ' το χώμα, έγιναν η αιτία να πλημμυρίσει ο κήπος άρωμα. Η ευωδία που σκόρπισαν οι ολάνθιστοι ανθοί γέμισαν τα πνευμόνια της νεαρής βασίλισσας, προκαλώντας ταυτόχρονα μία γενική πληρότητα στο κορμί της. Αίσθηση κορεσμού από πείνα, δίψα, νύστα. Τα ρουθούνια της πετάρισαν ευχάριστα και η γλώσσα της πλατάγισε στον ουρανίσκο. Η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας σηκώθηκε, πλησίασε τη μάνα ρίζα και με τις άκρες των δακτύλων χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα πέταλα των παιδιών της. Η 'καρδιά του εραστή' αστραποβολούσε ομορφιά και χάρη και η μυρωδιά της προκαλούσε ζαλάδα. Το φυτό ήταν πάντα καλο-ποτισμένο, καλο-φροντισμένο, μα ο 'μικρός κηπουρός' που της το πρωτοέδειξε δεν είχε ξαναφανεί ποτέ μέσα στον κήπο. Κι όσο κι αν είχε ψάξει η βασίλισσα, δεν είχε καταφέρει να ξετρυπώσει το μεταμφιεσμένο κορίτσι. Ούτε η ίδια, ούτε άλλος κανείς.

Οι υπηρέτες και οι φρουροί της το είχαν αναζητήσει ανάμεσα στους κηπουρούς. Είχαν εντοπίσει το γέρο – παππούς, πατέρας ήταν; – αλλά να τους δώσει κάποια πληροφορία δεν ήξερε. Ναι, το 'αγόρι' κάπου τριγυρνούσε. Αν δεν ήταν μέσα στο παλάτι ή στους κήπους, θα ήταν κάπου μέσα στην πόλη. Συχνά το έσκαγε κι ο γέρος απασχολημένος με τη δουλειά του στον κήπο, δεν μπορούσε να το ελέγξει. Τέλος, η Ναζουάντα ξέχασε το παράξενο αυτό πλάσμα και τον ισχυρισμό του, πως αυτό ήταν η αιτία της ύπαρξης της τριανταφυλλιάς. Η προσοχή της στράφηκε αποκλειστικά και μόνο στο θάμνο. Κάθε φορά που κατέβαινε στο περιβόλι είχε δώσει διαταγή να της στήνουν ένα ανάκλιντρο εκεί δίπλα στη ρίζα της τριανταφυλλιάς και δεν έκοβε ποτέ τα λουλούδια, παρά μόνο όταν πλησίαζαν αυτά να μαραθούν. Παρά καθόταν όση περισσότερη ώρα μπορούσε να πίνει το μεθυστικό χυμό τους από κει, απ' τον ίδιο το θάμνο τους. Εξ άλλου, τα κομμένα άνθη είχαν αποδειχθεί πολύ ανθεκτικά. Ένα μονάχα κατάφερνε να διατηρεί το μεθυστικό άρωμά του και τη ζωντάνια του για μέρες.

Η Ναζουάντα αναστέναξε και ξεκίνησε να γυρίσει πίσω στο γραφείο της ακολουθούμενη από την Έλβα και τους φρουρούς της. Η προσωπική της καμαριέρα βάλθηκε να τη βοηθήσει να αλλάξει τα βαριά βασιλικά ενδύματα, καθώς το δείπνο της την περίμενε πάνω στο τραπέζι.

'Δεν πεινώ, είμαι χορτάτη' δήλωσε η βασίλισσα, απαξιώνοντας το γεμάτο δίσκο. 'Γευμάτισα νωρίτερα, στον κήπο. Τώρα, θέλω να εργαστώ μόνη.'

Όλοι οι υπηρέτες, καθώς και η ίδια η Φάρικα έχουν παρατηρήσει μαζί με τις αλλαγές στην συμπεριφορά και στη διάθεσή της, πως παραμελεί όλα τα γεύματά της, ισχυριζόμενη ότι δεν πεινά. Η Μεγαλειοτάτη έχει αρχίσει ν' αδυνατίζει και καθώς τα πλούσια ενδύματα πέφτουν από πάνω της, η λεπτή της σιλουέτα φαντάζει ακόμα λεπτότερη. Η Φάρικα αποσύρεται υπάκουα, 'ξεχνώντας' το δίσκο με τις λιχουδιές πάνω στο τραπέζι. Ίσως, αργότερα, η βασίλισσα αλλάξει γνώμη ...

Η Ναζουάντα κάθεται και πάλι πίσω απ' το γραφείο της, φέρνοντας μπροστά της το βάζο με το κομμένο τριαντάφυλλο. Οι σκιές μέσα στην κάμαρα πυκνώνουν, μα εκείνο σκορπά τη λάμψη και την ευωδία του. Τριγύρω της ρέουν κόκκινες νεφέλες, καθώς και μαγεμένοι ψίθυροι. Φωνές από τα παλιά, που καλούν διαρκώς τ' όνομά της. Λευκές σελίδες μπροστά της γεμίζουν με παράξενα σχήματα κι ιδεογράμματα κι αργότερα, όταν το σκοτάδι έχει πέσει και το μοναδικό φως που έχει μείνει να φωτίζει τη βασιλική κάμαρη προέρχεται από τη φωτιά στο παραγώνι, ένα μικροσκοπικό πλάσμα υλοποιείται ανάμεσα στις φλόγες. Ένας μικρός, κατακόκκινος δράκος, που ξεφεύγει απ' τα στενά πλαίσια του τζακιού κι αρχίσει να περιίπταται ένα γύρω στο δωμάτιο. Οι φολίδες του γυαλίζουν σαν αστραφτερά ρουμπίνια, ενώ τα κάτασπρα καρφιά της πλάτης και της ουράς του αστραποβολούν σαν λευκός όνυχας μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο. Η βασίλισσα έχει ήδη πέσει στο κρεβάτι, το βάζο, με τη μοναδική 'καρδιά του εραστή' μέσα του, βρίσκεται ακουμπισμένο πλάι της, όσο πιο κοντά της γίνεται και καθώς η ύπαρξή της όλη έχει γεμίσει από το άρωμά του, με τα νυσταγμένα της μάτια παρατηρεί το μικροσκοπικό κόκκινο πλάσμα να πεταρίζει πάνω της, κοντά στις ανοιγμένες κουρτίνες του κρεβατιού.

_… Η Ναζουάντα απλώνει το χέρι, προσπαθώντας να φτάσει το μικρό κόκκινο δράκο, μα εκείνος πετά τόσο ψηλά μέσα στην κάμαρα … Ταυτόχρονα νιώθει μια ζεστή ανάσα να πλησιάζει τ' αυτί της και να ψιθυρίζει γλυκά … σαγηνευτικά … _

_'… Ναζουάντα … έλα σ' εμένα …'_

_… Ο μικρός δράκος κάθεται πάνω στον ένα στύλο του κρεβατιού, ενώ τυλίγει γύρω απ' αυτόν την αγκαθωτή ουρά του ... Κόκκινες ομίχλες πυκνώνουν γύρω της, καθώς μέσα απ' τις σκιές δυνατά χέρια ξεπροβάλουν και την ακινητοποιούν πάνω στο κρεβάτι ... Δύο υγρά χείλη σέρνονται στο εβένινο λαιμό της και σταματούν πάνω στο αριστερό στήθος της … κοντά στο μέρος της καρδιάς της …_

_'… Ναζουάντα … δώσε μου την ψυχή σου …'_

Και η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας, για πρώτη φορά θα νιώσει ένα κενό μέσα στο στομάχι.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Η μαύρη νύχτα έχει πέσει στον κήπο και το φεγγάρι κρύβεται κι αυτό ανάμεσα στα φυλλώματα των πυκνών δέντρων. Μέσα στη μικρή καλύβα με τα εργαλεία, η κόρη του κηπουρού ξεφορτώνεται τα χοντρά, τριμμένα ενδύματα που ντύνουν το ντελικάτο, καλλίγραμμο κορμί της. Φόρεμα κίτρινο, μακρύ, μεταξωτό, στολισμένο με χρυσές δαντέλες και διαμάντια ξεθάβεται από μυστική κασέλα, για να σκεπάσει το λεπτό κοριτσίστικο σώμα. Και χτένα σκαλισμένη πάνω σε κόκκινο κοράλλι χτενίζει τα ξέπλεκα, τα πυκνά, κατακόκκινα μαλλιά, που το τριμμένο ψάθινο καπέλο αποστερεί τις μέρες από την ομορφιά τους. Δώρα βασιλικά, που η κόρη έχει κρύψει, παραχωμένα ανάμεσα στα χώματα και τις βρωμιές της έρημης καλύβας. Δώρα εκείνου …

Μα το καλύτερο, το μεγαλύτερο, το ακριβότερο δώρο, το πιο πολύτιμο, είναι κρυμμένο σε πλήρη θέα πίσω απ' την καλύβα. Η κόρη βγαίνει από την πίσω πόρτα και πλησιάζει τη ρίζα της τριανταφυλλιάς της. Τη στιγμή που οι χλωμές ακτίνες του φεγγαριού περνούν το ασημένιο φως τους ανάμεσα απ' τα φυλλώματα, με λεπτή, αιχμηρή βελόνα τρυπά αποφασιστικά τη φλέβα του χεριού της. Πορφυρές σταγόνες ραντίζουν τους ανθούς και τη ρίζα, καθώς το χώμα πίνει λαίμαργα την προσφορά.

'Αγαπημένε μου … άρχοντά μου …' ψελλίζει η κόρη και το κορμί της ολάκερο καίγεται απ' τη θύμηση του αγγίγματος εκείνου … 'Το πολύτιμο το δώρο σου ποτίζω με το αίμα της καρδιάς μου! Διπλά πολύτιμο για μένα, γιατί αυτό θε να 'ναι το μέσο της εκδίκησης για το χαμό σου.'

Κι η κόρη του κηπουρού γονατίζοντας μπροστά στη ρίζα, απλώνει τα λεπτά της χέρια, χαϊδεύει τρυφερά και φιλά τα πέταλα απ' την ΄καρδιά του εραστή' της, του βασιλιά.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	7. Κεφάλαιο 6

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

_**Κεφάλαιο 6.**_

_… Στην αρχή δεν τον γνώρισε. Δεν τον είχε δει ποτέ της από κοντά. Κι όσες φορές είχε τύχει από μακριά να τον παρατηρήσει φαινόταν τόσο διαφορετικός ανάμεσα στους αυλικούς του από τον μοναχικό άντρα που περιδιάβαινε σιωπηλός τα μονοπάτια του κήπου. Όταν όμως αυτός σήκωσε το χέρι και της χάιδεψε το μάγουλο, τότε μονάχα πρόσεξε το ασημένιο σημάδι στην παλάμη του κι έμεινε ακίνητη σαν πεθαμένη από το φόβο. Κι η αρχική αίσθηση ήταν πως εκείνο, το πρώτο άγγιγμα της έκαψε το δέρμα, αφήνοντας πάνω της σημάδι ανεξίτηλο. Μα οι κολακευτικοί του ψίθυροι κοντά στ' αυτί και το λαιμό της – ψίθυροι για 'το ομορφότερο ρόδο που ζούσε μέσα στον κήπο του' – καθώς κι η ενέργεια που έφυγε από μέσα του και πότισε το κορμί της, λιγάκι την ημέρεψαν. Κι όταν τον ξανακοίταξε στο πρόσωπο, το χαμόγελό του ήταν γεμάτο σαγήνη. Κι όταν της ζήτησε να περπατήσει μαζί του, συντροφεύοντας τη μοναχική βόλτα του, δεν έμοιαζε διαταγή η επιθυμία του, αλλά ταυτόχρονα και δική της λαχτάρα. Της πρόσφερε το μπράτσο κι εκείνη δειλά γαντζώθηκε πάνω του, βαδίζοντας μέσα σ' ένα όνειρο. Το μυαλό της έμοιαζε ν' ανοίγει μπροστά στο δικό του, όπως τα πέταλα ενός μικροσκοπικού λουλουδιού το ξημέρωμα, μπροστά στο μεγαλείο του ήλιου. Ούτε που το κατάλαβε πότε έφτασαν στην έρημη καλύβα του κήπου μαγεμένη ν' ακούει τη φωνή του και ο νους της ήταν ήδη γεμάτος με όμορφες, με μαγικές εικόνες που της πρόβαλε εκείνος. Καθώς το σούρουπο έβαφε κόκκινες τις φυλλωσιές τριγύρω της κι η ξύλινη πόρτα της καλύβας ανοιγόκλεισε μ' ένα απαλό τρίξιμο, η κόρη του κηπουρού πετούσε ήδη πάνω απ' τα σύννεφα. Κι εκείνος, αφού γέμισε τον κοριτσίστικο μυαλό με τη μαγεία του, δεν είχε παρά ν' απλώσει το χέρι και να δρέψει το ρόδο … _

_Συναντήθηκαν πολλά ακόμα δειλινά στην έρημη καλύβα. Της χάρισε τα πλούσια δώρα που ακόμα έκρυβε μέσα σε παραχωμένη κασέλα και μυστικά τις νύχτες τα χαιρόταν. Το κοριτσίστικο μυαλό της πέταξε μαζί του στα ουράνια, παρασυρμένη από τα έμπειρα λόγια, τις έμπειρες θωπείες … Ο νους της γέμιζε απ' τη δική του λαχτάρα, τη δική του δίψα για φιλήματα, τη δική του ηδονή και τα χάρηκε κι αυτή σαν δικά της … Ω, το υπέροχο μυαλό του, το γεμάτο σοφία και πλούτη γνώσεων, που της επέτρεψε για λίγο ν' αγγίξει τις παρυφές του … Οι στιγμές που πέρασε κοντά του την έφεραν κοντά στην υπέρτατη ευτυχία και ζούσε μέρα νύχτα μονάχα με τη δική του λαχτάρα. Και στιγμή δεν νοιάστηκε που τον μοιραζόταν μ' άλλες, αφού αυτή ήταν – όπως τη διαβεβαίωνε – το μοναδικό του ρόδο, το στολίδι του κήπου του. Και μια απ' τις τελευταίες τους βραδιές ήταν εκείνη, που μάγεψε γι' αυτήν την τριανταφυλλιά πίσω απ' την καλύβα … το δώρο του … το όμορφο … το μοναδικό … το πολύτιμο … για κείνη … μονάχα για κείνη … _

_Κι ύστερα εκείνος χάθηκε για πάντα και η νέα βασίλισσα ανέλαβε το θρόνο, μαζί με τους δικούς της ανθρώπους. Ο πατέρας της, ο κηπουρός την έντυσε αγόρι και τη συμβούλεψε να κρύβει την πραγματική ιδιότητά της. Κι έτσι κατάφεραν να παραμείνουν στη βασιλική υπηρεσία ως σήμερα. _

Η θυγατέρα του κηπουρού, κρυμμένη πίσω απ' τους θάμνους, μυστικά παρατηρεί τη νέα βασίλισσα να περιδιαβαίνει με βήμα αργό τα μονοπάτια. Τα άγρια μάτια του κοριτσιού, γεμάτα κακία προσπαθούν να χαρούν με την χλωμή, αδυνατισμένη βασιλική παρουσία. Γιατί είναι τόσο μικρή η χαρά της;

'Αγαπημένε μου … άρχοντά μου … βασιλιά μου…' ψιθυρίζουν τα απελπισμένα της χείλη. 'Την εκδίκησή σου να πάρω και μετά να έρθω κοντά σου …'

Και νιώθει πως η ζωή της ήρθε … και γέμισε από εκείνον … και πέρασε … και χάθηκε για πάντα. Και η κόρη του κηπουρού, αν και τόσο νέα ακόμα, δεν τη θέλει πια τη ζωή της.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Είναι νύχτα σκοτεινή και κρύα. Οι αγριεμένοι αφροί της βόρειας θάλασσας σπάζουν πάνω στο μαύρο βράχο του μικρού έρημου νησιού, κατοικία του μοναχικού Δρακοκαβαλάρη και του κόκκινου Δράκου του. Το πέτρινο εξωτερικό τείχος του κρυμμένου κάστρου αντιλαλεί την ηχώ της μανιασμένης θάλασσας καθώς τα κύματα ξεχύνονται απειλητικά, προσπαθώντας το ένα μετά το άλλο να το ξεπεράσουν σε ύψος, στοιχηματίζοντας ποιο απ' όλα θα γεμίσει με την αλμύρα του την εσωτερική αυλή.

Ο Δράκος κοιμάται κι ονειρεύεται απέραντες, έρημες εκτάσεις και κοπάδια αντιλόπες να βόσκουν το αραιό χορτάρι. Και βλέπει την τεράστια σκιά του να προβάλλεται αιφνίδια πάνω στο έδαφος, προκαλώντας τον πανικό στα ευκίνητα, εύκολα θηράματα. Μέσα στον ύπνο του γρυλίζει ευτυχισμένος, καθώς το ειρηνικό τοπίο αλλάζει και τα ταχύποδα ζώα τρέχουν σαν τρελά να αποφύγουν το αναπόφευκτο μοιραίο. Ο μεγάλος κυνηγός από πάνω τους δεν θα δείξει έλεος στα θηράματα. Διπλώνει τις γιγάντιες φτερούγες του και σαν ταχύτατο βέλος πέφτει προς τα κάτω. Τα νύχια του χώνονται στην μαλακή σάρκα, τα δόντια του γεύονται το ζεστό αίμα του απαλού λαιμού, η σπονδυλική στήλη του θηράματος σπάζει μ' ένα έντονο, ικανοποιητικό ήχο. Καθώς αλλάζει πλευρό γουργουρίζοντας χορτασμένος, έχει την ευχάριστη αίσθηση πως αυτός και μόνο αυτός είναι το κυρίαρχο αρπακτικό των αιθέρων της Αλαγαισίας.

Και κατόπιν το όνειρο μεταλλάζει σε ελπίδα. Η γαλαζοφόλιδη Κυρά ενώνεται μαζί του στο κυνήγι και μαζί διαβαίνουν πετώντας ποταμούς και δάση, σπαρμένα χωράφια και λειμώνες, λίμνες και άγριους βράχους της ερήμου. Και καθώς ο κόκκινος ήλιος που δύει πέρα απ' την άμμο βάφει τις φολίδες του με χίλια χρώματα, απ' το ζωηρό, ρουμπινένιο του ροδιού μέχρι το σκούρο πορφυρό του χυμένου αίματος, μαζί της ανακαλύπτει τα ανυποψίαστα θηράματα, μαζί της τα κυνηγά. Και αφού έχουν χορτάσει την τρελή καταδίωξη και το στομάχι τους έχει γεμίσει, τα δύο αρπακτικά των αιθέρων ξαπλώνουν παρέα στη ζεσταμένη νυχτερινή άμμο της ερήμου. Και την ώρα που η χλωμή σελήνη ρίχνει τις πιο φωτεινές της ακτίδες πάνω στις υπέροχες, γαλάζιο – ασημένιες φολίδες της πανέμορφης Κυράς, κάνοντάς τες να αστράφτουν ωσάν πασπαλισμένες διαμαντόσκονη, διπλώνουν τα φτερά τους, αγγίζουν τους λαιμούς τους και τυλίγουν τις ουρές τους, έτοιμοι να περάσουν μαζί τη μακριά νύχτα, κάτω από τον έναστρο ουρανό της ερήμου.

Και από τα ρουθούνια του μεγάλου Δράκου ξεχύνεται μέσα στο σκοτάδι της κάμαρας απαλή λάμψη φωτιάς. Ο νους του ναρκωμένος από την κούραση, το χορτασμό και τη νύστα βαραίνει σε βαθύτερα σημεία των ονείρων. Και καθώς βυθίζεται κι αυτός μέσα στο λήθαργο, δεν μπορεί παρά να αναρωτιέται. Θα έρθει άραγε ποτέ αυτή η νύχτα; Που αυτός και η γενιά του θα γιορτάσουν μαζί;

Πάνω στο σκληρό κρεβάτι του ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης αναπαύεται, ανακτώντας τις ξοδευμένες δυνάμεις του. Η μέρα που πέρασε ανάμεσα στις ομίχλες του λόφου, γιατρεύοντας όλους τους αρρώστους, τους ανήμπορους, τους πληγωμένους που τον περίμεναν εκεί, τον έχει αφήσει αδύναμο, κουρασμένο. Το λιτό βραδινό του δεν στάθηκε αρκετό για να αναπληρώσει το σφρίγος του και τώρα ο ύπνος έχει έρθει να προσθέσει αυτό που το ξερό ψωμί και το λίγο καπνισμένο κρέας δεν κατάφεραν.

Έξω το κύμα λυσσομανά πάνω στο βράχια της ακτής και στα τειχιά του κάστρου, φέρνοντας ως τα αυτιά του τη βοή και τη μανία της θάλασσας. Μα το όνειρο του άντρα που γεμίζει το νου του, μοιάζει να είναι ήρεμο, ειρηνικό.

_… Βρίσκεται μέσα σε ολάνθιστο κήπο, γεμάτο καρποφόρα δέντρα και παρτέρια μ' ανθισμένα λουλούδια. Και καθώς προχωρά μονάχος μέσα στα σκιερά μονοπάτια, ακούει τον μελωδικό ήχο από κελάδημα πουλιών, τον ανεπαίσθητο άνεμο που αναδεύει τα χλωρά κλαδιά και φύλλα. Λεπτό, λινό πουκάμισο και μεταξωτή τουνίκα ντύνουν το κορμί του και στη ζώνη του φορά στιλέτο με στολισμένη πετράδια λαβή. Είναι απόγευμα κι ο ήλιος γέρνει προς τη δύση του, βάφοντας με ζωντανά κίτρινα χρώματα τους γύρω λόφους και τα χωράφια με τα κλήματα, που γέρνουν φορτωμένα από τους __εύγευστους _καρπούς. Κι εκεί, στην άκρη του κήπου τους βλέπει. Η γυναίκα φορά κίτρινο, μεταξένιο φόρεμα, γαρνιρισμένο με χρυσές δαντέλες και στολισμένο με διαμάντια. Κι έχει τα μακριά κατακόκκινα μαλλιά της πιασμένα στην κορφή της κεφαλής με κοραλλένιο χτένι. Κι 'εκείνος' ντυμένος με σκούρο μανδύα, πάνω από βαριά πανοπλία, με γάντια μετάλλινα, σαν έτοιμος να φύγει για μάχη. Στέκει πλάι της, ευρύστερνος, χοντροκόκαλος και με το δέρμα του να γυαλίζει σαν θαμπωμένος από τα χρόνια χαλκός. Η περιποιημένη γενειάδα του και το ελάχιστο ασημένιο που βάφει τους κροτάφους των μαύρων μαλλιών του αντανακλά το χρυσό-κίτρινο φως του ηλιοβασιλέματος. Η γυναίκα στρέφει το βλέμμα της πάνω του γεμάτο λατρεία, καθώς 'εκείνος' της προσφέρει ένα κόκκινο τριαντάφυλλο, κομμένο από το θάμνο που βρίσκεται μπροστά τους. Το χέρι του ανεβαίνει μέχρι το μάγουλό της, χαϊδεύοντας τα κόκκινα μαλλιά. Και έξαφνα, το πρόσωπο της γυναίκας αλλάζει. Πλούσιες, εβένινες μπούκλες ξεχύνονται στους μισόγυμνους ώμους. Στιλπνό δέρμα σαν τη μαύρη νύχτα και σημαδεμένα μπράτσα δέχονται το ρόδο. Τοξωτά φρύδια και αμυγδαλωτά μάτια τον κοιτάζουν στο πρόσωπο με μια διάχυτη αγνότητα … 

'… Ναζουάντα …'

_… Το χέρι 'εκείνου' σέρνεται πάνω στην πλάτη της με ανεπίτρεπτη οικειότητα, σταματώντας στο χαμηλό τμήμα της μέσης της. Τα χείλη του πλησιάζουν με λαγνεία το λαιμό της, ψιθυρίζοντας λόγια που παρασέρνει ο άνεμος και τα φέρνει ως τα αυτιά του παραλυμένου από τον τρόμο Δρακοκαβαλάρη. … _

_'… Ναζουάντα, δώσε μου την ψυχή σου! …'_

'Ναζουάντα!'

Με το κορμί του λουσμένο στον ιδρώτα ο άντρας ξυπνά αναστατωμένος και ανακάθεται πάνω στο σκληρό κρεβάτι. Η ψυχική αναταραχή του προκαλεί και την εγρήγορση του συντρόφου.

_'Ένα όνειρο ήταν μόνο, Μέρταγκ.'_

_'Είδα εκείνον … να την αγγίζει … να τη διεκδικεί όπως ποτέ.' _

Η ιδέα και μόνο του προκαλεί την ίδια φρίκη που του είχε προκαλέσει κάποτε η αποτρόπαια πράξη του _… πυρωμένο σίδερο, που κατευθύνεται από το δικό του χέρι, να κολλά πάνω στο αψεγάδιαστο δέρμα της …οι κραυγές του πόνου της να σχίζουν την καρδιά του … η αποτυχία του να αντιδράσει στη διαταγή του βασιλιά … _

_… Αδύναμος! …_

_'Σταμάτα!'_ Ο Δράκος επεμβαίνει δυναμικά στις μαύρες, απελπισμένες αναμνήσεις του καβαλάρη του. _'Μην το κάνεις αυτό στον εαυτό σου, σ' εμάς!'_

Ο άντρας έχει σηκωθεί ορθός και κατευθύνεται προς το ξύλινο τραπέζι με το κανάτι το νερό πάνω του. Με αποφασιστικό χέρι αρπάζει μια πήλινη κούπα και τη γεμίζει ως τη μέση. Την ίδια ώρα που ένα χλωμό, κόκκινο φως υλοποιείται στη μέση του δωματίου, η τρεμάμενη φωνή του ψελλίζει τα μαγικά λόγια.

'Ντράουμρ κούπα!'

Η βασίλισσα έχει συσσωρεύσει γύρω της πληθώρα προστατευτικής μαγείας και να την κατοπτεύσει κανείς δεν μπορεί. Το γνωρίζει αυτό εδώ και καιρό. Όμως αυτή τη φορά και καθώς η λαχτάρα του αποστερεί από το κουρασμένο κορμί του τις τελευταίες του εναπομείνασες δυνάμεις, προλαβαίνει να τη δει για μια στιγμή να κάθεται πίσω από το γραφείο της, μπροστά στο αναμμένο κερί της και να εργάζεται.

Η Ναζουάντα κρατά το φτερό από την πένα στο χέρι της και απορροφημένη σχεδιάζει κάτι στον ανοιγμένο πάπυρο μπροστά της. Φαίνεται ήσυχη και καλά στην υγεία της κι αυτό προκαλεί έναν αναστεναγμό ανακούφισης που ξεφεύγει απ' τα στήθη του. Καθώς η προστατευτική μαγεία που την προφυλάει υπερνικά τη δική του και η εικόνα της μπροστά στα μάτια του σβήνει, τα χείλη του κινούνται ψιθυρίζοντας το όνομά της.

'… Ναζουάντα …'

Και θα είναι ώρες μετά – καθώς αναστατωμένος μάταια θα προσπαθεί να ξανακερδίσει το χαμένο του ύπνο και τη ξεκούραση, φέρνοντας ξανά και ξανά μπροστά του την στιγμιαία εικόνα της – που θα θυμηθεί πως πάνω στο γραφείο της και ακριβώς πλάι της, βρισκόταν ένα ασημένιο βάζο, με ένα μοναδικό κόκκινο τριαντάφυλλο, παρόμοιο με εκείνο του εφιάλτη του.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	8. Κεφάλαιο 7

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 7.**

Τα γιγάντια φτερά του κόκκινου Δράκου αντανακλώνται πάνω στους αιώνιους παγετώνες του βορρά, καθώς πετά χαμηλά πάνω απ' το έδαφος με τον εκλεκτό του καθισμένο στην πλάτη. Είναι πρωί και ο ήλιος ολόλαμπρος έχει προβάλει πάνω απ' τα σύννεφα, ρίχνοντας το φως του πάνω στο-συμπαγές-νερό-που-δε-λιώνει-ποτέ. Ο Δράκος επιχειρεί έναν περίπλοκο ελιγμό, που του επιτρέπει να γυρίσει το δεξί πλευρό του προς τη γη, ενώ το βλέμμα του στρέφεται προς το απέραντο-γαλάζιο-εκεί-ψηλά, που ειδικά σήμερα δεν σημαδεύεται από κανένα απολύτως βροχο-χιονο-σύννεφο.

Ο εν λόγω ελιγμός προκαλεί σε λίγο τη δυσαρέσκεια του Δρακοκαβαλάρη και ο Δράκος αναγκάζεται να γυρίσει και πάλι την φολιδωτή κοιλιά του προς τους πάγους. Η προσοχή του αποσπάται από τις μικρές, παγωμένες σταγόνες υγρού, που σκεπάζουν τις μεμβράνες των φτερών του, σχηματίζοντας χιλιάδες μικροσκοπικούς κρυστάλλους και άλικες αντανακλάσεις. Μέσα στο νου του μεγάλου αρπακτικού προκαλείται ένα δυνατό συναίσθημα αυτό-ικανοποίησης και αυτό-θαυμασμού. Δεν είναι αυτός ο εντυπωσιακότερος, ο ομορφότερος, ο ικανότερος και καλύτερος θηρευτής της Αλαγαισίας; Καθώς η εικόνα του αντανακλάται καθαρότερα πάνω στον πάγο, μέσα από τα βάθη του λαιμού του ξεφεύγει ένα γουργουρητό ικανοποίησης, που όμως διαφεύγει της προσοχής του Δρακοκαβαλάρη του.

Ήταν επιλογή και αίτημα του τελευταίου αυτή η πρωινή 'βόλτα' πάνω από τους αιώνιους πάγους αυτής της βόρειας γης. Η ανάγκη του να βρεθεί μέσα στο κρύο ερημικό τοπίο. Να νιώσει το βόρειο άνεμο να αναζωογονεί τις αισθήσεις και το νου του. Μα εδώ και ώρα, η προσοχή του όλη είναι στραμμένη 'εκεί πίσω' …

Έχουν περάσει περισσότερες από δύο ολόκληρες εβδομάδες από εκείνη τη νύχτα του εφιάλτη. Τη νύχτα που αναστατωμένος είχε ξυπνήσει, πεπεισμένος ότι 'εκείνη' βρισκόταν σε κίνδυνο. Και εκείνη τη νύχτα δεν ήταν η μόνη φορά που είχε επιχειρήσει να την παρακολουθήσει – έστω και για ελάχιστες στιγμές – χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία του. Κατά τις μέρες που ακολούθησαν, η πήλινη κούπα πάνω στο τραπέζι του γέμισε πολλές φορές και πολλές φορές ακόμα τα χείλη του ψιθύρισαν τις μαγικές λέξεις. Όμως όσες φορές την είδε, η βασίλισσα είτε εργαζόταν στο γραφείο της, είτε περπατούσε στους διαδρόμους του κάστρου συνοδευόμενη από τους φρουρούς της, είτε περιδιάβαινε ανάμεσα στα παρτέρια του κήπου της. Μία φορά μάλιστα ξεδιάλεγε η ίδια τα ρόδα που στόλιζαν το γραφείο της.

Και ο απόβλητος Δρακοκαβαλάρης έχει κάπως ησυχάσει από τους φόβους του. Όμως στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού του, μια αγωνία, μία ανησυχία υποβόσκει πάντα.

_'Αν θέλεις, μπορούμε να την επισκεφτούμε'_ προτείνει ο Δράκος τεμπέλικα, καθώς επαναλαμβάνει για λίγο τον ίδιο πλάγιο, πολύπλοκο ελιγμό και αμέσως πετά ψηλότερα, προς το απέραντο γαλάζιο, πριν ο καβαλάρης του προλάβει να δυσανασχετήσει.

Ο άντρας κουνά αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

_'Κανείς δεν μας θέλει εμάς!' _

Ο μεγάλος Δράκος όμως, έχει αντίθετη άποψη.

_'Μας θέλουν! Όλοι όσοι μαζεύονται κάτω απ' το λόφο …'_

Η τελευταία παρατήρηση προκαλεί ένα θλιμμένο μειδίαμα στα χείλη του καβαλάρη.

_'Στο λόφο λοιπόν!'_ ζητά απ' το σύντροφο της καρδιάς και του νου του. _'Ας πάμε εκεί που μας θέλουν!' _

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_… Ο μικροσκοπικός κόκκινος Δράκος καθισμένος στην άκρη του κομοδίνου της βασίλισσας την παρατηρεί προσεκτικά εδώ και ώρα με τα άλικα, σπινθηροβόλα μάτια του ... _

Πάνε νύχτες και νύχτες τώρα, που το παράξενο, μαγικό πλάσμα στριφογυρνά μέσα στη βασιλική κάμαρα, όμως κανείς ως φαίνεται δεν είναι σε θέση να αντιληφθεί την παρουσία του, παρά μονάχα η ίδια η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας. Ούτε οι καμαριέρες τον έχουν προσέξει, ούτε οι σύμβουλοι που συχνά πυκνά την έχουν επισκεφτεί αναμένοντας τις εντολές της για τις σοβαρές κρατικές υποθέσεις, αλλά ούτε και οι θεραπευτές που μπαίνουν νύχτα και μέρα στη βασιλική κάμαρη, προσπαθώντας να βρουν την αιτία της αρρώστιας της Μεγαλειοτάτης.

Γιατί η Ναζουάντα, η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας εδώ και βδομάδες πάσχει. Η πρόσκαιρη αδυναμία, έχει μετατραπεί σε μόνιμη ανημπόρια. Η μερική αφηρημάδα, σε παντελή έλλειψη συγκέντρωσης. Η ανορεξία σε πλήρη άρνηση φαγητού. Και οι θεραπευτές δεν ξέρουν πώς να ονομάσουν αυτή την αρρώστια, ούτε και πώς να τη θεραπεύσουν. Η βασίλισσα αδυνατίζει και χάνει το νου της, μαζί και την επιθυμία της για δράση και ζωή. Εκείνη, η τόσο δυνατή, η τόσο δραστήρια. Εκείνη που πολέμησε σαν άντρας, μαζί με τους άντρες των Βάρντεν σε τόσες και τόσες μάχες. Που αντιμετώπισε δύσκολες και άλυτες καταστάσεις και όλες τις έφερε εις πέρας. Που αντιστάθηκε στον ίδιο το σατανικό βασιλιά και τα μαρτύριά του. Τώρα χάνεται λίγο-λίγο, μέρα τη μέρα και κανείς δεν μπορεί να δει το λόγο και την αιτία.

Την τελευταία βδομάδα η βασίλισσα περιόρισε τις βόλτες στους κήπους της – το μόνο που φαινόταν να της προσφέρει λίγη χαρά και ανακούφιση. Ούτε και συνηθίζει πια να κάθεται στο γραφείο της και να εργάζεται πυρετωδώς, γεμίζοντας ρολά περγαμηνές με σχέδια και σύμβολα άγνωστα και ακατονόητα. Τις περισσότερες ώρες της τις περνά πια ξαπλωμένη είτε στο ανάκλιντρο, πλάι στην μισάνοιχτη πόρτα του εξώστη της, είτε στο κρεβάτι. Και τις αναφορές που δέχεται για τις υποθέσεις του κράτους από τους συμβούλους και τους ευγενείς της, τις εξετάζει για λίγο με κουρασμένα μάτια, για να δώσει τις εντολές της με αδύναμα νεύματα.

Και τα ελαφρά γεύματα που της ετοιμάζει η ίδια, η πιστή της Φάρικα, είτε τα αρνείται ανόρεκτα, είτε αν τα δεχτεί, ισχυρίζεται πως της προκαλούν αφόρητους πόνους στο στομάχι. Το μόνο που ζητά πια με λαχτάρα η Ναζουάντα, η Κυρά των Βάρντερν και βασίλισσα της Αλαγαισίας, είναι ένα και μοναδικό τριαντάφυλλο από τον κήπο, από μία συγκεκριμένη ρίζα που φυτρώνει πίσω από την έρημη καλύβα με τα εργαλεία. Και μόλις το μικρό αγόρι του κηπουρού της το φέρει, τεντώνει με λαχτάρα τα χέρια, λες να το αρπάξει. Το πλησιάζει όσο πιο κοντά στο πρόσωπο μπορεί και οσφραίνεται λαίμαργα το άρωμά του. Πολλές φορές αποκοιμιέται με αυτό στην αγκαλιά της, με τα πέταλά του κολλημένα στο μάγουλό της.

Όμως σε κανέναν άλλο δεν έχει κάνει τόση εντύπωση αυτή η εμμονή της, όσο στο γέροντα θεραπευτή, που έχει εδώ και μέρες συστήσει να αερίζουν καλά το χώρο του δωματίου από τη βαριά μυρωδιά του ρόδου. Και ο ίδιος είναι που πρόσφατα απαγόρεψε στο αγόρι του κηπουρού να ξαναφέρει τα λουλούδια με το βαρύ άρωμα στη βασιλική κάμαρη.

Η βασίλισσα της Αλαγαισίας με βλέμμα θολό παρατηρεί το μαραμένο τριαντάφυλλο πλάι της, μέσα στο ασημένιο του βάζο, αφημένο στην άκρη του κομοδίνου. Το 'αγόρι' έχει εδώ και τρεις μέρες να ανανεώσει το ρόδο. Μην έπαθε τίποτε η ρίζα της τριανταφυλλιάς της; Και η Ναζουάντα αναστενάζει απλώνοντας αδύναμα το χέρι κι αδράχνοντας τα μαραμένο άνθος. Τα πέταλα μαδούν, σκορπίζονται ένα γύρω πάνω στο πάτωμα, αφήνοντας πίσω τους ένα αμυδρό, διάχυτο άρωμα.

_… Καθώς δύο χέρια εμφανίζονται μέσα απ' το στρώμα της, αδράχνοντας επίμονα τους αδυνατισμένους της ώμους, μια γνωστή φωνή ψιθυρίζει κοντά στ' αυτί της. _

_' … Ναζουάντα, δώσε μου τη ψυχή σου …'_

_… Ταυτόχρονα ο μικρός, κόκκινος Δράκος έρχεται πεταρίζοντας και κάθεται πάνω στο στήθος της, στο μέρος της καρδιάς, βυθίζοντας τα σκληρά, κατάλευκα νύχια του μέσα στην αδυνατισμένη σάρκα. Σταγόνες αίμα πετάγονται και βάφουν το μαξιλάρι, τα σεντόνια και τις κουρτίνες του κρεβατιού και η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας αδύναμα ψιθυρίζει … _

_'… σου έχω δώσει την καρδιά μου …'_

_… Ένας δυνατός πόνος σουβλίζει το κορμί της, και η βασίλισσα στενάζει. Ο μικρός Δράκος ίπταται κι αρχίζει να πετά προς το ανοιγμένο παράθυρο κι εξαφανίζεται για λίγο, για να γυρίσει και πάλι με ένα ολόφρεσκο, κατακόκκινο, σα ματωμένο τριαντάφυλλο – που σκορπίζει άπλετο το άρωμά του μέσα στην κάμαρα – γαντζωμένο στα λαμπερά του νύχια και το αφήνει πάνω της, στο μέρος της καρδιάς της … _

_… Και καθώς η βασίλισσα πίνει λαίμαργα το φρέσκο άρωμα, η ίδια φωνή, σε πιο βαθύ τόνο τώρα προστάζει … _

_'… Ναζουάντα, δώσε μου τη ζωή σου! …_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Την επόμενη μέρα, οι σύμβουλοι και οι θεραπευτές συναντήθηκαν στην αίθουσα του θρόνου και καθώς οι δεύτεροι δεν ήταν σε θέση να κατονομάσουν κάποια γνωστή ασθένεια, ή να προτείνουν κάποια θεραπεία – η λέξη μαγεία, είχε περάσει πολλές φορές από του νου τους και την είχαν ψιθυρίσει όλων τα χείλη, αλλά οι μάγοι διαβεβαίωναν πως σημάδι κακό δεν υπήρχε μέσα στο κάστρο – οι πρώτοι αποφάσισαν να δράσουν. Η Ναζουάντα έπρεπε να πειστεί να ορίσει αντιβασιλέα για όσο καιρό θα κρατούσε η ανημποριά της. Τα ξωτικά να ειδοποιηθούν και δεσμευμένα καθώς ήσαν από τις συνθήκες για ειρήνη, να στείλουν δικούς τους θεραπευτές, που αφού διέσχιζαν τα μαγικά τους δάση προς τη χώρα των ανθρώπων, ίσως κατάφερναν να θεραπεύσουν την Κυρά τους.

Και πάνω σ' αυτή τη συζήτηση, κάποιος ανέφερε πως κάτι είχε ακούσει για κάποιον πανίσχυρο ως έλεγαν θεραπευτή, κάπου στα βόρεια της χώρας. Και κάποιος άλλος ισχυρίστηκε πως ήταν μόνο φήμη, βγαλμένη απ' τους δεισιδαίμονες χωριάτες και ναυτικούς. Ονειροφαντασίες και ψέματα που αναμασούσαν κοντά στο τζάκι, για να περνούν οι κρύες νύχτες του χειμώνα. Αλλά, όχι, επέμενε ένας τρίτος, ο θεραπευτής υπήρχε! Έλεγε μάλιστα πως είχε θεραπεύσει την πεθερά της εξαδέλφης της γυναίκας του υπηρέτη του, που έπασχε εδώ και χρόνια από πόνους αγιάτρευτους. Πώς και δεν είχε σκεφτεί τόσο καιρό να το αναφέρει; Κι όλοι μαζί μιλούσαν, λέγοντας άλλος άλλα κι όσοι δεν ήξεραν ρωτούσαν και βρέθηκαν πολλοί να έχουν ακούσει τις φήμες.

Κι ο αρχηγός από τους Νυχτογέρακες σφίγγοντας τη λαβή του σπαθιού του με έμπειρη δεξιότητα, ρωτούσε να μάθει ποιος να είναι αυτός ο θεραπευτής που το παλάτι δεν τον ξέρει; Αυτός ο παντοδύναμος μάγος, που μέχρι τώρα δεν τον είχαν εντοπίσει; Κι οι άντρες του αμολήθηκαν και συνέλεξαν πληροφορίες απ' το λαό της πρωτεύουσας κι απ' τα χωριά ένα γύρω.

Ήταν θεός της θάλασσας, έλεγαν οι πληροφορίες. Ή άρχοντας των ξωτικών φερμένος στον κόσμο τους απ' την αγάπη των ανθρώπων. Μάγος δυνατός, έλεγαν άλλοι, που με ένα του άγγιγμα και δυο λέξεις που ψιθύριζε, αμέσως γιατρευόσουν. Δεν ήταν άνθρωπος, ούτε ξωτικός ισχυρίζονταν κάποιοι τρίτοι, αλλά πνεύμα, γι αυτό κρυβόταν μέσα στην ομίχλη. Μπορεί να τον ονόμαζαν 'ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο', όμως κανείς δεν είχε δει ποτέ το πρόσωπό του, γιατί απλούστατα δεν είχε.

Και οι Νυχτογέρακες γύρισαν στο παλάτι με τον πλούτο των γνώσεων που οι φήμες των ανθρώπων είχαν εξαπλώσει. Κι οι σύμβουλοι αποφάσισαν.

'… Να του προσφέρουμε χρυσάφι, για να γιατρέψει την Κυρά μας ...'

'… Μα λένε, πως τίποτα δεν δέχεται για τον κόπο του, ποτέ ...'

'… Λάθος, μερικές φορές του αφήνουν λίγο ψωμί ή λίγο κρέας ...'

'… Αν δέχεται τροφή, πάει να πει, πως ούτε θεός είναι, ούτε πνεύμα …'

'… Εγώ θα πάω να τον βρω και να τον φέρω …'

'… Κι αν δεν θελήσει να 'ρθει; …'

'… Θα τον αναγκάσω να 'ρθει και να γιατρέψει την Κυρά μας …'

'… Και πού θε να τον βρεις; Κανείς δεν έμαθε ποτέ αν έχει σπιτικό πού είναι …'

'… Στο λόφο, στο βορρά, πάνω απ' τη Σίουνον …'

'… Πνεύμα είναι των νερών, ή της φωτιάς και του ανέμου …'

Λόγο στο λόγο, οι συζητήσεις έφτασαν κι ως τα αυτιά της άρρωστης βασίλισσας, που ενδιαφέρθηκε να μάθει γι' αυτόν τον πανίσχυρο θεραπευτή.

'Κανείς δεν ξέρει πού να τον βρει, αλλά εμφανίζεται μερικές μέρες που έχει ομίχλη στα βόρεια, πάνω σ' ένα λόφο. Στα ριζά του λόφου μαζεύεται κόσμος κι εκεί τον περιμένουν.'

Και η βασίλισσα σοβαρά το σκέφτηκε. Δεν θα εξαιρούσε τον εαυτό της από τους υπηκόους της. Όχι, δεν θα έστελνε να καλέσουν το θεραπευτή. Θα πήγαινε η ίδια εκεί, στο λόφο να τον περιμένει, όπως όλοι οι άλλοι. Ο καιρός ήταν καλός. Μέρα τη μέρα αλάφρυνε ο χειμώνας. Μεγάλωναν οι μέρες και στέρεψε ο Νοτιάς με τις βροχές του. Πλησίαζε να μπει η άνοιξη, θα αποτολμούσε το ταξίδι. Με τις τελευταίες δυνάμεις που της απόμεναν, έδωσε εντολές να ετοιμαστεί η βασιλική της άμαξα κι η συνοδεία.

'… Μα Μεγαλειοτάτη, η παρουσία σας είναι απαραίτητη εδώ για τις υποθέσεις του κράτους!'

'Κανείς δεν ξέρει ποιος είναι αυτός ο άντρας. Έρχεται, φεύγει, μπορεί να είναι επικίνδυνος, μπορεί και μόνο φήμη …'

Όμως η Ναζουάντα δεν άκουγε πια κανέναν. Ούτως ή άλλως, τώρα τελευταία ήταν φτωχή βοήθεια για το λαό της. Αν δεν βρισκόταν γιατρειά για την αρρώστια της, όλα έτσι κι αλλιώς θα τέλειωναν σύντομα, το είχε καταλάβει. Σε λίγο θα ήταν αργά και γι' αυτήν και για το κράτος. Η Ναζουάντα θα έπρεπε να φροντίσει να ορίσει διάδοχο.

Όταν όμως έδωσε την εντολή στον πιστό της Τζόρμανταρ να μείνει πίσω στην πρωτεύουσα, για να την αντικαθιστά ως να γυρίσει, συνάντησε την άρνηση εκείνου. Ο παλιός στρατιώτης του πατέρα της στάθηκε ανένδοτος. Ας όριζε όποιον άλλο ήθελε αντικαταστάτη της στο θρόνο. Εκείνος, θα πήγαινε μαζί της.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	9. Κεφάλαιο 8

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 8.**

Η αυγή με τα ρόδινα χρώματα αχνοφάνηκε στην ανατολή. Μύρισε το ξημέρωμα σ' όλη τη γη της Αλαγαισίας, μα εδώ, στο βορρά μοιάζει να είναι ακόμα νύχτα. Ο ουρανός σκοτεινός, σκεπασμένος με σύννεφα που κρύβουν πίσω τους τα χιλιάδες αστέρια που ακόμα τρεμοσβήνουν στο στερέωμα.

Πάνω στο λόφο έξω από τη Σίουνον, μέσα στη μικρή σπηλιά που βλέπει προς τη θάλασσα, ο μοναχικός Δρακοκαβαλάρης καθισμένος σε φαγωμένο απ' την αλμύρα βράχο, κάθεται μόνος, περιμένοντας …

Πρωινά σαν κι αυτό σηκώνεται νωρίς συνήθως η ομίχλη απ' τη θάλασσα και σκεπάζει τα ριζά του λόφου. Σκαρφαλώνει έρποντας προς τις πλαγιές, γλύφοντας τους γυμνούς βράχους. Χώνεται ανάμεσα στις ρωγμές της πέτρας και παγώνει τα αραιά αγριόχορτα. Διώχνει τα τρομαγμένα γλαροπούλια, που με τα στρογγυλά σα χάντρες μάτια τους παρατηρούν τα άυλα φίδια των νερών, να σέρνονται προς τη μεριά τους, λες και επιδιώκουν να τα καταπιούν ζωντανά. Κι οι φτερωτοί κάτοικοι των βράχων της ακτής, πεταρίζουν κρώζοντας αναστατωμένοι προς την ενδοχώρα, ή πάνω απ' την αγουροξυπνημένη πολιτεία.

Κι ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης κάθεται μόνος μέσα στη σπηλιά, με την κάπα του βγαλμένη, πεταμένη πάνω στα υγρά βότσαλα μπροστά στα πόδια του. Κάθεται εκεί αναλύοντας με το νου του, το πώς γίνεται η ίδια μέρα, να είναι η καλύτερη και ταυτόχρονα η χειρότερη στη ζωή κάποιου. Και θυμάται …

_… Το κορμί του μουδιασμένο, ακινητοποιημένο πάνω στην κρύα και σκληρή πέτρινη πλάκα, μέσα στην αίθουσα της Προφήτισσας ... Μια σκοτεινή παρουσία πάνω του κι αμυδρό το φως μιας φλόγας, που αντανακλάται στους γύρω τοίχους ... _

_… Ξάφνου το δάκτυλο του βασιλιά χτυπά ρυθμικά πάνω στο νέοσχηματισμένο κάψιμο μέσα στην παλάμη του ... _

_'… Ω Μέρταγκ, τώρα πια έγινες Δρακοκαβαλάρης, άγγιξες το μικρό κόκκινο θησαυρό μου ...' Η φωνή σοβαρή, γεμάτη αυστηρότητα … ίσως και με μια δόση κακίας ... __Tην ίδια ώρα, ο μικρός Δράκος καλεσμένος με μαγεία κάθεται πάνω στο μπράτσο του βασιλιά. Και η φωνή συνεχίζει ... 'Όπως καταλαβαίνεις, δεν μπορώ να σ' αφήσω πια να τριγυρνάς ελεύθερος εδώ και κει. Μου αρκεί το πρόβλημα αυτού του αγοριού απ' τα βόρεια.' Η βασιλική φωνή φτάνει τώρα πια σχεδόν εύθυμη στ' αυτιά του. 'Αλήθεια, Μέρταγκ, η μητέρα σου δεν καταγόταν από ένα χωριό του βορρά; …' _

Την σκληρή ανάμνηση θα την κόψει η παρεμβολή του συντρόφου, που πετά πάνω απ' τα σύννεφα που σκεπάζουν τον ουρανό της βόρειας θάλασσας.

_'Μπορούμε, αν θέλεις, να ταξιδέψουμε και να αναζητήσουμε τον Έραγκον-αδελφό-Δρακοκαβαλάρη.' _

Ο άντρας κατηφής αναλογίζεται την προσφορά κι αντισταθμίζει μέσα του τις συνέπειες.

_'Όχι ακόμα Θόρν. Εδώ γύρω, υπάρχουν πολλοί που μας χρειάζονται.' _

Αλλά και να 'ταν μόνο αυτό; Αν αυτοί φύγουν … Όχι, δεν τολμά να σκεφτεί τα υπόλοιπα. 'Εκείνη' έχει τους φρουρούς, τους ευγενείς, τους μάγους της. Τους μόνους που δεν χρειάζεται κοντά της είναι αυτοί οι δύο … οι καταραμένοι … οι απόβλητοι … Μα, έρχονται όμως ώρες, που πραγματικά θέλει να βρίσκεται κάπου κοντά, ή έστω σχετικά κοντά, για την περίπτωση που …

_'Έχεις δίκιο'_ η φωνή του μεγάλου Δράκου ηχεί χαρωπή στ' αυτιά του. _'Είναι κάποιοι μαζεμένοι στα ριζά του λόφου και περιμένουν την ομίχλη. Αλλά … το πιο ενδιαφέρον δεν είναι τούτο.' _Ο Δράκος εδώ και ώρα έχει αφήσει το γαλάζιο, βαθύ, υδάτινο στρώμα κάτω του και πετά πάνω απ' την ξηρά. _'Μια μεγάλη συνοδεία έρχεται κατά 'δω … Λογχοφόροι στρατιώτες και σιδερόφρακτοι ιππείς! Και άμαξες βαρυφορτωμένες.' _

Ο Δράκος υποτονθορύζει, καθώς με τις παρατηρήσεις του και τις θολές εικόνες που στέλνει από ψηλά, πίσω απ' τα σύννεφα, ενισχυμένες με το άλικο, το γεμάτο μαγεία μάτι του, καταφέρνει τελικά να κερδίσει την προσοχή του καβαλάρη του.

Η μέρα που έρχεται έχει κλέψει κάτι από τη σκοτεινιά του νυχτερινού τοπίου και καθώς οι πρώτες ακτίδες ενός χλωμού ήλιου καταφέρνουν στιγμιαία να διαπεράσουν μερικά αραιωμένα σύννεφα, το οξύ μάτι του Δράκου παρατηρεί μια κίνηση στη μεσαία άμαξα, τη μεγαλύτερη. Τα κουρτινάκια παραμερίζουν, ένα πρόσωπο προβάλει, σκύβει και κοιτά απ' το παράθυρο ως πέρα, τον ορίζοντα.

_'Ω, Μέρταγκ! Είναι μαζί τους και εκείνη! Το θηλυκό με τα δύο πόδια και τα στρογγυλά αυτιά. Με τον αέρα εξουσίας και το σκούρο δέρμα, που βλέπεις στα όνειρά σου.' _

Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης πετάγεται ορθός και ξαφνιασμένος. Αρπάζοντας την υγρή του κάπα τη ρίχνει αναστατωμένος στους ώμους, ενώ η φωνή του Δράκου ακούγεται ακόμα πιο ζωντανή στο νου του.

_'Μην κάνεις έτσι!'_ Είναι ιδέα του, ή του φαίνεται πως ο Δράκος διασκεδάζει; _'Η συνοδεία είναι μακριά ακόμα.' _

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Απ' τη στιγμή που πάρθηκε η απόφαση, μια ομάδα Νυχτογέρακες προηγήθηκαν της Κυράς τους, να ετοιμάσουν στη βόρεια πόλη της Σίουνον την άφιξή της. Ενδιάμεσοι σταθμοί ορίστηκαν στο δρόμο της, χάνια, επαύλεις ευγενών, πολιτείες, ακόμα και χωριά ικανά να τη φιλοξενήσουν, αυτήν και τη συνοδεία που θα ερχόταν μαζί της. Να κατεβεί από την βασιλική της άμαξα η Κυρά, να ξεμουδιάσει λίγο τα πόδια της, να ξαποστάσει. Φρουροί τοποθετήθηκαν σε κάθε λόφο, σε κάθε σταυροδρόμι, σε κάθε λόχμη και πηγή της διαδρομής της κι απόμεναν εκεί περιμένοντας.

Κι ο λαός της Σίουνον ειδοποιημένος, γιόρταζε το μοναδικό γεγονός στην ιστορία της πόλης τους. Καθάριζαν επιμελώς τους δρόμους και το λιμάνι απ' οτιδήποτε μπορεί να είχαν στοιβάξει εκεί οι ίδιοι κι οι δυνατοί αγέρηδες κατά τους κρύους μήνες του χειμώνα. Έβαφαν πόρτες και παράθυρα, τοίχους και μπαλκόνια κι οι νιούτσικες κοπέλες μαζεύονταν τις νύχτες σε νυχτέρια. Και παρατώντας στην άκρη τις προίκες του, ύφαιναν πανί μεγάλο, κλωσμένο με πολύχρωμα νήματα, το θυρεό της βασίλισσας για το καλωσόρισμα. Και καθώς οι μέρες σπυρί-σπυρί μεγάλωναν κι οι ουρανοί λιγάκι ξάνοιγαν και λες ο ήλιος γιόρταζε κι αυτός καμιά φορά μαζί τους, η πόλη καταστόλιστη ανάμενε την Κυρά της.

Στο μεταξύ, πίσω στην πρωτεύουσα η συνοδεία της Μεγαλειοτάτης ετοιμάστηκε κι αυτή. Πλήθος οι σιδερόφρακτοι φρουροί – αρωγή στους Νυχτογέρακες – ευγενείς που δεν θα έχαναν ποτέ την ευκαιρία να δειχτούνε στην βασίλισσα, καμαριέρες που κουβάλαγαν τα βασιλικά ενδύματα και τα στρωσίδια, μαζί και η πιστή της Φάρικα. Πλήθος οι θεραπευτές, οι μάγοι κι ο Τζόρμανταρ ο ίδιος, που, έχοντας αφήσει τα άνετα ρούχα του συμβούλου, είχε ξαναφορέσει την παλιά του φορεσιά, του στρατιώτη. Όλοι μαζί στοιβάχτηκαν σ' αμάξια, ευγενείς και ομορφοκυράδες, υπηρέτες, καμαριέρες, μάγοι και θεραπευτές. Και στην πιο μεγάλη άμαξα, τη βασιλική, η Κυρά η Ναζουάντα μαζί με την πιστή της Φάρικα και το γέροντα θεραπευτή της.

Και η πομπή ξεκίνησε, μα όχι πριν η βασίλισσα επισκεφθεί τους κήπους της και δρέψει αρκετά απ' τα απαραίτητα άνθη. Κόκκινα, μυρωδάτα τριαντάφυλλα, που ο θεραπευτής δυσανασχέτησε ως τα είδε και στραβοκοίταξε τ' 'αγόρι', μα η βασίλισσα στάθηκε σ' αυτό ανένδοτη. Ένα πράγμα μονάχα απόμενε να την ανακουφίζει στην αρρώστια της, το άρωμα των τριαντάφυλλών της. Αυτής της μόνης ρίζας, της υπέροχης του κήπου της, που έδινε τα σπάνια, τα μοναδικά παιδιά της. Όχι, τη Ναζουάντα δεν την ένοιαζαν οι ευγενείς, ούτε οι υπηρέτες, ούτε και τα βασιλικά φορέματα – κι αυτό το έκανε σαφές στον γέροντα θεραπευτή της. Μονάχα οι καρποί της τριανταφυλλιάς της την ένοιαζαν. Κι αν ήταν να πάρει μαζί της κάτι, θα ήτανε τα τριαντάφυλλά της. Γέμισε λοιπόν μ' αυτά τα μαλλιά, το μπούστο και την αγκαλιά της και ξεκίνησαν.

Καθώς η βασιλική άμαξα περνούσε, το τοπίο γύρω της άλλαζε. Από τα καλλιεργημένα χωράφια και τους οπωρώνες του νότου, προς τα άγρια δάση, τα ορμητικά ποτάμια και τους ξερότοπους του βορρά. Κι όσο πιο βόρεια τραβούσαν, τόσο ο καιρός άλλαζε. Σκοτεινά σύννεφα κάλυπταν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του θόλου του ουρανού κι ήταν ακόμα δριμύ το κρύο. Αλλά ο ήλιος συνήθως κατάφερνε να διαπερνά την πυκνή κουρτίνα και να ρίχνει ολοένα και περισσότερο τις χρυσαφιές ακτίδες του πάνω στη γη ζεσταίνοντάς την. Λιγοστά χιόνια απόμεναν ακόμα εδώ κι εκεί, λειώνοντας και στάζοντας απ' τα κλαδιά των δέντρων, ποτίζοντας στις ρίζες το παχύ το χώμα κι οι νερομάνες ήσαν γεμάτες γάργαρα νερά, που έρχονταν τα νιούτσικα τα ζώα, να πιουν, να ξεδιψάσουν. Και το ψηλό χορτάρι έγερνε στο φύσημα του ανέμου, σα να υποκλινότανε κι αυτό στο πέρασμα της Κυράς της Αλαγαισίας.

Κι ένα κρύο πρωινό, όπου τα σύννεφα έλεγες πως είχαν βάλει στοίχημα να μην αφήσουν να φανεί ακτίδα του ήλιου, η συνοδεία έφτασε στη Σίουνον.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Ο μεγάλος Δράκος κρυμμένος πίσω από τα σύννεφα, συνεχίζει να στέλνει εικόνες από ψηλά. Η πομπή έχει φτάσει στην είσοδο της πολιτείας μαζί με το πρώτο πρωινό φως και οι κάτοικοι ξεχύνονται στους δρόμους να απολαύσουν θέαμα και να υποδεχτούν την Κυρά και βασίλισσά τους. Οι κοπέλες βγαίνουν μπροστά κρατώντας περήφανα το κεντημένο λάβαρο της Κυράς τους, μερικά λουλούδια από μικρά παιδιά, λόγοι από τους προύχοντες για το καλωσόρισμα και ένα σύντομο μήνυμα από τη βασίλισσα.

_'Όμορφα δεν είναι να σ' αγαπάνε;'_ ρωτά ο Θόρν με λαχτάρα.

Και του Δρακοκαβαλάρη του έρχεται να μπει κι αυτός μέσα στην πόλη, να ανακατευτεί με το πλήθος. Να πλησιάσει όσο πιο κοντά μπορεί, να τη δει με τα δικά του τα μάτια. Ν' αφήσει ελεύθερες τις αισθήσεις του ν' απολαύσουν την φυσική παρουσία της – όπως τότε, στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ – το βλέμμα του να γεμίσει από την εικόνα της, τ' αυτιά του από τη φωνή της …

_'Και γιατί όχι; Γιατί δεν το κάνεις;_'

Η απορία του Δράκου βασανίζει περισσότερο την καρδιά του καβαλάρη του, μέχρι σε σημείο να σκέφτεται να διακόψει την επαφή μαζί του. Υπάρχουν πολλοί στους πρόποδες του λόφου που τον περιμένουν με αγωνία εδώ και καιρό, δικαιολογείται με πείσμα και συνάμα με απελπισία. Κι ύστερα ακολουθεί η παρηγοριά. Υπάρχουν όλοι αυτοί που είναι χρέος του η γιατρειά τους. Μόλις πυκνώσει λίγο ακόμα η ομίχλη …

Το πρωινό φως έχει απλωθεί πια άπλετα πάνω απ' την βόρεια πολιτεία κι οι εικόνες συνεχίζουν τα φτάνουν καθαρότερες στο νου του. Το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της συνοδείας εγκαθίσταται στην πόλη, όμως η βασίλισσα μπαίνει στη βασιλική της άμαξα και συνοδεία με τους φρουρούς της συνεχίζει …

_'Νομίζω πως έρχονται προς τα εδώ, Μέρταγκ!' _

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	10. Κεφάλαιο 9

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 9.**

Βαστώντας το ξεραμένο χέρι του αγκαλιά πάνω στο στήθος, ο άντρας ανέβηκε απ' τα ριζά ως την πλαγιά του λόφου. Τα φίδια της ομίχλης σέρνονταν γύρω απ' τα πόδια του, καλύπτοντάς τα ήδη ως τα γόνατα. Με φόβο και προσοχή σκαρφάλωσε πιο πάνω, γλιστρώντας στην υγρασία των βράχων. Κι έξαφνα τον είδε να στέκει ολόρθος μπροστά του! Μια φιγούρα σκοτεινή, που αχνοφαινόταν ανάμεσα στις πυκνές τουλίπες του ατμού που ανέβαινε απ' τη θάλασσα. Μαύρη κάπα τον κάλυπτε ολόκληρο, ως έλεγαν, μαζί και το πρόσωπο. Στεκόταν εκεί πάνω και περίμενε … Ο άντρας με δέος έσκυψε το κεφάλι.

'Δεν είμαι παρά ένας φτωχός εργάτης που σακατεύτηκε … έχω γυναίκα και παιδιά και δεν μπορώ πια να τους θρέψω.' Η φωνή του ήχησε παράξενη στα ίδια του τ' αυτιά, βραχνή, θολή, σα μέσα από βαμβάκι. Κι ο άντρας ξερόβηξε. Κι ύστερα πιο θαρρετά επανέλαβε … 'Ζητώ την υγειά μου!'

Ο θεραπευτής απέναντί του έστεκε σιωπηλός, σα ν' αφουγκράζονταν ένα γύρω, σα να συλλογιζόταν. Πέρασε ώρα και πάνω που ο σακάτης ετοιμαζόταν να κάνει μια δεύτερη προσέγγιση, νομίζοντας πως την πρώτη φορά δεν είχε καλοακουστεί, ο σιωπηλός κουκουλοφόρος του άπλωσε το χέρι.

'Έλα!'

Ο θεραπευτής τον τράβηξε βαθύτερα μεσ' στην ομίχλη, αρχίζοντας να μουρμουρίζει έναν μελωδικό ψίθυρο, κάτι σαν τραγούδι παλιό, σαν λόγια κάποτε γνωστά, χαμένα από χρόνια, που η δύναμή τους έφερνε μεσ' στην ψυχή τρεμούλα. Δεν κράτησε ώρα πολλή, μα σαν τέλειωσε κι άφησε το αχρηστεμένο χέρι, αυτό με νέα πια ζωή και νέο αίμα μέσα του κινήθηκε. Κι ο εργάτης ο φτωχός, ταπεινά ευχαριστούσε και κλαίγοντας και γελώντας άρχισε το κατέβασμα του λόφου, για ν' ανεβεί άλλος στη θέση του.

Γιατί κι άλλοι πολλοί περίμεναν εκεί με τη σειρά τους στους πρόποδες του λόφου κι ένας-ένας τους ανέβαινε σιγά-σιγά με δέος και μισοχώνονταν πιο μέσα στην ομίχλη. Κι ο άγνωστος θεραπευτής συνέχιζε να ψέλνει τα δυνατά, τα μαγικά τα λόγια.

Κι ήταν τότε που πιο πολύ τους άκουσε να έρχονται, παρά τους είδε.

Οπλές αλόγων και κλαγγή από σίδερο, φωνές που δίναν προσταγές κι οι ρόδες μιας άμαξας να σέρνονται απάνω στα χαλίκια. Κι ο σύντροφος από ψηλά ήταν αυτός που εδώ και ώρα του έστελνε εικόνες. Η πομπή που ολοένα πλησίαζε, αφήνοντας την πόλη πίσω της, είχε πια φτάσει. Μέσα απ' τα μάτια του μεγάλου δράκου είδε …

Μια ομάδα στρατιώτες προπορεύονταν διώχνοντας τον κόσμο. Και ύστερα οι βασιλικοί φρουροί ακολουθούσαν κι ανάμεσά τους, στο μπράτσο του Τζόρμανταρ στηριγμένη, η Ναζουάντα. Έφτασαν στους πρόποδες του λόφου κι όλοι παραμέρισαν για να περάσει εκείνη. Εκείνη, η βασίλισσα, που μόλις κατάλαβε ότι οι φρουροί της κάνανε να διώξουνε τον κόσμο επενέβη. Όχι, η υψηλή βασίλισσα δεν θεωρούσε τον εαυτό της καλύτερο απ' τους άλλους. Υπήρχαν άρρωστοι κι ανήμποροι, καθισμένοι εκεί από μέρες. Η βασίλισσα δήλωσε, πως θα περίμενε κι αυτή με τη σειρά της.

Κάποιοι παραμερίσανε με σεβασμό μπροστά της, αφήνοντάς την να προηγηθεί – κι αυτοί ήταν οι περισσότεροι. Η βασίλισσα είναι το κράτος, έλεγαν. Η βασίλισσα είμαστε όλοι εμείς. Χωρίς αυτήν, δεν υπάρχουμε. Κάποιοι άλλοι βιάστηκαν ν' ανεβούν το λόφο, να γιατρευτούν πρώτοι αυτοί, μη χάσουν τη σειρά τους. Και σαν κατέβαινε ένας-ένας, αντιμετώπιζαν τα γιουχαΐσματα και την αποδοκιμασία του πλήθους. Κι η πονεμένη βασίλισσα, περήφανη, στητή όσο μπορούσε, δεχόταν τη βοήθεια του πιστού της στρατιώτη, κρατημένη στο πλευρό του για να περιμένει.

Κι οι Νυχτογέρακες μόνο σ' αυτό συμφώνησαν, να διώχνουν έναν-έναν απ' αυτούς τους λίγους που προπορεύτηκαν, σαν γιατρευόταν. Γιατί ως είχαν διδαχτεί κι ως πίστευαν, ο συνωστισμός αποτελούσε κίνδυνο για την Κυρά τους. Μα όλοι οι πιστοί πολίτες, με σεβασμό αποτραβιόνταν πέρα, αφήνοντας τη βασιλική συνοδεία μονάχη.

Τέλος, σαν δεν απόμεινε κανείς, μονάχη εκείνη, στο πλευρό του παλιού της στρατιώτη πλησίασε το σκεπασμένο απ' την ομίχλη λόφο. Οι Νυχτογέρακες δυσανασχέτισαν ξανά. Ποιος είναι ο άγνωστος; Μήπως κάποιος κίνδυνος ενέδρευε για 'κείνη; Ας πάνε πρώτοι αυτοί να τον ελέγξουν! Η Ναζουάντα τους καθησύχασε όλους κι αρχίνησε με κόπο την ανάβαση, μονάχα με τον Τζόρμανταρ και την πιστή της Φάρικα να τη στηρίζουν.

Και τότε ήταν που την είδε, με τα δικά του μάτια. Κι απόμεινε με πόνο στην ψυχή να την κοιτάζει. Αδύναμη, σκελετωμένη, με τα βασιλικά ενδύματα να κρέμονται απ' το λεπτό της σώμα. Τα σπινθηροβόλα, τα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια, να έχουν χωθεί, θολά, μέσα στις κόγχες. Και το άλλοτε αψεγάδιαστό της δέρμα, ν' αποπνέει μαρασμό και θανατίλα. Την είχε δει έτσι ξανά, στη φυλακή του βασιλιά κι όταν πριν φύγει μετά τη μάχη, την είχε πρότερα γιατρέψει. Ήταν και τότε αδύνατη και πονεμένη, μα όχι έτσι. Όχι τόσο, όσο τώρα. Κι όσο τη βλέπει να 'ρχεται όλο και πιο κοντά του βαδίζοντας με κόπο, η καρδιά του έχει ραΐσει. Κι όταν στέκει μπροστά του με πληγωμένη την περήφανη ομορφιά της, το χέρι του έχει αρχίσει ήδη να κινείται.

'Είμαι η Ναζουάντα, βασίλισσα της Αλαγαισίας και ζητώ τη γιατρειά μου.' Η φωνή της σταθερή, γεμάτη σιγουριά όπως πάντα.

Αίφνης όλα συμβαίνουν ταυτοχρόνως. Χέρι δυνατό αρπάζει τη βασίλισσα, την αποσπά αποφασιστικά απ' το μπράτσο του πιστού της στρατιώτη και την τραβά πιο μέσα στο σύννεφο την πυκνής ομίχλης. Οι Νυχτογέρακες με τα σπαθιά γυμνά απειλούν, αφού απλώνονται τριγύρω. Κι εκείνη τη στιγμή ούρλιασμα τρομερό σχίζει το λόφο και γδούπος δυνατός, που κάνει τους βράχους της γης να τρέμουν. Κόκκινες ανταύγειες σχίζουν την ομίχλη, φωτιές ξεχύνονται πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια όλων κι οι Νυχτογέρακες για μια στιγμή δειλιάζουν. Γιατί όλοι έχουν καταλάβει πια ποιόν έχουνε μπροστά τους. Ο μεγάλος Δράκος τεντώνει αγριεμένος τα φτερά του, απλώνει απειλητικά τα νύχια, φωτιές και κάπνα προβάλουν απ' τα ρουθούνια του που τρεμοπαίζουν. Και το απειλητικό του γρύλισμα γίνεται φωνή που μιλά στό νου όλων. Αλίμονο σ' όποιον τολμήσει ν' ακουμπήσει τον καβαλάρη.

Η κουκούλα αποκαλύπτει το πρόσωπο, η μαύρη κάπα πέφτει απ' τους ώμους στη γη και τα ατσάλινα τα μάτια καρφώνονται μέσα στα σκούρα, αμυγδαλωτά δικά της.

'Μ' εμπιστεύεσαι Ναζουάντα;' Το σπαθί με το κόκκινο ρουμπίνι έχει παραμείνει στη θήκη. Η δυνατή λαβή πάνω στο τρυφερό της μπράτσο σιγά-σιγά ξεσφίγγει. 'Μονάχοι, εσύ κι εγώ!' Η φωνή του έχει πια πάρει μια πιο απαλή χροιά. Τρυφερή ίσως;

Οι Νυχτογέρακες ακόμα απειλούν, έχοντας ξεπεράσει το πρώτο σοκ του Δράκου. Η βασίλισσα επεμβαίνει, θ' απομακρύνει τους φρουρούς της. Απρόθυμα εκείνοι κάνουν μονάχα μισό βήμα πίσω. Οι μύτες των σπαθιών έχουν ελάχιστα χαμηλώσει. Οι Νυχτογέρακες δεν έχουν ξεχάσει εκείνη τη νύχτα στο στρατόπεδο των Βάρντεν. Το κεφάλι του κόκκινου Δράκου πλησιάζει πάνω απ' τα δικά τους. Το βαθύ του γρύλισμα θα γίνει για καιρό ο εφιάλτης τους. Μα οι γενναίοι άντρες μονάχα στη βασίλισσα υπακούνε που επιμένει. Και τέλος κάνουν ακόμα μερικά βήματα πίσω, πάντα σε εγρήγορση, σε ετοιμότητα πάντα. Οι Νυχτογέρακες ποτέ δεν θα ξεχάσουν.

Ο 'άγνωστος θεραπευτής' ετοιμάζεται να στηρίξει τη βασίλισσα, βοηθώντας την να ανεβεί ακόμα πιο ψηλά στο λόφο.

Μα, έξαφνα κάποιος τον συγκρατεί. Ο Τζόρμανταρ αρπάζει απότομα το μπράτσο του Δρακοκαβαλάρη, προκαλώντας το ξάφνιασμα εκείνου – καθώς στρέφεται να τον αντιμετωπίσει – και την οργή του κόκκινου Δράκου. Όμως ο παλιός στρατιώτης δεν πτοείται από το απειλητικό γρύλισμα που ακούγεται πίσω του.

'Άκουσέ με καλά και βάλε στο μυαλό σου αυτό που θα πω!' η φωνή του έχει μία ανεπαίσθητη απειλητική χροιά καθώς απευθύνεται στον νεαρό άντρα μπροστά του. 'Γιάτρεψέ τη κι από μένα έχεις να δεις καλό. Αν όμως …'

Θυμός ανάβει τα μάγουλα του Δρακοκαβαλάρη. Πάνω στον δεξιό του κρόταφο πάλλεται η μελανή, η διχαλωτή η φλέβα.

'Ποτέ δεν θα έκανα κάτι …'

'Το έχεις κάνει στο παρελθόν!' Η φωνή του Τζόρμανταρ είναι απότομη, κοφτή, σχεδόν εχθρική.

Τα μάγουλα του Δρακοκαβαλάρη κοκκινίζουν περισσότερο, το κεφάλι γέρνει και το βλέμμα του πέφτει στις κοφτερές πέτρες του λόφου. Άλλη μια μαχαιριά στις τόσες άλλες … και όχι άδικη αυτή …

'Τότε … ήταν αλλιώς …'

Ο ψίθυρός του προκαλεί ένα έντονο συναίσθημα στον παλιό στρατιώτη. Το στιβαρό του χέρι σφίγγει του άλλου με δυνατότερη λαβή.

'Γιάτρεψέ τη κι εγώ τουλάχιστον θα έχω συγχωρέσει όσα κακά μας έχεις κάνει. Δεν μπορώ να μιλήσω εκ μέρους όλων, αλλά για μένα, από δω και πέρα, θα είσαι ευπρόσδεκτος.'

Το σοβαρό ατσάλινο βλέμμα του νεώτερου άντρα καρφώνεται έντονα μέσα στα αποφασισμένα μάτια του μεγαλύτερου συμβούλου. Ο πιστότερος ίσως άντρας στο πλευρό του Άτζιχαντ, απ' ότι θυμάται. Σίγουρα θα νοιάζεται για 'εκείνη' σαν πατέρας. Με τη σημαδεμένη παλάμη πιάνει και σφίγγει σταθερά το χέρι που συγκρατεί το δικό του. Αμυδρή ασημένια λάμψη ξεχύνεται πάνω στο μανίκι του άλλου.

'Δεν θα το κάνω γι' αυτό. Γνώριζέ το!'

Καθώς το απειλητικό γρύλισμα του Δράκου σταδιακά μειώνεται και τέλος παύει, οι δύο άντρες αντιμετωπίζουν ο ένας τον άλλο με κατανόηση. Τέλος ο μεγαλύτερος νεύει και χαμηλώνει το βλέμμα παύοντας τη λαβή του.

'Φρόντισε μονάχα αυτά που θα κάνεις να μην τη βλάψουν.' Η απειλή στη φωνή του έχει κι αυτή παύσει, καθώς αντικαθίσταται από την ελπίδα. Ο πιστός σύμβουλος κάνει στην άκρη, καθώς ο 'θεραπευτής' πλησιάζει τη βασίλισσα.

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

'Ναζουάντα …'

Θέλει πολλά να της πει, αλλά τα λόγια χάνονται πριν ακόμα φτάσουν στα χείλη. Πνίγονται μέσα στο λαιμό του. Απλώνει το χέρι κι ακουμπά την παλάμη τρυφερά πάνω στο μάγουλό της. Το πρώτο πράγμα που κάνει είναι να της στείλει ένα κύμα ενέργειας, που δυναμώνει λίγο το αδυνατισμένο κορμί της. Την τραβά ακόμα βαθύτερα μέσα στην ομίχλη. Οι φρουροί το μόνο που μπορούν πια να δουν είναι τα δύο σώματα να διαγράφονται θολά μέσα απ' το σύννεφο. Ένα ξόρκι μαγικό θα εμποδίσει όλους τους άλλους απ' το να ακούνε τα λόγια τους.

'Ναζουάντα …'

'Πάει πολύς καιρός, έτσι;' Λέει θλιμμένα η βασίλισσα. 'Σχεδόν τρία χρόνια.' Τα μαλλιά της έχουν ήδη αρχίσει να κολλούν πάνω στο μέτωπο. Σταγόνες υγρού σχηματίζονται πάνω στα μαραμένα μάγουλα κι η φωνή της ακούγεται πνιχτή μέσα στη βαριά ατμόσφαιρα.

Εκείνος χαμογελά με πίκρα.

'Τρία χρόνια δεν είναι πολύς καιρός.' Μεσ' στην ψυχή του υπάρχει ακόμα κάτι απ' τον πρότερο θυμό του … την οργή … το μίσος … Ναι, τρία χρόνια δεν είναι αρκετά για να έχει ξεχάσει όσα έζησε … όσα έκανε …

'Για σένα, μπορεί …' λέει η βασίλισσα. 'Για μένα όμως;'

Τα όμορφα, τα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια γυαλίζουν παράξενα υγρά. Μέσα στο νέφος της παγωμένης ομίχλης φωτοβολούν με μία ζεστή γλυκύτητα. Η σκούρα ίριδα ξεχωρίσει από το απαστράπτον λευκό που την περιβάλει και καθώς η βασίλισσα κοιτάζει τον άντρα μπροστά της, εκείνος δεν αντέχει να κρατήσει το βλέμμα της. Η περήφανη, η πληγωμένη ομορφιά της χρήζει γιατρειάς άμεσης.

Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης συγκεντρώνεται. Τα μαγικά λόγια αρχίζουν να ρέουν σαν ποτάμι από το στόμα του. Λέξεις γεμάτες δύναμη και μαγεία κι ένα μεγαλύτερο ρεύμα ενέργειας τυλίγει το αδυνατισμένο κορμί της. Καθώς την αγγίζει σιγοτραγουδώντας τα λόγια, η βασίλισσα αισθάνεται το πρώτο κύμα ανακούφισης να αναδεύεται μέσα της και στενάζει. Νέα δύναμη και ζωντάνια γεμίζει τα μαραμένα της σπλάχνα. Καινούρια ζωή αναζωογονεί τους ζαρωμένους ιστούς.

Μα ξάφνου τα χέρια του πέφτουν απότομα από πάνω της. Όλη του η ψυχή αναταράσσεται. Αυτή η αρρώστια δεν μοιάζει με τίποτα που έχει δει ή γιατρέψει ως τώρα. Αυτή η αρρώστια της προέρχεται από μαγεία, δόλια και ισχυρή! Κι απ' όσους μάγους ξέρει, μονάχα … Ένα βογκητό γεμάτο οργή ξεσχίζει το στήθος του θεραπευτή. Καταλαβαίνει τη μαύρη, τη σατανική μαγεία _'εκείνου'_. Όπως την έζησε _τότε_ … και όπως αισθάνεται τ' αποτελέσματά της αυτός κι ο σύντροφός του, κάθε φορά που κυκλώνουν πετώντας τα μαύρα χαλάσματα του Βρόενγκαρντ.

'Ναζουάντα … πώς; …'

Η ματιά του αγριεμένη πέφτει στο μισομαραμένο τριαντάφυλλο που στολίζει το μπούστο της βασίλισσας. Είναι ακριβώς το ίδιο μ' αυτό του εφιάλτη του, ίδιο μ' εκείνο που – σαν το θυμάται – τυραννά τις σκέψεις του τις νύχτες. Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης το κοιτά για μια στιγμή και κατόπιν επιφυλακτικά το αγγίζει. Το χέρι του αποτραβιέται σαν ν' πλησίασε ιοβόλο φίδι, σκορπιό γεμάτο δηλητήριο. Με απότομη κίνηση το αρπάζει, το πετά πάνω στις πέτρες, το τσαλαπατά … Μια ρουμπινένια δέσμη φωτιάς ξεφεύγει απ' την παλάμη του και το κάνει στάχτη.

'Μη! … Το τριαντάφυλλό μου … το τελευταίο μου … το μονάκριβο …' θρηνεί η βασίλισσα, μα απ' τους φρουρούς της κανείς δεν μπορεί να την ακούσει. Ούτε να τη δει, καθώς τους μισοκρύβει η ομίχλη.

Εκείνος όμως έχει καταλάβει τη μαύρη, τη σατανική μαγεία που απορρέει απ' αυτό το 'άνθος'. Πώς βρέθηκε αυτό απάνω της; Ποιος της το έχει δώσει; Η αγριεμένη του ματιά φεύγει απ' τη βασίλισσα που ακόμα θρηνεί για την απώλειά της και πέφτει πάνω στις σκιές εκείνων που κρύβει ένα γύρω η ομίχλη. Κάποιος απ' όλους αυτούς που την περιβάλουν! Κάποιος που παρέμεινε πιστός σ' _εκείνον_! Η διαβολική μαγεία _εκείνου_ διαποτίζει ακόμα το περιβάλλον της βασίλισσας, εμποδίζει το έργο της, παρεμβαίνει στη ζωή της απειλώντας την …

Κι ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης έχει πάρει ήδη την απόφαση. Κανέναν δικό της δεν εμπιστεύεται μέχρι να την γιατρέψει. Και κατόπιν να δει … να ελέγξει …

Σηκώνει το χέρι και την αγγίζει και πάλι στο μάγουλο, αποσπώντας μ' αυτή την κίνησή του τον προσοχή της από το χαμένο τριαντάφυλλο.

'Μ' εμπιστεύεσαι Ναζουάντα; Αν μ' εμπιστεύεσαι, έλα!'

Το άλλο του χέρι απλώνεται προς το μέρος της σ' ένα επίμονο κάλεσμα …

Μαγνητισμένη εκείνη αγγίζει απαλά την παλάμη. Τα ακροδάκτυλά της γλιστρούν πάνω στο ασημένιο σημάδι. Στην καρδιά της νιώθει το ανεπαίσθητο σκίρτημα μιας πρώτης επαφής – η ίδια δεν τον έχει αγγίξει ποτέ της – στην πλάτη της το απαλό σκούντημα απ' το μουσούδι του Δράκου. Και τότε η παλάμη του σφίγγει πάνω στο χέρι της. Δύναμη και ενέργεια απορρέουν από πάνω του, κάτι που της έχει λείψει τόσο …

Η βασίλισσα κλείνει τα μάτια και κάνει το πρώτο βήμα προς το μέρος του …

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Κλαγγή όπλων και συνωστισμός επάνω στο λόφο. Αγριεμένες φωνές, απειλές, θρήνοι και στεναγμοί από άλλους. Ο Δράκος όμως έχει πετάξει και μαζί του έχει πάρει ό,τι πιο πολύτιμο. Τη βασίλισσά τους.

'… Πήρε τη βασίλισσα! Ο αχρείος … το τέρας … Στα όπλα … στα όπλα! … Πήρε τη βασίλισσά μας! …'

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	11. Κεφάλαιο 10

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο. **

**Κεφάλαιο 10. **

Σε μια στιγμή μονάχα ο λόφος ολάκερος γεμίζει κόσμο. Μπροστά οι Νυχτογέρακες και πίσω οι απλοί στρατιώτες, μερικοί ευγενείς που ακολούθησαν τη βασιλική συνοδεία από την πόλη ως εδώ καβάλα στ' άλογά τους κι ακόμα παραπίσω το πλήθος του λαού, που παρακινημένο απ' τις φωνές ορμά και πάλι ως τους πρόποδες. Κλαγγή των όπλων, φωνές μεσ' στις σκιές της ομίχλης, κατακραυγή απ' τους φρουρούς και τον κόσμο μόλις αντιλαμβάνονται το μεγάλο Δράκο να έχει πετάξει ψηλά, μαζί με το πολύτιμο φορτίο του. Η πιστή Φάρικα οδύρεται για την τύχη της Κυράς της κι ο Τζόρμανταρ δαγκώνει αγριεμένος τα μουστάκια του. Πόση ανοχή, πόση πίστη έπρεπε να έχει δείξει σ' αυτόν τον Προδότη;

Ο ήχος από τις γιγάντιες φτερούγες του Δράκου, καθώς αυτές με δύναμη και φόρα σαλεύουν πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια τους, φτάνει όλο και πιο αδύναμος στ' αυτιά τους. Κι ενώ οι φρουροί φωνάζουν και καταριόνται και η όποια διαταγή μοιάζει να είναι μάταιη, πάνω στην αναστάτωση μερικά κοντάρια εκσφενδονίζονται τυφλά προς τα ύψη, χωρίς να βρουν το στόχο τους.

Κι εκεί που λες πως όλα είναι χαμένα, ούρλιασμα θριαμβικό ξεσχίζει το στερέωμα – η χαρούμενη ανταπόκριση του Δράκου στη αναστατωμένη καρδιά του καβαλάρη του – που προκαλεί τρίξιμο των δοντιών και δόνηση των σωμάτων. Καθώς και η φωτιά η χυμένη στα ουράνια πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια τους, που κάνει τους γενναίους άντρες να λουφάξουν. Και μια φωνή ακούγεται μέσα στο μυαλό του Τζόρμανταρ, προκαλώντας στον πιστό σύμβουλο ανατριχίλα.

_'Παλιέ, γενναίε στρατιώτη, εμπιστέψου 'με! Ότι κάνω είναι για το καλό της! Γύρνα πίσω στην πρωτεύουσα κι εκεί περίμενέ την.'_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Η πρώτη αίσθηση ήταν ζαλάδα, καθώς ένα γερό τίναγμα προς τα πάνω έφερε στο άδειο στομάχι της βασίλισσας μια αίσθηση κενού. Και κατόπιν ο δυνατός, κρύος αέρας που χώθηκε ανάμεσα στα ρούχα της παγώνοντάς την. Και ο χρόνος που χανόταν μαζί με τη διάσταση, καθώς ο μεγάλος Δράκος πετούσε … ήταν κάθετα προς τα πάνω; Ή οριζόντια, σύμφωνα με το έδαφος; Η πυκνή ομίχλη γύρω της μετατράπηκε σε μελανά, γεμάτα βροχή σύννεφα καθώς η θριαμβική φωνή του Θόρν έσχιζε τους ουρανούς κι ένας πίδακας άλικης φωτιάς ξεπηδούσε ορμητικά απ' τ' ανοιγμένα σαγόνια του. Και θα είχε χάσει τις αισθήσεις της μαζί με την αίσθηση του χρόνου, η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας, αν δεν ήταν _εκείνος_ εκεί, πίσω της, να τη στηρίζει με το σώμα του … να τη ζεσταίνει …

Πέταξαν έτσι και οι τρεις τους ώρα, δεν ήξερε να πει πόση – να ήταν ο χρόνος που χανόταν; – Κι έξαφνα τα σύννεφα λες και σχίσθηκαν γύρω τους κι αυτοί πέρασαν ανάμεσά τους και φάνηκε ολόλαμπρος ο ήλιος. Ακόμα ζαλισμένη η βασίλισσα μισόκλεισε τα μάτια κι ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της πίσω, πάνω στον ώμο του Δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ένα εκθαμβωτικό κόκκινο φως την περιέλουσε κλέβοντας την προσοχή της, κάνοντάς την να προσέξει την αντανάκλαση του ήλιου πάνω στις αστραφτερές φολίδες του Δράκου. Κι η Ναζουάντα σαστισμένη παρατηρεί τις σταγόνες της υγρασίας που έχουν επικαθίσει πάνω στα γιγάντια φτερά του επιδέξιου ταξιδευτή των αιθέρων καθώς κινούνται αργά γύρω της, να σχηματίζουν χιλιάδες μικροσκοπικά κόκκινα ρουμπίνια, λαμπερότερα κι από το πιο λαμπερό κόσμημα της βασιλικής κορώνας. Πολυτιμότερα και ομορφότερα από το πιο ακριβό απόκτημα του βασιλικού θησαυροφυλακίου. Και η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας, μαγεμένη, βολεύεται καλύτερα ανάμεσα στη ζεστή αγκαλιά που την προφυλάσσει και καθώς τα μάτια της συνηθίζουν τη λάμψη και οι αισθήσεις της την ζεστασιά και τη μυρωδιά που αναδύεται απ' το κορμί του, αντιλαμβάνεται για πρώτη φορά τους δυνατούς παλμούς της καρδιάς του.

Είναι σαν να βρίσκονται κι εκεί μέσα, βαθιά, φτερούγες και τον ταξιδεύουν. Σ' άλλους κόσμους, εκεί όπου πάντα του ήθελε να πάει, μα που ποτέ ως τώρα δεν βρήκε το δρόμο. Και σαν να ξέκρινε για λίγο το μονοπάτι, τότε, παλιά, στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ – το μονοπάτι που ξανοιγόταν ανάμεσα σε δύο σκούρα, αμυγδαλωτά μάτια – μα γρήγορα το έχασε, όπως νόμιζε, για πάντα. Κι όταν και πάλι διέκρινε για λίγο από μακριά το δρόμο, ήταν κι αυτή τη φορά κλειστός, γεμάτος απ' αγκάθια. Και πίστεψε, ή μάλλον προσπάθησε να το πιστέψει, πως ο δρόμος αυτός για 'κείνον δεν υπάρχει. Και τα τρία σχεδόν τελευταία χρόνια καθημερινά το επαναλάμβανε στον εαυτό του, πως μονάχος του θα ζούσε όλη τη μακρά ζωή του και πως ποτέ του δεν θα το 'κανε εκείνο το ταξίδι. Και τώρα δα, καθώς τη νιώθει κουρνιασμένη μεσ' στην αγκαλιά του, αδύναμη, ευαίσθητη και πονεμένη, η καρδιά του πάλλεται σαν τρελαμένη. Και λες, θα σπάσει.

Το πέταγμα του μεγάλου Δράκου συνεχίζεται. Πάνω της και γύρωθέ της, η βασίλισσα χορταίνει από γαλάζιους ουρανούς και φωτεινές ακτίδες του ήλιου. Ο βόρειος άνεμος φυσά ήπια ανάμεσα στα μαλλιά της κι αναζωογονεί το κουρασμένο της πρόσωπο. Και κάτω τους ένα στρώμα από απαλά, χνουδωτά σύννεφα, που εδώ κι ώρα έχει αρχίσει να λεπταίνει, κρύβει απ' τα μάτια της τη γη, σα μάλλινη κουβέρτα. Μα ξάφνου σχίζεται κι αυτό. Δώθε, εκείθε τα σύννεφα αραιώνουν κι οι κορυφές των απάτητων βουνών αρχίζουν να ξεπροβάλουν. Πόσο ψηλά βρίσκονται … και μα τη θεά που η βασίλισσα λατρεύει, ποτέ στη ζωή της, ούτε στα πιο τρελά της όνειρα δεν έχει φανταστεί το θέαμα που αντικρίζει.

Η οροσειρά της Ραχοκοκαλιάς κάποτε τελειώνει κι εμφανίζονται δεκάδες μικρά νησάκια από σκούρο βράχο σπαρμένα τριγύρω απ' την ακτή. Τα νερά της βόρειας θάλασσας χώνονται ανάμεσά τους, συστρέφονται σα φίδια ασημένια κι άσπροι αφροί των κυμάτων γυαλίζουν από ψηλά, καθώς σπάζουν πάνω στην ακτογραμμή. Καθώς και τα τελευταία σύννεφα διαλύονται γύρω τους, ένα μαγικό θέαμα καλωσορίζει την Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας από ψηλά. Εδώ και ώρα χάνουν λίγο – λίγο υψόμετρο και τώρα πια η βασίλισσα καταλαβαίνει πως η κατεύθυνση του Δράκου δεν είναι άλλη από το μικρό, τελευταίο νησάκι, στην απόληξη των βράχων της ξηράς. Σκούρος, κοφτερός βράχος και πιο πέρα μόνο θάλασσα. Το απέραντο γαλάζιο που χάνεται απ' τα μάτια της κάτω από την εκτυφλωτική ασημένια αντανάκλαση των ακτίδων του ήλιου.

Έχουν φτάσει σχεδόν από πάνω του όταν αρχίζει να το διακρίνει, δύσκολα στην αρχή, μα πιο καθαρά εδώ και λίγη ώρα. Κάστρο ψηλό, μυστικό, χτισμένο στα μισά του μεγαλύτερου βράχου, φτιαγμένο από σκούρα πέτρα της θάλασσας, ξεχωρίζει ελάχιστα, καλυμμένο απ' τη μια του μεριά με φυσικό εμπόδιο την ίδια την πέτρα κι απ' την άλλη το σκούρο του χρώμα. Ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης ξεφεύγει απ' τα χείλη της βασίλισσας. Απ' τη μεριά της ξηράς κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε να το δει κι απ' τη μεριά της θάλασσας θα έπρεπε να κόβει η ματιά του ναύτη σα γεράκι. Και για να το φτάσει κάποιος, θα έπρεπε να ρισκάρει το σκαρί του, πλησιάζοντας κοντά στα γεμάτα ξέρες βράχια της ακτής.

Με γδούπο δυνατό ο μεγάλος Δράκος προσγειώνεται στη εσωτερική αυλή κι η αντανάκλαση του ήλιου πάνω στις φολίδες του κάνει τη σκούρα πέτρα να φωτίσει. Κι ο καβαλάρης πρώτος κατεβαίνει βοηθώντας την, στηρίζοντάς την. Τα πόδια της έχουν μουδιάσει απ' το πολύωρο πέταγμα και τα νιώθει κρύα, παγωμένα, καθώς το αίμα αρχίζει και πάλι δειλά να κινείται μέσα στις φλέβες. Με κομμένη ανάσα τον αφήνει να την οδηγεί κάτω από αψίδες, θύρες κλειδωμένες με μαγεία και μυστικά περάσματα, μέχρι να τη φέρει σε κάμαρα μακρόστενη, μεγάλη. Θα την καθίσει σε πέτρινο θρονί στολισμένο με μαλακά μαξιλάρια, πλάι σε τζάκι καμωμένο κι αυτό απ' την ίδια σκούρα πέτρα, που μια λέξη μαγική απ' τα χείλη του αρκεί για ν' αστράψει μέσα του η πρώτη λάμψη μιας άγουρης φωτιάς. Εκείνη καθισμένη στο θρονί κι αυτός μπροστά στα πόδια της, πεσμένος στο ένα γόνατο.

'Ναζουάντα …'

Τα ίδια λόγια, τα μαγικά ακούγονται και πάλι σαν σιγανό τραγούδι που βγαίνει ψιθυριστά από τα χείλη του. Κι η κουρασμένη, η ταλαίπωρη βασίλισσα νιώθει την πρώτη ενέργεια να γυρίζει πίσω στο αδύναμο, το άρρωστο κορμί της. Μα όσο κι αν εκείνος της δώσει, ό,τι κι αν προσφέρει, σε λίγο όλα χάνονται ξανά, τροφή στη μαύρη, τη διαβολική μαγεία που την έχει αρπάξει. Κι ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης καταλαβαίνει πως το μόνο όπλο που του έχει πια απομένει για να τη σώσει, είναι να χρησιμοποιήσει εκείνο το όνομα που είχε ορκιστεί πως ποτέ ξανά δεν θα πρόφεραν τα χείλη του. Το όνομα, που η χρήση του διασαλεύει την τάξη του κόσμου, το 'Όνομα όλων των ονομάτων'.

Καθώς τα μάτια του ενώνονται με τα δικά της, που τον κοιτάζουν γεμάτα προσμονή κι εμπιστοσύνη – _δυο λίμνες μαγικές είναι τα μάτια της, που τραβούν μέσα τους την καρδιά του. Κι είναι φεγγάρι ολόγιομο το όλο ελπίδα χαμόγελό της, που λάμπει πάνω απ' τα νερά τους. Και μακάρι, τώρα δα, να βυθιζόταν μέσα στα καθάρια βάθη κι εκεί να έμενε για πάντα _– σηκώνεται ορθός κι ενώνει τις δυνάμεις του μ' εκείνες του συντρόφου, που απόμεινε παράμερα να παρακολουθεί.

_'… Μαζί μπορούμε να το κάνουμε Μέρταγκ … Όλα μπορούμε να τα κάνουμε μαζί εσύ κι εγώ …' _

Ο αέρας δονείται γύρω του καθώς αρχίζει με βεβαιότητα και τόλμη να ψέλνει τα δυνατά τα λόγια. Τη βασίλισσα τη διαπερνά τρεμούλα καθώς ακούει και θυμάται … Ναι, θυμάται πως τις έχει ξανακούσει αυτές τις λέξεις. Θυμάται και την ώρα εκείνη που αυτός τις είχε ξαναπεί. Την ώρα εκείνη … τη δύσκολη, μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου … τότε που όλα έμοιαζαν για πάντα χαμένα. Αν δεν το είχε κάνει τότε … αν δεν είχε αποσπάσει έστω για λίγο την προσοχή του βασιλιά, δίνοντας στον Έραγκον τη δυνατότητα να επιτεθεί, όλα θα είχαν την επόμενη στιγμή τελειώσει.

Η βασίλισσα νιώθει το κορμί της να δονείται. Σαν ένα κύμα ενέργειας να διαπερνά όλο της το είναι, ν' αντανακλάται στους γύρω τοίχους φέρνοντας τρεις φορές το δωμάτιο γύρω. Και καθώς η Ναζουάντα πετάγεται ολόρθη με απλωμένα χέρια, μια μαύρη σκιά βγαίνει ταυτόχρονα απ' όλους της τους πόρους, διαμορφώνεται σε σύννεφο γκρίζο πάνω απ' το κεφάλι της, συμπυκνώνεται σε ένα σβώλο φωτιάς και χάνεται απότομα με μία λάμψη. Ο μεγάλος Δράκος βρυχάται τη έκστασή του κι η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας λιποθυμά μέσα στην αγκαλιά του Δρακοκαβαλάρη.

Δεν θα αργήσει να συνέλθει χάρις στη δύναμη και την ενέργεια που εκείνος περνά απ' το κορμί του στο δικό της. Είναι γερή, θεραπευμένη, μα αδύναμη. Μπρος στο πέτρινο θρονί έχει στρωθεί τραπέζι με ότι υπήρχε μεσ' στο κάστρο. Η βασίλισσα δέχεται μ' ευγνωμοσύνη το δροσερό νερό και το μαύρο, μπαγιάτικο ψωμί από σίκαλη, βουτηγμένο σε κόκκινο, δυνατό κρασί, καθώς και μια μικρή κούπα από βρασμένα λάχανα. Και καθώς καταπίνει λαίμαργα το φαγητό της, νιώθει σα να μη γεύτηκε ποτέ της κάτι νοστιμότερο. Το χέρι της δεν τρέμει πια, νέο αίμα κυλά γοργά μέσα στις φλέβες της και αναζωογονεί το είναι της, καθώς το λιτό γεύμα του Δρακοκαβαλάρη θα είναι οι πρώτες της δυνάμεις για τη νέα ζωή της. Εκείνος κάθεται αντίκρυ της, σε κάποια απόσταση, βαριανασαίνοντας και προσπαθώντας να ανακτήσει μέρος απ' τις ξοδεμένες του δυνάμεις κι ο Δράκος έχει βγει να κυνηγήσει. Το κρέας που θα φέρει ο μεγάλος θηρευτής, θα γίνει κι αυτό τροφή για την Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας. Για να ξεκινήσει το ταξίδι της επιστροφής, τη νέα εποχή της βασιλείας και της δύναμής της.

Ο άντρας νιώθει την ένταση του Δράκου καθώς από ψηλά ανιχνεύει τα δάση της Ραχοκοκαλιάς εντοπίζοντας μια αγέλη ελάφια. Η καρδιά του ξεσηκώνεται απ' την ορμή του συντρόφου, όπως αυτός ορμά σαν θανατηφόρο βέλος και μπήγει τα νύχια του στο μαλακό σώμα. Και καθώς το στόμα του γεμίζει γεύση από αίμα, αναγκάζεται να διακόψει την επαφή, απομονώνοντας τον εαυτό του απ' το κτηνώδες αίσθημα. Η ματιά του καρφώνεται στο κορίτσι απέναντί του και καθώς εκείνη με βουλιμία καθαρίζει τα τελευταία υπολείμματα της κούπας, τα χείλη του σπάζουν σ' ένα ανεπαίσθητο χαμόγελο.

_… Ναζουάντα …_

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	12. Κεφάλαιο 11

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο. **

**Κεφάλαιο 11. **

Πυρσοί αναμμένοι και γυμνά σπαθιά, καλπασμός των αλόγων κι αφροί που στάζουν απ' τα μουσούδια τους, απεγνωσμένες διαταγές, που όλοι έχουν πικρά καταλάβει πως είναι αδύνατο να εκτελεστούν … Κι αλλού, κλαγγή από θώρακες και μπότες που ποδοβολούν πάνω στις πέτρες …

Από τη στιγμή που ο κόκκινος Δράκος απογειώθηκε απ' το λόφο μαζί με την αρπαγμένη βασίλισσα, οι γενναίοι φρουροί και στρατιώτες σχημάτισαν ομάδες πεζών και καβαλάρηδων, χωρίστηκαν κι αρχίνησαν την έρευνα. Μα τα δάση της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, καθώς και οι γύρω τόποι αποδείχτηκαν αδιάβατοι. Κι ο πονηρός Δράκος με τον Προδότη καβαλάρη του, σίγουρα θα έφερναν τη βασίλισσα σε μέρη απάτητα, απροσπέλαστα. Όμως οι γενναίοι άντρες στιγμή δεν έπαψαν να ψάχνουν γι 'κείνη, την τόσο αγαπητή, την τόσο πολύτιμη.

Η νύχτα έχει πέσει κι οι Νυχτογέρακες δεν έχουν σταματήσει την έρευνα για την Κυρά τους. Τη μάταιη έρευνα, όπως όλοι μέσα τους έχουν καταλάβει μα κανείς δεν έχει την τόλμη να το εκφράσει με λόγια. Κι ο Τζόρμανταρ ο ίδιος μπροστά τους οδηγεί, έχοντας σχεδόν παραφρονήσει απ' την απελπισία. Δεν είναι αυτός ο υπεύθυνος για το κακό; Αυτός δεν την οδήγησε μέχρι την πλαγιά του λόφου; Αυτός δεν είναι που την άφησε μονάχη μαζί του; Με τον καταραμένο, τον Προδότη! Έτσι σκέφτεται ο παλιός στρατηγός του Άτζιχαντ και τωρινός σύμβουλος της βασίλισσας και τα βάζει με τον εαυτό του. Γιατί να δώσει πίστη στον εχθρό; Τι κι αν αυτός του μίλησε μέσα στο μυαλό του; Τι κι αν επιχείρησε να δικαιολογήσει τη βδελυρή του πράξη; Αν ήθελε το καλό της βασίλισσας θα την είχε γιατρέψει εκεί, μπροστά σε όλους, όπως έκανε με τους κοινούς πολίτες. Κι όσο για την υπόδειξη, να γυρίσει πίσω στην πρωτεύουσα κι εκεί να περιμένει, ο πιστός σύμβουλος δεν τον έχει πιστέψει. Οργάνωσε αμέσως το στρατό και τη φρουρά σε ομάδες έρευνας, ζήτησε κι ενισχύσεις από τους πολίτες και τους ναύτες κι όλοι μαζί, άλλοι από ξηρά κι άλλοι από θάλασσα, ξεκίνησαν να ψάχνουν τη βασίλισσα.

Μα η νύχτα έχει πέσει, τα άλογα κοντεύουν να σκάσουν απ' την τρεχάλα κι εκείνη πουθενά …

_~o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~_

Η βασίλισσα θα ξυπνήσει πάνω σε σκληρό κρεβάτι. Καθώς γυρίζει στο ένα της πλευρό, μια μυρωδιά δυνατή, νόστιμη, θα τρυπήσει τα ρουθούνια της. Μυρωδιά από ψημένο κρέας που προέρχεται απ' τη διπλανή κάμαρα. Το δωμάτιο με το πέτρινο θρονί πλάι στο τζάκι, όπως διαπιστώνει γρήγορα, καθώς ανακάθεται πατώντας τα λεπτά της πόδια στη μαύρη πέτρα του πατώματος. Όπως παρατηρεί απ' το αψιδωτό παράθυρο, η νύχτα έχει πέσει, ο ουρανός είναι καλυμμένος με μαύρα σύννεφα και τα κύματα της θάλασσας σπάζουν δυνατά πάνω στους άγριους βράχους της ακτής.

Η Ναζουάντα εμφανίζεται κρατημένη στον παραστάτη της πόρτας. Ο ύπνος την έχει ξεκουράσει, αλλά ακόμα νιώθει αδύναμη και … πεινασμένη. Η μυρωδιά του φαγητού ξεσηκώνει το στομάχι της κάνοντάς την να νιώσει υγρό το στόμα. Εκείνος, με γυρισμένη προς τη μεριά της την πλάτη, μοιάζει απασχολημένος να γυρίζει τα μισοψημένα κομμάτια του κρέατος πάνω στη σχάρα του τζακιού. Ο πρώτος που προσέχει την είσοδό της στο δωμάτιο είναι ο Δράκος που, ξαπλωμένος στη γωνιά του, στην άλλη άκρη, ασχολείται με το να γλύφει τα λαμπερά άσπρα του νύχια με προσοχή κι επιδεξιότητα. Ο Θόρν σηκώνει το μεγαλοπρεπές του κεφάλι κι οσφραίνεται τον αέρα προς τη μεριά της. Κατόπιν συνεχίζει με προσήλωση το πρότερο έργο του, προσποιούμενος πως εκείνη δεν υπάρχει μέσα στην αίθουσα.

'Σε λίγο το φαγητό θα είναι έτοιμο.' Χωρίς να γυρίσει να την αντικρίσει, της έχει απευθύνει το λόγο. 'Έλα να καθίσεις κοντά στη φωτιά.'

Τα μάτια της παραμένουν καρφωμένα πάνω στις φαρδιές του πλάτες, όσο με μικρά βήματα πλησιάζει το στρωμένο τραπέζι. Ένα δερμάτινο κορδόνι δένει τα μαλλιά του στη βάση του σβέρκου, εμποδίζοντάς τα να τον ενοχλούν στη δουλειά του, καθώς γεμίζει ένα δίσκο με μικρά, ψημένα κομμάτια κρέας. Η βασίλισσα κάθεται στο ίδιο πέτρινο θρονί και βολεύεται στα μαλακά μαξιλάρια και την άλλη στιγμή ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης τοποθετεί μπροστά της το πρώτο πιάτο.

Αυτή τη φορά το φαγητό είναι μπόλικο, θα το μοιραστούν και οι δύο, καθώς κι από ένα ποτήρι κόκκινο κρασί. Η φωτιά του τζακιού δυναμώνει, δίνοντας αρκετό φωτισμό στο δωμάτιο και στο τραπέζι που μοιράζονται, τρώγοντας αργά και σιωπηλά για αρκετή ώρα. Ο Θόρν δείχνει κοιμισμένος στη γωνιά του και το τρίξιμο της φωτιάς, κάποιος τυχαίος ήχος από μαχαιροπήρουνα, όπως κι ένας στεναγμός του Δράκου, είναι οι μόνοι ήχοι που σπάνε τη σιωπή. Το πρώτο σερβίρισμα έπεται ένα δεύτερο, κάποιες αμήχανες ματιές ακολουθούν, ένα-δύο τυπικά λόγια.

Μα κάποια στιγμή το δείπνο τελειώνει, με μερικά υπολείμματα φαγητού να έχουν απομείνει μέσα στην πιατέλα και το μισογεμάτο κανάτι νερό πάνω στο τραπέζι. Στην κίνησή του να σερβίρει νερό στα ποτήρια, η βασίλισσα τον προλαβαίνει.

'Μέρταγκ!' Τα σκούρα μάτια της αναγκάζουν τα ατσάλινα δικά του να χαμηλώσουν, καθώς δεν τα αντέχει καρφωμένα πάνω του. 'Δεν υπάρχουν λόγια να σ' ευχαριστήσω για το καλό που μου έκανες, γιατρεύοντάς με.'

Η φωνή της σοβαρή ηχεί στ' αυτιά του γεμάτη βάθος, την ώρα που το χέρι της σερβίρει το νερό στο ποτήρι του. Για να κερδίσει λίγο χρόνο στην αμηχανία του, σηκώνει την κούπα και πίνει αργά-αργά το άγευστο υγρό.

'Δεν …'

'Όμως πρέπει να σε ρωτήσω,' η φωνή της κόβει την άγουρη προσπάθειά του. 'Σ' εμπιστεύτηκα, όπως μου ζήτησες. Και μ' έφερες εδώ να με γιατρέψεις και με γιάτρεψες – πράγμα για το οποίο σου είμαι ευγνώμων – όμως, τι σκοπεύεις τώρα να κάνεις;'

Μεγαλόπρεπη και περήφανη, η βασίλισσα σηκώνεται ορθή μπροστά του, αναγκάζοντάς τον να μιμηθεί την κίνησή της. Στέκονται και οι δύο ο ένας αντίκρυ στον άλλο, με μόνο το τραπέζι να τους χωρίζει. Τρία χρόνια, τρία ολόκληρα χρόνια έχουν περάσει από τότε …

'Πρέπει να γυρίσω …'

Η φωνή της έχει αποκτήσει ξανά τη σιγουριά και την αυτοπεποίθηση που διέθετε πάντα.

'Και αύριο το πρωί, αν θέλεις' απαντά με σοβαρότητα ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης. 'Εμείς θα έρθουμε μαζί σου. Δεν ξέρω αν θα μας δεχτούν ή πώς θα μας δεχτούν οι δικοί σου, αλλά πρέπει να ερευνήσουμε … να ανακαλύψουμε τον φταίχτη. Δεν θα σε αφήσουμε μόνη, να εκτεθείς ξανά στο κακό.'

Η βασίλισσα χαμογελά και τείνει το λεπτό της χέρι προς τη μεριά του, που αυτός το παίρνει και το κρατά απαλά μέσα στο δικό του, φοβούμενος μην την πονέσει. Μαζί θα καθίσουν στο πάτωμα, μπροστά στο τζάκι, παρατηρώντας το τρίξιμο της φωτιάς και λίγο-λίγο θ' αρχίσουν και πάλι να μιλάνε, όπως τότε …

Τότε, παλιά … στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ … τις λίγες εκείνες φορές που τον είχε επισκεφτεί στο κελί του …

Είχαν και οι δύο απολαύσει τότε τις συζητήσεις τους. Εκείνη, μαθημένη να ζει ανάμεσα σε τραχείς στρατιώτες κι εκείνος σε επιπόλαιες κυρίες της αυλής, η συντροφιά του ενός προς τον άλλο γέμιζε φαινομενικά ένα κενό … αλλά … ήταν μονάχα αυτό;

_'Σκέψου, θυγατέρα,'_ είχε πει τότε ο Άτζιχαντ. '_Ο γιος του εχθρού μας, σαν σύμμαχός μας! Τι εντύπωση θα κάνει αυτό στο βασιλιά σαν μαθευτεί … στους αυλικούς του ... σε όλους του υπηκόους! Ακόμα και στους δικούς μας άντρες και τους συμμάχους. Ο γιος του καλύτερου φίλου του βασιλιά, τώρα ακόμα και αυτός, εχθρός του!' _

Όμως όχι, δεν ήταν αυτό που την είχε φέρει μερικές φορές στο κελί του νεαρού φυλακισμένου …

Μίλησαν και για το τότε … Εκείνος της είπε πόσο θαύμαζε τον πατέρα της, αυτό το λίγο χρονικό διάστημα που είχε στη διάθεσή του για να τον γνωρίσει. Της είπε για το πόσο είχε επηρεαστεί από την προσωπικότητα του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν, ώστε να πολεμήσει ένθερμα μαζί του. Αυτός! που πρότερα, ούτε ήθελε να ακούσει για τους επαναστάτες, θεωρώντας τους ταραχοποιούς και καταστροφείς της έννομης τάξης. Της είπε ακόμα και για 'κείνη, την τελευταία μάχη … τις τελευταίες του στιγμές κοντά στον Άτζιχαντ … τις τελευταίες του ελεύθερες στιγμές …

Η βασίλισσα σηκώνει στενάζοντας το χέρι κι ακουμπά απαλά την παλάμη πάνω στο μάγουλό του. Και με πόνο που σταλάζει στην καρδιά της σκέφτεται …

_… Σας έχασα και τους δύο την ίδια μέρα …_

Η ντροπή σταματά τα χείλη της, ώστε η πικρή σκέψη να μην εκφραστεί με λόγια. Κι εκείνος, αμήχανος, ακουμπά με τις άκρες των δακτύλων το δροσερό, τρυφερό της χέρι, για μια στιγμή προτού αυτή το τραβήξει. Το χέρι της … το άγγιγμά της, που τόσο αναστατώνει την καρδιά του …

Ο Θόρν καμώνεται πως κοιμάται στη γωνιά του. Με τα δυο του άλικα μάτια κλειστά, αφήνει ένα μικρό συννεφάκι καπνού απ' τα ρουθούνια του, να πλανηθεί ως τη μέση του δωματίου. Καθώς αλλάζει πλευρό μουγκρίζοντας χορτασμένος, η σκέψη του απλώνεται μέσα στο νου του εκλεκτού του.

_'Μεγάλο τελετουργικό έχετε εσείς οι δίποδοι πριν το ζευγάρωμά σας. Εγώ θα είχα απλά δαγκώσει την ουρά της …' _

_'Θόρν!' _ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης μαλώνει το Δράκο, για την άπρεπη σκέψη. Και η αναφορά μόνο της λέξης κάνει τα μηλίγγια του να πάλλονται.

_'Ε, καλά λοιπόν,' _δηλώνει εκείνος βαριεστημένα._ 'Ξεκίνα με το να της ανοίξεις την καρδιά σου.' _

_'Πήγαινε να κοιμηθείς, Θόρν!' _

Κατόπιν στρέφει τη ματιά του μέσα στα σκούρα, αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια, αυτά τα μάτια που σαν μαγνήτες τον τραβάνε …

_… Ναζουάντα …_

Και η καρδιά του γεμίζει τύψεις. Και είναι κάποια λόγια που, άθελά του, βγαίνουν απ' τα χειλη.

'Ναζουάντα … όσο για … _τότε_ …. Είχα προσπαθήσει να παλέψω τη μαγεία του αλλά με κρατούσε γερά με το αληθινό όνομά μου.' Η ματιά του πέφτει ενστικτωδώς στην άλλη γωνία που ο Δράκος έχει ησυχάσει. Η φωνή του ακούγεται σιγανότερη τώρα, σχεδόν σαν ψίθυρος, 'Και τους δύο μας κρατούσε … Κι ο ένας προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να σώσει τον άλλο. Αλήθεια λέω … είχα προσπαθήσει τόσο πολύ …' Το ατσάλινο βλέμμα σκοτεινιάζει, η γροθιά του σφίγγει, τα χείλη στραβώνουν με οργή. Κι η φωνή βγαίνει σκληρή απ' το στόμα του, μα και πικρή ταυτόχρονα. 'Μέρα και νύχτα πάλευα ενάντια στη μαύρη μαγεία που μ' έδενε. Κι _εκείνος_ το ήξερε. Και γι' αυτό μ' έφερνε μαζί του στο κελί σου. Και γι' αυτό μ' έβαζε να κάνω ότι σου έκανα. Για να εκδικείται την ανυπακοή μου. Για να με τιμωρεί για την απείθειά μου. Για να με κάνει συνεργό του και κοινωνό στο έγκλημα.'

Ο θυμός αλλοιώνει τα χαρακτηριστικά του, η μελανή φλέβα πάλλεται πάνω στον δεξιό του κρόταφο και για λίγο φαίνεται σκληρός … απόμακρος ... Ναι, ο βασιλιάς ήξερε ... είχε διαβάσει το μυαλό του, είχε δει την καρδιά του, είχε διασκεδάσει με τις νεανικές, τρυφερές του σκέψεις για 'κείνη.

Η βασίλισσα παραμένει σιωπηλή, δίνοντάς του το χρόνο να ξεχάσει … να ηρεμήσει … Μονάχα τ' ακροδάκτυλά της αγγίζουν απαλά τη σφιγμένη γροθιά του, σημάδι κατανόησης … συμπάθειας. Βαθιά μέσα στην ψυχή της, η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας, έχει καταλάβει, έχει από καιρό συγχωρέσει.

Καθώς η ώρα περνά, η ζεστή ατμόσφαιρα της συντροφιάς τους επανέρχεται και πάλι. Θα μιλήσουν για το κάστρο, το καμωμένο από λιωμένο, μαύρο βράχο και για τους αιώνιους πάγους πέρα από τη βόρεια θάλασσα. Για τις συμμαχίες των ανθρώπων κι όλων των άλλων πλασμάτων της Αλαγαισίας. Για την ειρήνη και την ασφάλεια, που είναι η κύρια φροντίδα για το μέλλον.

Οι ώρες της νύχτας περνούν τρέχοντας βιαστικές, μα οι κουβέντες ποτέ δεν τελειώνουν. Τέλος η βασίλισσα, κουρασμένη, αποκοιμιέται μπροστά στη φωτιά και είναι εκείνος που πρέπει να τη μεταφέρει στα χέρια του μέχρι το κρεβάτι. Το αδυνατισμένο της σώμα είναι ελαφρύ σα φτερό – σαν μικρό παιδί κουρνιασμένο στην αγκαλιά του – καθώς τη μεταφέρει στο πλαϊνό δωμάτιο, την αποθέτει απαλά στο κρεβάτι και προσεκτικά τη σκεπάζει. Κι ο ίδιος θα ξαπλώσει στο πλευρό του συντρόφου του, που ξεφυσάει καθώς ονειρεύεται λιβάδια με άφθονο κυνήγι και ουρανούς γεμάτους ιπτάμενους Δράκους. Και καθώς η αναστατωμένη καρδιά του και το κουρασμένο κορμί του αφήνονται ν' ακολουθήσουν τον παλμό του Θόρν και τα όνειρά του ενώνονται μ' εκείνα του Δράκου, απλώνει αυτός προστατευτικά τη μια του φτερούγα, και σκεπάζει το σώμα του καβαλάρη του.

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	13. Κεφάλαιο 12

**Αφιερωμένο σε όσους μιλούν τη όμορφη γλώσσα του Ομήρου.**

* * *

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο.**

**Κεφάλαιο 12.**

Είναι πρωινό ηλιόλουστο το επόμενο που η βασίλισσα ξυπνά. Απ' το αψιδωτό παράθυρο της μικρής κάμαρας το βλέμμα της πλανάται μέχρι πέρα στον ορίζοντα. Στο βαθύ μπλε της θάλασσας, μέχρι εκεί που αυτό ενώνεται σε ένα και το αυτό με το γαλανό του απέραντου ουρανού, σχηματίζοντας ένα τεράστιο θόλο. Μερικά άσπρα σχισμένα κουρέλια συννέφων στολίζουν το θόλο εδώ κι εκεί, παραβγαίνοντας στην λευκάδα με τους αφρούς των κυμάτων που σπάζουν ως τα ριζά των βράχων του κάστρου. Ο ολόλαμπρος ήλιος έχει από ώρα προβάλει κι όλα γύρω της είναι φως, που έρχεται σε αντίθεση με τη σκούρα πέτρα. Στην εξωτερική αυλή του μυστικού κάστρου, την προσοχή της κλέβει η κόκκινη αντανάκλαση απ' τις φολίδες του Δράκου, που σελωμένος κι έτοιμος περιμένει … Ο καβαλάρης του δεν φαίνεται πουθενά. Ο Θόρν, απορροφημένος να θαυμάζει τα λευκά απαστράπτοντα καρφιά της ουράς του δεν θα της δώσει την παραμικρή σημασία.

Η βασίλισσα γελά ευτυχισμένη, καθώς νίβει τα χέρια και το πρόσωπο στη λεκάνη με το νερό που βρίσκει πλάι της, ακουμπημένο στο κομό. Η ματαιοδοξία των Δράκων είναι ως φαίνεται παροιμιώδης. Κατόπιν, η αναζωογονημένη Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας, βγαίνει στο μεγαλύτερο δωμάτιο. Το τζάκι είναι σβηστό, μα πάνω στο τραπέζι την περιμένει ένα γεμάτο πιάτο με ψημένα κρέατα, τα υπολείμματα του χθεσινού τους δείπνου, να φάει, να δυναμώσει για το μακρύ ταξίδι που έχει μπροστά της.

Με όρεξη η Ναζουάντα γεύεται το κρύο πιάτο και το δροσερό νερό και έχει σχεδόν τελειώσει, όταν ακούει πίσω της τη φωνή του.

'Έτοιμη;'

Η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας σκουπίζει τα δάκτυλα και τα χείλη στο μαντήλι της και σηκώνεται χαμογελαστή.

'Έτοιμη!'

Στην εξωτερική αυλή, ο Θόρν καλωσορίζει τον καβαλάρη του σκουντώντας με το μουσούδι τον ώμο του άντρα την ώρα που προσδένει τα πόδια της βασίλισσας στη σέλα. Ανταμοιβή του είναι ένα απαλό ξύσιμο από εκείνον στις μαλακιές φολίδες, κάτω απ' το λαιμό του. Κατόπιν, η φωνή του μεγάλου Δράκου εισχωρεί ευγενικά στο μυαλό της Κυράς, γεμίζοντάς το με εκπληκτικά μελωδικές αντηχήσεις.

_'Καλώς ήλθες Ναζουάντα, βασίλισσα της Αλαγαισίας. Τα φτερά μου, σ' αυτό το ταξίδι, είναι δικά σου!'_

Η βασίλισσα, χαμογελαστή σκύβει μπροστά και προσέχοντας να μη πληγωθεί απ' τα λευκά κέρατα, ακουμπά και τα δύο τις χέρια στα σκληρά πλαϊνά του λαιμού του.

'Είναι τιμή για μένα, ω μεγάλε Δράκε!'

Μόλις ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης πάρει θέση πίσω της, ο Θόρν πλησιάζει το κενό του βράχου και με άλμα μεγάλο και δυνατό πηδά στον αέρα πάνω απ' τις επάλξεις, ξεδιπλώνοντας ταυτόχρονα τα τεράστια φτερά του. Το ταξίδι της επιστροφής έχει αρχίσει.

_~o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~_

Άυπνοι όλη νύχτα, ο Τζόρμανταρ, οι φρουροί και οι στρατιώτες, στιγμή δε στάθηκαν ψάχνοντας για εκείνη. Όσο κι αν κουράσθηκαν τ' άλογα, όσο κι αν κουτσάθηκαν πληγώνοντας τα πόδια τους στις κοφτερές τις πέτρες. Κάποιες ομάδες συναντήθηκαν με άλλες σαν φώτισε και οι άντρες ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους για τη μάταιη τούτη έρευνα. Όμως ακόμα κι όταν ο ήλιος σηκώθηκε ψηλά, ούτε ίχνος δεν βρήκαν της βασίλισσας και του άρπαγα, κόκκινου Δράκου.

Η μέρα πάνωθέ τους ήταν καθαρή, ανοιξιάτικη. Που και που έβλεπε κανείς άσπρα, πουπουλένια κομμάτια, να στολίζουν τον καταγάλανο θόλο, αποσπασμένα από τις κορυφές των απάτητων βουνών της Ραχοκοκαλιάς, που τράβαγαν γύρω τους τα σύννεφα σα μαγνήτες. Ολόλαμπρος ο ήλιος φώτιζε την παγωμένη γη που ξύπναγε απ' τα νυχτερινά ονείρατα κι απλωνόταν νωχελικά κάτω απ' τη ζεστή αγκαλιά του, σα μητέρα με νιογέννητο παιδί στα χέρια. Και το καθάριο φως απ' τις ακτίνες του εισχωρούσε ως την παραμικρή λόχμη, ως και τη μικρότερη ρωγμή του εδάφους, ευεργετώντας φυτά και ζώα.

Μονάχα οι καρδιές των ανθρώπων της βασίλισσας παραμένουν βαριές και παγωμένες και τα βλέμματά τους σκοτεινά, οι στεναγμοί τους γεμάτοι απόγνωση και παράπονο για το μεγάλο άδικο.

Κι εκεί που επίπονα συνεχίζουν, με σκυμμένο από την κούραση το κεφάλι, θριαμβική κραυγή σχίζει τους αιθέρες. Κι όλων τα μάτια στέφουν ψηλά για να δουν τον κόκκινο Δράκο να εμφανίζεται μέσα απ' τα σύννεφα, γύρω απ' την ψηλότερη κορυφή.

'… Να 'τος! …'

'… Ο άρπαγας! …'

'… Το τέρας! …'

'… Ο προδότης! …'

'… Καταραμένε! … Τη βασίλισσά μας! …'

Φωνές και υψωμένες γροθιές, καθώς άλλοι κραδαίνουν απειλητικά τα σπαθιά τους και τις λόγχες στον αέρα κι άλλοι εκσφενδονίζουν μάταιες κατάρες. Αδιάφορος στην κατακραυγή τους, ο κόκκινος Δράκος κατεβαίνει χαμηλότερα και προσγειώνεται στην κορυφή ενός υψώματος, σε αρκετή απόσταση μπροστά τους, διπλώνοντας τα γιγάντια φτερά του. Απ' αυτή την απόσταση όλοι μπορούν να δουν τη βασίλισσά τους καθισμένη στην πλάτη του και τον Δρακοκαβαλάρη πίσω της. Οι Νυχτογέρακες βιάζουν τ' άλογα να τρέξουν κι εκείνα ξεφυσώντας, με τις τελευταίες τους δυνάμεις, προσπαθούν ν' ανταποκριθούν στην προτροπή. Όλοι με λαχτάρα κι ο Τζόρμανταρ πιότερο απ' όλους ορμούν προς τη βασίλισσά τους, όμως η φωνή της Ναζουάντα, ενισχυμένη με μαγεία, ηχεί στ' αυτιά όλων και κόβει την ορμή τους.

'Πιστέ μου σύμβουλε, Τζόρμανταρ! Γενναίοι μου άντρες! Είμαι γερή! Θεραπευμένη! Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ γιάτρεψε το κακό που εδώ και τόσο χρόνο με είχε καταβάλει.'

Η βασίλισσα απλώνει προς τη μεριά τους τα χέρια χαμογελώντας και περιμένει να δει την αντίδραση στα λόγια της. Τα άλογα κόβουν ταχύτητα συγκρατημένα από τα ινία των ιππέων, οι Νυχτογέρακες κοιτάζουν καχύποπτα ο ένας τον άλλο. Ναι, η Κυρά τους φαίνεται γερή και δυναμική, σαν και πάντα, αλλά μήπως αυτός ο προδότης την κρατά αιχμάλωτη; Μήπως την εξαναγκάζει σε κάτι; Βγαίνουν τα λόγια αυθόρμητα απ' τα χείλη της, ή …

Ο ξέφρενος καλπασμός των αλόγων μετατρέπεται σε απλό τροχασμό. Ο Τζόρμανταρ και οι φρουροί πλησιάζουν με αυξημένη την προσοχή τους … να δουν … να εξετάσουν ... Η βασίλισσα δεν πρέπει να κινδυνεύσει.

'Κυρά μου, Ναζουάντα!' Η φωνή του πιστού συμβούλου ακούγεται γεμάτη χαρά που τη βλέπει ξανά, γερή, δυνατή, όπως και πρώτα. Και πλησιάζει με ελπίδα να τη διεκδικήσει. 'Γύρνα ξανά ανάμεσά μας, στους πιστούς φρουρούς σου. Κι εμείς μπορούμε να σε προστατεύσουμε.'

'Όλοι μαζί γυρίζουμε' δηλώνει σθεναρά η βασίλισσα. 'Εσείς με τ' άλογα κι εμείς πάνω σας, πετώντας. Το κακό βρίσκεται ακόμα ανάμεσά μας, στο παλάτι κι ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης πρέπει να ερευνήσει.'

Οι Νυχτογέρακες ακόμα κοιτάζονται καχύποπτα. Ποιο είναι το κακό που έχει ξεφύγει απ' τους γενναίους άντρες; Απ' τους πιστούς της μάγους και υπηρέτες; Απ' τον ίδιο το Δρακοκαβαλάρη Έραγκον και το γενναίο Δράκο του Σαφίρα; Και είναι ο γιος του Μόρζαν ο πιο κατάλληλος να ερευνήσει; Ποιος θα 'θελε το δεξί χέρι του παλιού βασιλιά μέσα στα πόδια του; Ποιος τον προδοτικό του Δράκο; Έτσι μιλάνε μερικά απ' τα βλέμματα. Όμως υπάρχουν κι άλλα. Η βασίλισσα όντως αρρώστησε, λένε. Και κανείς δεν στάθηκε ικανός να την προστατέψει, ούτε οι γενναίοι φρουροί της, ούτε οι πιστοί οι μάγοι κι οι υπηρέτες. Κι ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης Έραγκον βρίσκεται μακριά τους – ποιος ξέρει πού – μαζί με το Δράκο του Σαφίρα. Ποιος άλλος μένει τόσο ισχυρός, τόσο κατάλληλος να ερευνήσει; Κι είναι αλήθεια, ότι έχει ακουστεί, πως ο γιος του Μόρζαν στράφηκε ενάντια στο βασιλιά στο τέλος, βοήθησε τον αδελφό του και παραστάθηκε στην Κυρά τους. Κι είχε κυκλοφορήσει από παλιά μια φήμη, πως άθελά του υποτάχτηκε στο κακό. Και μερικοί ακόμα τον θυμούνται απ' το Φάρδεν Ντουρ, στη μάχη που πολέμησε μαζί τους.

Μερικά μάτια καρφώνονται καχύποπτα πάνω στον κόκκινο Δράκο και τον καβαλάρη του. Άλλα κοιτάζουν με κατανόηση και τα περισσότερα με προσδοκία ανάμεικτη μ' επιφυλακτικότητα. Αν γιάτρευε τόσο καιρό τον κόσμο χωρίς ιδιοτέλεια, πάει να πει, δεν θα 'ναι και τόσο κακός όσο λέγαν.

'Διάταξε, Κυρά μου Ναζουάντα!' Η φωνή του Τζόρμανταρ ακούγεται σταθερότερη τώρα. Πάντα του τυφλά την πίστευε – όπως και τον πατέρα της κάποτε – πάντα την υπάκουε και ποτέ της δεν τον έχει απογοητεύσει. Το ένστικτό του, του λέει να την ακούσει και τώρα και να δώσει πίστη στο Δρακοκαβαλάρη.

'Πίσω στην Ιλίρια όλοι!' Φωνάζει η βασίλισσα. 'Ακολουθήστε όλοι το πέταγμα του Δράκου, γυρνάμε στην πρωτεύουσα! Αρκετό καιρό έμεινε το κράτος ακυβέρνητο.'

Ο Θόρν ξεδιπλώνει τα τεράστια φτερά του κι απογειώνεται και πάλι, ενώ φωνές δέους ηχούν ανάμεσα στους άντρες. Πετά δύο, τρεις κύκλους πάνω τους και παίρνει την κατεύθυνση προς Νότο. Οι καβαλάρηδες ξαμολούν τα άλογα κι ακολουθούν τρεχάλα, ενώ οι πεζοί συντάσσονται και στέλνουν αγγελιαφόρους προς όλες τις ομάδες και προς τους ευγενείς και όλους όσους έμειναν στην πόλη. Η βασίλισσα είναι γερή και διατάζει. Πίσω στην Ιλίρια πάλι!

_ ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Είναι χρυσαφένιο απομεσήμερο η ώρα που ο μεγάλος Δράκος πετά πάνω απ' τα τείχη, ενώ η ομάδα οι Νυχτογέρακες περνούν καλπάζοντας τις πύλες, με τ' άλογά τους ιδρωμένα, να βγάζουνε αφρούς από το στόμα. Προορισμός τους το παλάτι της βασίλισσας· κι ενώ ο λαός παραμερίζει γρήγορα μπροστά στην απότομη ορμή τους, τα μάτια όλων κοιτάζουνε ψηλά, το Δράκο που ίπταται πάνω απ' την αγορά με το πολύτιμο φορτίο του στις πλάτες. Κι όλων οι καρδιές γεμίζουν δέος.

Στο πλακόστρωτο της αυλής του παλατιού ο Θόρν προσγειώνεται και την ίδια στιγμή οι Νυχτογέρακες σχηματίζουν ένα κύκλο γύρω του περιμένοντας τη βασίλισσα. Όλοι οι στρατιώτες, οι υπηρέτες, οι ευγενείς έχουν ήδη ειδοποιηθεί με τη βοήθεια των μάγων στους ενδιάμεσους σταθμούς του δρόμου, είναι όλοι έτοιμοι στα πόστα τους και περιμένουν. Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης βοηθάει τη βασίλισσα να κατέβει κι ενώ ο Τζόρμανταρ την οδηγεί στον μπροστινό εξώστη με μερικούς φρουρούς να έπονται, ο Θόρν πετά προς το Δρακοστάσιο, να περιμένει.

Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης στέκει μονάχος στη μέση της αυλής – της ίδιας αυτής αυλής που από παιδί ασκήθηκε, που ξέρει κάθε γωνιά, κάθε χαραματιά πάνω στα μάρμαρα … _Να, μια φορά εδώ, σ' αυτή εδώ την πλάκα, είχε για πρώτη του φορά ρίξει τον Τόρνακ κάτω _ – και τείνει τις αισθήσεις του ολόγυρα μ' εγρήγορση. Οι λοιποί Νυχτογέρακες έχουν σχηματίσει ένα ημικύκλιο γύρω του κι αναμένουν μ' επιφύλαξη τις διαταγές του.

_'Θα ερχόμουν κι εγώ να βοηθήσω, μα είναι πολύ στενά τα μονοπάτια του κήπου και πυκνά τα φυλλώματα'_ δηλώνει ο Θόρν τεμπέλικα, καθώς χασμουριέται, έτοιμος να πάρει έναν υπνάκο.

Το χιλιόχρονο Δρακοστάσιο, η παλιά η φωλιά του, δεν του φαίνονται και τόσο αφιλόξενα τώρα πια. Δροσερό νερό τον περιμένει και φρέσκα κομμάτια κρέας όπως … _τότε_, μα είναι πιο γλυκιά η τροφή της ελευθερίας! Καθώς διπλώνει τα φτερά του και βολεύεται στα μαλακά τα άχυρα, καθώς τα μάτια του κλείνουν νυσταγμένα από την κούραση, δεν μπορεί παρά να σκέφτεται: μακάρι να έμενε εδώ για πάντα.

Τα στενά πλακόστρωτα του κήπου γεμίζουν θόρυβο από μπότες, κλαγγή από σπιρούνια που τρίβονται πάνω στις πέτρες. Μπροστά ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης με τις αισθήσεις τεταμένες και πίσω οι Νυχτογέρακες κατευθύνονται προς τους ροδώνες. Όμως όχι, το κακό δεν βρίσκεται εκεί … αλλά … κάπου εκεί κοντά. Ο Μέρταγκ κλείνει τα μάτια κι ακολουθεί την αίσθηση … σκέτη κακία … μίσος … φθόνος … εκδικητικότης … ο χαμός … ο θάνατος ο ίδιος … Πίσω απ' τη μικρή, την ξύλινη καλύβα …

Κι αίφνης τη βλέπει! Την τριανταφυλλιά του ονείρου του … εκείνου του εφιάλτη … Στέκει εκεί παράμερα, μονάχη, ολάνθιστη, πανέμορφη και στολισμένη με τα κατακόκκινα παιδιά της …

… _κόκκινα σαν το χυμένο αίμα_ …

Τα όμορφα μυρωδάτα ρόδα, μοιάζουν στα μάτια του σαν έχιδνες ιοβόλες, έτοιμες να εκτοξεύσουν το φαρμάκι. Πίσω απ' τη φαινομενική ομορφιά του θάμνου καραδοκεί η ασχήμια, η μαύρη μαγεία του βασιλιά που σκότωνε πρώτα την ψυχή και μετά το σώμα.

Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης νεύει στους φρουρούς να μείνουν πάρα πίσω και μόνος προχωρά κατά το θάμνο. Τεντώνει την παλάμη, την σημαδεμένη από το άγγιγμα του Δράκου και αρχινά να ψέλνει τα μαγικά τα λόγια. Μαύρος καπνός αρχίζει να εμφανίζεται απ' τα όμορφα λουλούδια, καθώς το όνομα όλων των ονομάτων φέρνει στην επιφάνεια κάθε ανθού την κρυμμένη δόλια μαγεία. Κι εκείνη τη στιγμή, η ξύλινη πόρτα της καλύβας τεντώνει κι ένα μικρό 'αγόρι' με ρούχα και καπέλο κηπουρού πετάγεται μπροστά τους.

'Όχι! Το θάμνο μου … όχι! Την τριανταφυλλιά μου …'

Οι Νυχτογέρακες αρπάζουν το 'αγόρι' στα δυνατά τους χέρια, το συγκρατούν ενώ αυτό φωνάζει, ωρύεται και χτυπιέται να ξεφύγει. Το ψάθινο καπέλο πέφτει κι αποκαλύπτει πλούσια, κόκκινα μαλλιά που σαν χείμαρρος ξεφεύγουν και σκεπάζουν τους ώμους και το αγριεμένο πρόσωπο. Η κόρη του κηπουρού ουρλιάζει, καταριέται τους δεσμοφύλακές της, το μάγο που με μια ρουμπινένια δέσμη φωτιάς κατακαίει την μόνη πηγή χαράς που της έχει απομείνει. Το μόνο μέσο της εκδίκησης.

Τα μάτια του κοριτσιού γεμάτα τρέλα αντανακλούν τις φλόγες που καίνε γοργά τα τελευταία τριαντάφυλλα … το δώρο _εκείνου_ …

'… Άρχοντά μου! … Βασιλιά μου! …' φωνάζει με απόγνωση η κόρη. '… Πάρε με κι εμένα κοντά σου … μη με αφήνεις άλλο εδώ! …'

Οι φλόγες έκαψαν ήδη τα φύλλα … τα κλαδιά ένα-ένα .. φτάνουν στη ρίζα …

Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης στρέφει να απαλλάξει το κορίτσι απ' τη μαύρη κατάρα που τη δένει με το θάμνο, με τα αποτρόπαια μάγια του παλιού βασιλιά. Τα χείλη του έχουν ήδη αρχίσει να ψιθυρίζουν το 'όνομα', μα ως ν' αγγίξει το χέρι του στο φλογισμένο μέτωπο είναι πια αργά, πολύ αργά για 'κείνη, όπως με λύπη διαπιστώνει. Τη στιγμή που ο θάμνος καταστρέφεται τελείως, η ζωή έχει εγκαταλείψει το λεπτό της πονεμένο σώμα. Κι ο καβαλάρης δαγκώνει τα χείλη πικραμένος. Όλα γίνηκαν τόσο γρήγορα … δεν πρόλαβε …

Οι Νυχτογέρακες θ' αφήσουν το άψυχο σώμα του κοριτσιού να πέσει πάνω στη γη, πλάι στις στάχτες. Παραδίπλα απ' την καλύβα που έκρυψε τόσο καιρό τους μάταιους πόθους της άτυχης αγάπης της.

'Πού 'ναι ο γέρος;' Φωνάζει κάποιος.

'Ας έλθουν οι υπηρέτες, να σηκώσουνε το σώμα …'

Η νεκρή κόρη δεν είναι δική τους αρμοδιότητα. Εκείνοι βιάζονται να προσπεράσουν, να γυρίσουν πίσω στον εξώστη που περιμένει η Κυρά τους, αυτή να φυλάξουν. Οι ματιές τους επιφυλακτικές στρέφονται προς τον Δρακοκαβαλάρη.

'Είναι … τελειωμένο;΄ ρωτά ο αρχηγός τους. 'Όλα εντάξει τώρα πια για τη βασίλισσα;'

Μερικοί απ' αυτούς θα 'θελαν να τον δουν να καβαλά τον κόκκινο Δράκο του και να φεύγει μια ώρα αρχύτερα. Άλλοι πάλι θα προτιμούσαν να έμενε αυτός για λίγο. Πού ξέρει κανείς αν υπάρχει στον κήπο κρυμμένο και τίποτε άλλο επικίνδυνο για την Κυρά τους; Αυτή η μικρή η μέγαιρα, η μεταμφιεσμένη σε αγόρι τα είχε σκαρώσει όλα κι η βασίλισσά τους κόντεψε να χαθεί για πάντα. Κι όλα αυτά κάτω απ' τη μύτη τους. Μερικά μάτια ψάχνουνε καχύποπτα τον κήπο. Πού να 'ναι ο γέρος κηπουρός; … έχει κι αυτός να δώσει λόγο …

Οι φρουροί απομακρύνονται απ' τη σκηνή μερικά βήματα. Πρέπει να ερευνήσουν, να συνοδέψουν τον καβαλάρη πίσω, να λάβουν εντολές απ' την Κυρά τους … βιάζονται.

'Άρχοντα Δρακοκαβαλάρη …' τολμά ο ένας τους, όμως εκείνος του γνέφει απότομα για να σωπάσει, καθώς στέκει ακόμα ορθός μπροστά στο νεκρό σώμα, με τα μάτια χαμηλωμένα στη γη και γερτούς τους ώμους.

Και θα 'ναι μόνος αυτός που θα σηκώσει το άψυχο κορμί του κοριτσιού, θα το τοποθετήσει μέσ' στην μέση της μικρής καλύβας κι αφού κλείσει τα πονεμένα μάτια και σταυρώσει τα λεπτά χέρια πάνω στο στήθος, θα το σκεπάσει με το μανδύα του πριν απομακρυνθεί μαζί με τους φρουρούς προς το παλάτι. Ίσως κάτι έχει θυμηθεί ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης, ίσως κάτι έχει καταλάβει. Άλλο ένα θύμα – μακάρι το τελευταίο – του εγωκεντρισμού _εκείνου_ …

Καθώς αμίλητος, βαρύς βαδίζει ανάμεσα στους άλλους, δεν μπορεί παρά να σκέφτεται … για τρία χρόνια γιάτρευε … για τρία χρόνια έσωζε ζωές, μα αυτή την έχει χάσει …

Μόλις οι πλάτες των φρουρών εξαφανίζονται στο βάθος της αυλής, ο κυρτή φιγούρα του γέροντα κηπουρού προβάλλει ανάμεσα απ' τις φυλλωσιές και κρύβεται γοργά μέσ' στην καλύβα. Γονατίζει μπροστά στην νεκρή κόρη και με την τραχιά παλάμη του χαϊδεύει το τρυφερό, χλωμό μάγουλο. Τα μάτια του είναι στεγνά, τα δάκρυα εδώ και πολύ καιρό έχουν στερέψει κι έχει σχεδόν σβήσει το γεροντικό βλέμμα. Γιατί ο κηπουρός το ξέρει πως το κορίτσι ήταν χαμένο, σα νεκρό κι ίσως ο θάνατος να έφερε τη λύτρωση.

Θα βγάλει τα τραχιά, μισοτριμμένα ρούχα και θα ντύσει το λεπτό κορμί με κίτρινο, μεταξωτό φόρεμα, στολισμένο με χρυσές δαντέλες και διαμάντια – δώρο βασιλικό, φτωχό δώρο για το μεγάλο τίμημα που πλήρωσε η κόρη, που εδώ και χρόνια έχει χάσει το μυαλό και την ψυχή της – και θα χτενίσει απαλά, τα πλούσια, τα μακριά μαλλιά με κοραλλένιο χτένι. Κι όταν οι φρουροί κι οι υπηρέτες γυρίσουν, θα είναι μόνος αυτός που θα κλάψει τη χαμένη ζωή του παιδιού του.

_~o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~__o~_

Η ώρα του σούρουπου πλησιάζει. Πλάγιες οι χρυσαφιές ακτίδες του ήλιου πέφτουν πάνω στο δάπεδο του εξώστη. Ήδη τα σύννεφα στο βάθος του ορίζοντα άρχισαν να κοκκινίζουν. Η Ναζουάντα, η βασίλισσα της Αλαγαισίας τείνει το χέρι στο Δρακοκαβαλάρη. Εκείνος στέκει αντίκρυ της κοιτώντας την στα μάτια.

'Κυρά μου και βασίλισσά μου! Η ώρα ήρθε …'

Το χέρι της βασίλισσας αγγίζει απαλά το δικό του. Τα μάτια της αργοπορούν στο πρόσωπό του. Το ίδιο της είχε πει και _τότε_ … Η φωνή της όλη γίνεται ένας ψίθυρος, μα πιο πολύ μιλούν τα μάτια παρά τα χείλη.

'Μείνε …'

Η καρδιά του πηγαίνει να σπάσει. Η φωνή του έχει χαθεί στα βάθη του λαιμού του και δεν φτάνει ως τα χείλη. _Τότε_ τον στήριζε ο θυμός και η οργή, μα απ' αυτά, τώρα τι μένει;

'Μέρταγκ, το θέλεις και το θέλω.' Ο τόνος της βασίλισσας ηχεί σταθερότερος στ' αυτιά του. 'Τι είναι αυτό που θα σταθεί να μας χωρίσει πια;'

Τι αλήθεια; Εκείνη είναι η βασίλισσα με όλη την εξουσία στα χέρια της κι οι κοντινοί άνθρωποί της τον έχουν ήδη αποδεχτεί … μερικοί τουλάχιστον απ' αυτούς … με τον καιρό κι άλλοι … ίσως όλοι … ίσως ποτέ … Κι αυτός είναι Δρακοκαβαλάρης, με δύναμη και μαγεία στα χέρια του. Τι είναι αυτό που μπορεί να τους κρατήσει χώρια;

'Ο χρόνος.' Η ματιά του πέφτει στον κόκκινο Δράκο, που σελωμένος περιμένει στην αυλή. Ο χρόνος! Απ' τη μέρα που νεοσσό τον πρωτοάγγιξε κι ενώθηκε μαζί του, ο χρόνος δεν γυρίζει πίσω. Αυτά που έχουν γίνει δεν ξεγίνονται. 'Είμαι Δρακοκαβαλάρης … κι εσύ θνητή …' Τα ατσάλινα τα μάτια αντανακλούν τις ακτίνες του κόκκινου ήλιου που γέρνει προς τη δύση. 'Θα είναι σκληρό και για τους δύο … καθώς τα χρόνια θα περνούν … Και κάποια μέρα …'

Η βασίλισσα ακουμπά τ' ακροδάκτυλα πάνω στα χείλη του, εμποδίζοντάς τον να πει τη συνέχεια. Ναι, τα ξέρει όλα αυτά η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας, τα έχει σκεφτεί, τα έχει φανταστεί να συμβαίνουν όλα μπροστά της. Αλλά υπάρχουν κι άλλες στιγμές που έχουν περάσει απ' το νου της. Όμορφες στιγμές, μεγαλειώδεις, γεμάτες συναίσθημα, ζωή κι ελπίδα. Και σ' αυτές τις στιγμές θέλει τώρα να εστιάζει τη σκέψη. Δεν θα αφήσει την βεβαιότητα του τέλους να εμποδίσει μια ολόκληρη ζωή χαράς κι ευτυχίας.

Το χέρι της βασίλισσας χαϊδεύει τρυφερά τα σκασμένα απ' τον κρύο άνεμο χείλη. Η ζεστή της παλάμη σέρνεται πάνω στο μάγουλο και βρίσκει αποκούμπι στα ανακατεμένα μαλλιά του Δρακοκαβαλάρη, πίσω απ' το αυτί με την ελάχιστα μυτερή του άκρη.

'Πάντα μου άρεσε να ρισκάρω Μέρταγκ!' Η βασίλισσα χαμογελά. 'Κι εσύ είσαι ένας άντρας που δεν αρνήθηκε ποτέ τον κίνδυνο.'

Οι σκέψεις και τα όνειρά της για ένα κοινό μέλλον απλώνονται μπροστά του σαν τραπέζι καλυμμένο με πολύτιμα δώρα. Η προσφορά της στη ζωή του είναι παραπάνω απ' όσο είχε ποτέ ελπίσει, απ' όσο αφήνει τον εαυτό του να πιστέψει. Μια ζωή γεμάτη ελπίδα, πόθο, κατανόηση, αγάπη. Ακόμα και το αβέβαιο, τους πιθανούς πόνους, τις σίγουρες δυσκολίες, οι δωρισμένες της σκέψεις τις κάνουν να φαίνονται ευκολοδιάβατες, όσο θα βρίσκεται ο ένας πλάι στον άλλο, με τα χέρια τους ενωμένα.

Τα χείλη του πλησιάζουν περισσότερο τα δικά της με μια παρόρμηση να σφραγίσει το χαμόγελό της. Τα σκούρα, αμυγδαλωτά μάτια της βασίλισσας τραβούν την ψυχή του μέσα τους. Κι είναι μια πηγή η καρδιά της να πιει το πολύτιμο, το δροσερό νερό να ξεδιψάσει.

'Πρέπει να φύγω' ψιθυρίζει ξέπνοα, επηρεασμένος απ' το λεπτό άρωμα που αναδύει το σώμα της και τον έλκει σα μαγνήτης. 'Αλλά δεν θα είναι για καιρό.'

Η διαβεβαίωση δίνεται με πιο σίγουρο, πιο αποφασιστικό τόνο. Ο Δρακοκαβαλάρης βρίσκει τη δύναμη να ανασάνει, καθώς αποτραβιέται λίγο. Το χαμόγελο της βασίλισσας χάνεται για μια στιγμή καθώς η παλάμη της πέφτει απ' τα μαλλιά του. Αλλά πριν χαθεί τελείως η επαφή, εκείνος προλαβαίνει να κρατήσει το χέρι της ανάμεσα στα δικά του.

'Έχουμε υποσχεθεί στον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα πως θα πάμε κοντά τους' δηλώνει εκείνος. 'Είναι κάτι που πρέπει να κάνουμε, αλλά δεν θα λείψουμε για καιρό.' Η ματιά του, κοφτερή κι αποφασισμένη καρφώνεται μέσα στην τρυφερή δική της. 'Θα γυρίσουμε σύντομα κοντά σου. Κι εδώ θα μείνουμε για όσο χρόνο μας δοθεί να είμαστε μαζί.'

Φέρνει το χέρι της στα χείλη του και σφραγίζει το λόγο του μ' ένα απαλό φιλί στο εσωτερικό μέρος της παλάμης. Κατόπιν τα χείλη του τολμούν και σέρνονται πάνω στη σημαδεμένη της ωλένη, την πασιφανή απόδειξη της τόλμης και της αποφασιστικότητάς της. Στη μεγάλη πρόκληση ζωής που του απευθύνει η κυρά της Αλαγαισίας, δεν θα βρεθεί κατώτερος.

'Το υπόσχομαι!'

Τα τελευταία λόγια, τελείως αυθόρμητα, έχουν ειπωθεί στην αρχαία γλώσσα, τη γλώσσα της αλήθειας. Όμως η βασίλισσα ξέρει πως ακόμα κι αν τα είχε ακούσει στην κοινή τη γλώσσα, θα ήταν αληθινά. Η καρδιά του για λίγο έχει ανοιχτεί μπροστά της και μέσα στον ελάχιστο χρόνο που πρόλαβε να κοιτάξει μέσα της, η Ναζουάντα, η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας έχει προλάβει να δει όσα της είναι αρκετά.

Καθώς ο μεγάλος Δράκος απογειώνεται απ' το πλακόστρωτο της βασιλικής αυλής, προξενώντας ερυθρές αντανακλάσεις πάνω στα γυαλισμένα από χιλιάδες πόδια που ασκήθηκαν ποτέ εκεί μάρμαρα, η βασίλισσα αποχαιρετά χαμογελώντας. Μένει εκεί έξω να τους κοιτάζει καθώς απομακρύνονται, μέχρι που μετατρέπονται σε μία κόκκινη κουκίδα στον ορίζοντα και κατόπιν χάνονται πίσω από τα χρυσοκόκκινα σύννεφα. Καθώς η Κυρά της Αλαγαισίας επιστρέφει στην αίθουσα του θρόνου, δεν μπορεί παρά να αναρωτιέται. Έχει άραγε αρκετό χρόνο να ετοιμάσει τους πάντες και τα πάντα μέχρι την επιστροφή τους;

* * *

Σας ευχαριστώ που διαβάσατε αυτή την ιστορία.


	14. Επίλογος

**Ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο. **

**Επίλογος.**

Αιώνες πέρασαν και γενεές ανθρώπων χάθηκαν. Και μόνο θρύλοι απόμειναν, να τραγουδιόνται από γέροντες βάρδους τις κρύες νύχτες του χειμώνα στις ταβέρνες των χωριών, καθώς και στ' ανοιξιάτικα τα πανηγύρια γύρω από φωτιές αναμμένες. Κι οι θρύλοι μιλούν για μια ένδοξη βασίλισσα, όμορφη σαν τη νύχτα, που βασίλευσε κάποτε με τον άρχοντα το βασιλιά της στο πλευρό της. Η χώρα άνθισε στα χρόνια τους, που πριν την είχε σπαράξει ο πόλεμος κι όλα τα γένη έζησαν μαζί ειρηνευμένα. Κι η όμορφη αυτή βασίλισσα μοίραζε τη δικαιοσύνη κι ο άντρας της ο βασιλιάς τα πλούτη της υγείας. Γιατί οι θρύλοι λένε, πως όποιον άγγιζε το χέρι του, αμέσως γιατρευόταν.

Κι ακόμα λένε οι θρύλοι, πως η όμορφη βασίλισσα κι ο Κύρης της, ποτέ δεν χάθηκαν, παρά σαν μεγαλώσαν τα παιδιά τους έφυγαν οι δυο τους κάποιο χρυσό σούρουπο, καβάλα πάνω σ' ένα σύννεφο. Κι ακόμα ζουν κάπου μαζί, αγαπημένοι, πέρα απ' τη χώρα των ονείρων.

Κι απόδειξη φέρνουν γι' αυτό που λένε, πως ακόμα ως τις μέρες μας, στο λόφο πάνω από τη Σίουνον, την πόλη του βορρά, εμφανίζεται ανά καιρούς ένας πανίσχυρος θεραπευτής, που όποιον κι αν αγγίξει με το χέρι του γιατρεύεται αμέσως. Κανείς δεν ξέρει ποιος είναι και πού κατοικεί, αλλά οι γέροντες βάρδοι όπου ψάλουν τις περιπέτειες των παλιών βασιλιάδων και Κυράδων, επιμένουν πως δεν είναι άλλος από εκείνον τον παλιό το βασιλιά, που έχει γίνει πνεύμα καθώς τον πήρε ο θρύλος. Και λένε πώς γι' αυτό μεσ' στους ανθρώπους απόμεινε η φήμη, πώς αν σ' αγγίξει του βασιλιά το χέρι, έχουν γιατρευτεί όλες σου οι αρρώστιες.

Μα τάχατες ποιος είναι αυτός που δίνει πίστη στα λόγια των γερόντων και στα όμορφα τα παραμύθια που λέγονται τις νύχτες πλάι από τα τζάκια; Ποιος είναι αυτός που σίγουρα πιστεύει αυτούς τους θρύλους τους παλιούς για αλήθεια;

Όσο για το θεραπευτή; Αυτός υπάρχει λένε. Έρχεται και πάλι φεύγει κι εξαφανίζεται καιρό, μπορεί για χρόνια. Κανείς δεν έχει δει ποτέ το πρόσωπό του και τ' όνομα που του 'χουν δώσει όσοι τον έχουν συναντήσει και γιατρευτεί απ' αυτόν δεν είναι άλλο απ' το 'ο άνθρωπος πάνω στο λόφο'.

**Τέλος. **

* * *

**_Σ.τ.σ./_** Η ιστορία τέλειωσε σαν παραμύθι. Μα ήταν ποτέ κάτι λιγότερο ή περισσότερο απ' αυτό;

Πρωτίστως, ο νεαρός, ταπεινός συγγραφέας θα ήθελε να ευχαριστήσει τις ατελείωτες γενεές εκείνων των γιγάντων που εδώ και χιλιάδες χρόνια προσέθεσαν ένα-ένα τα μικρά λιθαράκια τους, ώστε να δημιουργηθεί αυτή η υπέροχη γλώσσα, η γλώσσα των ποιητών, που μοιάζει μάλλον σαν να τραγουδιέται, παρά να μιλιέται. Όλων αυτών που δημιούργησαν το μεγάλο θησαυρό που λέγεται Ελληνική Λογοτεχνία.

Η μικρή κόρη του κηπουρού, θύμα του εγωισμού και της πλεονεξίας του βασιλιά είναι εμπνευσμένη από τη νεαρή, πανέμορφη Αυγούστα, σύζυγο Ιωάννου Μούχρα. Ήρωες και οι δύο του κυρ Αλέξανδρου Παπαδιαμάντη, από το υπέροχο βιβλίο του: 'Οι Έμποροι των Εθνών'.

Η ιδέα του θεραπευτή είναι εμπνευσμένη από κάποιον πολύ δικό μου άνθρωπο, που γύρισε όλο τον κόσμο προσπαθώντας να γιατρέψει τα παιδιά του. Που ποτέ του δεν ζήτησε κάτι γι' αντάλλαγμα, παρά οσάκις χρειαζόταν, συνέβαλε σε φάρμακα και υλικά από δικά του έσοδα. Που ποτέ του δεν έκανε διάκριση στο χρώμα, στη γλώσσα, στη θρησκεία, την καταγωγή κι ούτε ποτέ λογάριασε πολέμους ή επαναστάσεις. Μακάρι να υπάρξουν περισσότεροι σαν κι αυτόν στο μέλλον. Γιατροί που δεν λογαριάζουν σύνορα!

Κατά δεύτερο λόγο, θέλω να ευχαριστήσω όσους διάβασαν, διαβάζουν ή θα διαβάσουν αυτή την ιστορία. Προσπάθησα όσο γινόταν – σας διαβεβαιώ – να μειώσω τα λάθη, μα όλο και κάτι θα μου έχει ξεφύγει. Ζητώ την κατανόησή σας.


End file.
